The King's Guardian
by darkWarrior101
Summary: Kaylian (formally Tea) and the gang have survived Duelist Kingdom, Battle City and Noah, but now comes their toughest challenge. When old forces come to play and more of Kaylian's history is revealed can they make it through and will they manage to return the Pharaoh's memory? New enemies to face, new challenge on the horizon, in the squeal to Tea's Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **I am so sorry with how long it has taken me to get this up, first it was exams and then I went on holiday straight after, then a week off then out of the country again, I don't know why I did post it in that week and I am sorry about that. But its here now and I'll try and update as much as it can.**

 **Anyway, here is my new story/sequel to Tea's Secret. Please enjoy.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

As the dust cleared I found myself hanging on to something for dear life. Looking up I saw it was a sticking out piece of metal that hand been inside of my podium. The explosion had shocked the building, but luckily the podiums seemed to be the only thing that had been majorly damaged. I assume it was because they were higher up and standing alone. Looking over to Yami I was pleased to see that he was still standing, but only on a small bit on concrete.

"Kaylian!" Yami shouted over to me with an obvious panic radiating in his voice. I try to look over to him again, but my hand slips and I let out a small scream. He shouts my name again.

"I'll be ok," I shouted, "Once I'm up." I swing my arm up so it is once again wrapped around the pole. I tried to pull myself up; however, the distance was too great. I next tried to swing myself up, but with my arms being wrapped around the pole it was not use, especially as it was too risky only hold on with my hands. I then felt my arm slipping again.

"Ok," I sighed, giving up on being independent. "Help!" I screamed. I tried to reach up again, I stretching my hand as far as it could go, and this time I felt something wrap around my wrist. Looking up I saw Seto. Smiling I wrapped my hand around his firmly and then let go of the pole and wrapped my other hand around his. He then pulled me enough so that I was leaning over the edge and then helped me back up. I quickly stood up looking around to see the roof of the building had been completely blown off and there were monsters flying around outside. I stared at them in shock until I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder.

"Kaylian," I looked up to see Seto's concerned face, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said shaking my head as to stop him thinking the worst. I looked down to my duel disk to a) check my cards were still there and b) check that it was still intact. All my cards were still there and Elina, Isis and my Dragon were still there. I then quickly looked up to the field to see that they were all still there. Except this time, I saw the change, they weren't holograms.

"What the…" I said shocked and stunned, unsure what to say.

"What is it?" Seto said hearing me, going in to a slight panic, "what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he quickly turned me around, his hands skimming down my body, looking for something that could be wrong. If was any other time I would have laughed, it was amusing to see Seto in this state.

"No, it's not me, my duel disk," I said tapping the top of it, "it's not working. Deactivate." I said and nothing happened.

"That is not my priority right now," he said, but he still took it off my wrist.

"Yes true, but my monsters are still on the field," I said making him suddenly look up in shock and confusion. He stood there staring as I rolled my eyes and removed my cards from the duel disk and placed them back in my holster. I then turned around to face Yami, who was talking to the gang, but kept looking back. When he saw me facing him, he turned around to face me fully.

"Yami you ok?" I shouted over to him.

"Yes, you?"

"Fine, what's going on?" I asked, though I'm not sure why.

"Not sure," he sighed.

"Seto," I said turning around asking him the same question.

"I have no idea, but we need to evacuate," he said seriously, with his same old stern facial expression. He then spoke into the communicator that was in his coat. "Mokuba's looking into it in the control room; let's get you out of here."

"Oh my gods, the Egyptian gods," I said pointing to them. We both looked and the gods were covered in a form of black electricity. I was not sure what it was, but I was sure that it was a good thing. Before I could say or do anything, I heard Yami give out a shout as a black cable flew in from the roof and attach itself to the god cards. It then retracted itself back out of the building taking the god card with it. I stood there wide eyes before turning around and running out, off the podium and down the stairs, Seto behind me. I stopped at the door turning to him, seeing the guys running down the corridor towards us.

"Go find Mokuba, and find out what happened. I'm fine, so do not worry. I'm going to go and see what is going on outside."

"But…"

"Do you trust me," I said and he nodded, smiling I placed my hand on his cheek and said, "Then do as I say."

I then turned around and opened the doors strutting out of them into the streets, shouting behind me, "and try to control the panic."

The guys quickly joined me as we looked around the city to see monster, real monsters, flying around. I then saw Obelisk standing in the City Centre, making all the others seem small in comparison.

"Why steal the god cards, and then summon them for all to see?" Joey questioned, confused about why someone would sign post where stolen cards were.

"They weren't summoned Joey," I said seriously, "their real and their in pain." I said feeling the conflicting energy flying around.

Before anyone could say anything else we were blinded by a bright and concentrated light. Our eyes quickly adjusted and I saw that the light was coming from three motorbikes.

"So, you want those cards back?" a male with an Australian accent asked, leaning forward over the top of his bike.

"Yeah," Joey said stepping forwards. It seemed like a turf war against those two.

"They belong to me," Yami added on, also taking a step forwards.

"Well, all you go to do is get passed us," the Australian said again.

"But it's only fair to warn you," the one in the center cut in, "We've been known to fight dirty."

"So what's it gonna be," the one that had been silent said. From what I could see of him, he was staring, well more like glaring passed us in to the building, as if he was looking for someone.

"You don't scare us," Joey said defensively.

"The god cards do not belong to you, it would be in your best interest to return them," Yami said seriously narrowing his eyes at them.

"They serve a new master now," the middle one said smirking, "not you Pharaoh."

Yugi and Yami looked to each other, Yugi with confusion and Yami with suspicion. "You know who I am?" Yami questioned his eyes narrowing even more. Rolling my eyes I walked forwards confidently, stepping in front of the group.

"Well you certainly don't scare me. If you want to duel, then I'll duel," I said going to point to my duel disk, but then I remembered Seto had taken it to fix it, "But I'll need to borrow someone else duel disk. Anyway, you will give the god card back."

"The great Kaylian Paris," the one that had been quiet and glaring behind us said, looking towards me this time, "It is an honour. However, if you want the cards back you will have to follow us." He finished as they started their bikes and turned around slowly starting to ride off, but they waited at the end of the rode, obviously to see what we did.

"Gladly," I muttered, running around the corner where my bike was luckily parked. Climbing on I slipped my helmet on and rode around to the guys who were standing there awkwardly. "Guys, try and keep up, if you can't I'll text you where we are." With that I rode off after them and they took off as well.

The city was surprisingly dead as I raced after the three motorcyclists, most likely due to the real life monsters flying around the city. They would definitely scare anyone off and away from the streets.

Now, I will admit I am a very good rider. I have been riding a motorcycle for multiple years now, preferring it to cars for some unknown reasons, however, I was having trouble keeping up with these three. We had already lost the gang with the speed we were going at. They swerved around the road, turning in sync with one another twisting around the sharp corners at a ridiculous speed. The one of the left side, the Australian, was even showing off with a few ticks, turning so his shoulder was an inch from scraping the ground, jumping and going over some parked cars.

We were now coming up to a junction and I was trying to guess which way they were going to go. Left would make sense if they were heading to where the gods had been summoned; right would just lead them in a circle and straight on would lead them to the sea. I was thinking left. Once we reached it, they surprised me again, splitting up each of them going different ways. Deciding quickly I followed the one that seemed to be the leader, who went straight. The others had hopefully gone back and would lead the guys to the gods while I dealt with this one, it was time for answers. It was just him and myself it was easier to keep up as a could ride a lot closer without having to worry about escape routes if something happened, which was likely to happen with three, they drove on the line, especially with the show off. This one however, didn't turn again, but kept on going straight. 'We're going to stop' I thought as soon as we passed the last turn off before the barrier between the sea and us, nowhere else to go. This time I was right, he slammed on his breaks swinging his bike so it skidded to a stop, sideways. I pulled up in front of him, stopping as well. We both climbed off, taking off our helmets at the same time, eyes connected in suspicion and superiority. Without taking my eyes off him I placed the helmet on my seat and then ran my hand though my hair trying to get some volume back into it from having the helmet on.

"You ride well," he commented emotionlessly, hanging his helmet on his handlebars.

"Thank you, so do you." I replied nodding to him, "Now you I've led me away from everyone else, so what do you want?" I questioned before smirking, "Because if you wanted to be alone with me, all you had to do was ask," I finished, slightly flirting, wanting to see what his reaction would be.

"As much as I would love some alone time with you, that's not what this is about. Besides you're not really my type." he said, lips twitching slightly into a smirk, playing along.

"You don't even know me." I smirked, leaning back on my bike, arms crossed over my chest. "And to think about I don't know, what your name?"

"I've seen you on TV enough to think I do," he smirked, "And its Rafael."

"Pleasure to meet you Rafael," I said I pushing myself off my bike and walked over to him, leaning up to whispering quietly in his ear, "and that is not me." I pulled back to see his smirk drop, "so, who are the other two?"

"Valon's the Australian and the other is Allister."

"Good to know, I like knowing who I am dealing with. Now why don't you tell me what is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well let's see, I'm in a duel, the roof of the arena is blown off by real monsters and the god card stolen. Now that's obviously you, and seeing as you seemed to know something about how powerful the god cards are, don't say you don't" I quickly put in seeing he was going to interrupt, "I know you do.

"You don't know anything," he glared.

I sighed looking him over. Upon seeing the green crystal around his neck my face hardened going serious. "I know more than you think, probably more that you truly do. However, there are a few things I do not know that you need to fill in for me: now."

"If you know so much, fill it in yourself."

I sighed walking around him circling him. His head followed me, his eyes never leaving me. "Like I said there are a few things I do not know and need you to fill in for me." I stopped behind him and then turned so I was looking out to sea.

"Who is your leader?" I asked, "Where is your base? And what can I say to make you stop all this, before it goes too far?" he joined me on the rail, leaning on it so his body was facing me.

"You look tired," he said not answering my questions. I looked over to him with wide eyes that then narrowed in suspicion. "I'm not going to answer any of your questions, because my orders are that I should let you find out in time, but I will say this. You look tired, far too tired for someone like you should be." I continued starring at him, shocked that he had seen something none of my friends had.

"Someone like me?" I questioned, brushing of the tired comment, "You don't know me and you don't know the half of it, my life is far more complicated than you think."

"You're a 5000 year old priestess or sorcerous from the Pharaoh's court and was also his fiancée. You for some reason had to wait until he returned and have lived all this time; alone."

"Older," I told him still looking out to sea, "much older." I said distantly thinking that it had been 10,000 earth years since I first came here to earth; when I faced the Orichalcos the first time. Thinking about it we were on opposite sides, but we were having a quite civil conversation. "You are far too easy to talk to." I said to him narrowed eye. He laughed turn around so he was now facing the city.

"Cannot say I've heard that before, maybe you just find it easier to talk to strangers."

"No it's you," I said walking round again so I was facing him our eyes meeting, even though, even in my heels he was still taller than me. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Whatever you say," I said still suspicious of him. "Ok, you may not be able to answer my questions, but you can answer me this, why? Why are you on the side of the Orichalcos?"

He sighed crossed his huge arms over this chest, his coat wrinkling as he did so, "It is what is best for the world."

"What?" I asked confused.

"This world is corrupt and full of darkness and the Orichalcos is the only way to save it and bring light back into the world." I started laughing at that. "What?" he glared hotly.

"The Orichalcos is the darkness in this world; it is what brings corruption, not destroying it."

He glared, "There was darkness and corruption in the world before the Orichalcos and now the Orichalcos is the only way to rid the world of this evil."

I opened my mouth to speak and then close it again sighing, knowing that nothing I could say would get through to him, that was the controlling power of the Orichalcos, "Look, the Orichalcos... Someone said the same thing, many years ago, feeling the Orichalcos could be used to get rid of corruption, but it ultimately destroyed him and everything he had tried to build. Don't make the same mistakes." I just finished when I felt it, a surge of power: familiar power. Spinning around I saw a very familiar green light. "Damn it." I muttered running over to my bike pulling on my helmet.

"Where are you going?" he asked pulling on him own as he mounted his bike.

"Where do you think? You distracted me and got, most likely Yami, in a duel. So congratulations. Just know this, you will not win this, I will fight this power till my last breath." I said about to pull away.

"No you won't, because eventually you will see things my way, especially when you see how corrupt you ex-fiancée is." Ignoring him I sped off down the streets, but heard him behind me following and then riding next to me.

 **The Duel**

I was right, when I finally arrived; Yami was in some duel, against an unknown guy in long black robes and a bad haircut. Just as I arrived I saw it appear on the unknown guy's field, Obelisk.

"Hey, where you been?" Joey asked noticing me.

"Led away by one of the biker dudes, had a chat with him and then came here. Probably because they didn't want me stopping this duel, I would have if I had been here." I told him quickly looking to the duel.

"Yeah, their crazy they say this card with take the loser soul, and apparently his puzzle won't help, it called…"

"The Orichalcos," I interrupted, "Yeah, I know a lot about it already and its older than the puzzle, so that is not too much of a suprise. This is not good; the gods and the Orichalcos don't mix well. This could have damaging effects, but I'm not sure what effect." I said annoyed.

" _Obelisk attack!" the guy ordered and Yami's life points dropped to 2000, as his Valkyrian was destroyed._

"Yami!" I shouted slightly in panic, knowing how strong the god cards were.

"You can do it," Joey shouted in encouragement.

"There is not a card in you deck that can stand up to Obelisk." The mystery guy laughed.

"He's right," Yugi sighed, "Obelisk is stronger than ever with that Orichalcos field spell."

"It won't last," I said and they all looked to me, "their powers, they're too… conflicting." As I said that the mystery guys clutched his head, his knee bending, nearly collapsing under him. He started shaking his head, muttering things to himself. Looking up I saw the bikers, including the one who had distracted me, talking to each other. If I had to take a guess, it would be about their, I'm gonna call him, their colleague, but of the way they were laughing and scoffing, I doubt they were friends, especially because of the massive age gap, but hey who am I to judge, I'm thousands of years older than my friends.

" _I know play Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards as long as I discard two. I now summon Gazelle King of Mythical in defence mode and place one card face down."_

" _Now that is done, what was I going to do? Oh yes I was going to attack you with Obelisk again." And with that Gazelle was destroyed._

"Great, not he has got nothing protect his life points with," Tristan said annoyed.

"The age of destruction is here," the guys suddenly said, spreading his arms wide, as if welcoming the sky. "The earth shall be shrouded in darkness and your soul shall fuel the force that devastates mankind."

"What does that mean?" Yami questioned with a serious expression.

"Oh no," I gasped covering my mouth with my hands, eyes wide.

"A great beast is now awakening from it ancient slumber, to complete what it began a millennia ago." I gasped again putting two and two together, realising he meant the Leviathan. "But before it can arise it must absorb enough souls."

"No," I muttered, "Not now… I thought…I didn't think…" I stuttered not sure how to form the words. My breath started coming out quickly and sharply. I looked around panicking running my hand through my hair, gripping at it.

"That sounds familiar," Tristan said quietly.

"Yeah, where did we hear that mumbo before?"

"Where?" I said turning to them, "Where do you hear it?" I turned to him my eyes wide, gripping his shoulders.

"It was Rex and Weevil before Yami and yours duel. You weren't with us; you were off doing whatever it is you girls do."

I started hyperventilating again putting my hand over my chest trying to calm myself down.

"Kaylian are you ok?" Joey asked.

"Kaylian?" Tristan said putting his hand on my shoulder, "calm down."

"No, this can't be happening," I muttered.

"Kaylian hear my voice and calm down," I heard Yami say, "take a deep breath and relax." I did as he said and then put on my serious game face and then nodded to him, letting him know I was alright. He nodded back to me before turning back to the duel.

"Who are you and how do you know these events will happen?" Yami asked.

"Someone's got a lot of questions," the one I now knew as Valon asked.

"It's those biker punks," Joey said obviously only just noticing them, "Who do you guys think you are?"

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything that I am sure has been said," Rafael said arms crossed, "we're soul collectors."

"How do they have that kind of power?" Tristan asked confused.

"The Orichalcos," I said emotionlessly.

"The sooner you make you next move, the sooner I can wipe out your life points and win your soul." The guys said. I then looked to the field to see the guy once again clutching his head, shaking. I then saw Obelisk shudder and fade in and out for a moment before reforming. I could see it in the god's eyes, the pain and torment he was feeling due to the Orichalcos controlling him. Their powers were too conflicted, they couldn't last together. I hoped that Yami would destroy him soon.

" _Obelisk may be powerful, but he is no unbeatable and I will prove it," Yami said drawing his next card. "That card belongs to me and that means I am very familiar with both its strengths and weaknesses."_

" _What weaknesses?" the other guy said._

" _I'll show you. I play monster reborn to bring back Valkyrian the Magnet Warrior (3500/3850)."_

" _In case you had forgotten, Obelisk already defeated that card."_

" _True, but I have a trick up my sleeve. You might not remember my Valkyrian is made up of three monsters. Now Valkyrian disassemble as I activate Brave Attack. This sends my warriors in to battle; Alpha (1400/1700) attack, Beta (1700/1600) attack!" Yami ordered and both of them were destroyed._

" _They're not strong enough to take on my Egyptian Gog," the guys laughed._

" _Really," Yami smirked, "take another look." We all looked and saw that there were scratches across Obelisks' chest._

" _How?" the guys I still don't know the name of said shocked, eyes wide._

" _My Brave Attack combines the points of my three magnet warriors giving them enough points to defeat Obelisk." Yami explained and the guy's eyes widened more. "Gamma destroy Obelisk!" and they were both destroyed._

 _ **Yami -2000**_

 _ **Unknown Guy – 2100**_

"Impressive," I muttered at Yami's move, 'I never would have thought of that.'

I looked up to where Valon, Rafael and Alistair were standing and I saw them talking, but annoyingly I could not hear what they were saying.

" _This is far from done. I don't need Obelisk I have what I need here in my deck. Go Card of Sanctity."_

" _Now thanks to his ability I can now play Watapon (200/300) in defence mode."_

 _The guy laughed, "That's no help, but this is Warrior Dai Grepher (1700-2200/1600)."_

" _And thanks to that move I can play this trap card Dark Renewal. Thanks to this I can sacrifice one of your monsters in addition to one of mine, and I can now bring a spell caster back from my graveyard, like my Dark Magician (2500/2100)."_

" _But I never sent you Dark Magician to the graveyard."_

' _Idiot, there are other ways of sending monsters to the graveyard,' I though._

" _No you didn't, I did."_

" _I place a face down." He ended with._

"He's got a free house now," Joey shouted pumping the air.

"Oh yeah," Tristan joined in while Yugi smiled. I however stayed silent and serious.

" _Dark Magician attack! Wipe out his life points!"_

" _I play Shield Wall, this reinforces my defence with four new monsters, but I think I will add to this through my spell card Bronze Knight, by sacrificing three cards I can summon three bronze Knights."_

" _But that's six monsters," Yami questioned._

"Hey! It's against the rules, check the rule book!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, I think it has something to do with the Seal of Orichalcos," I said, after everything it seemed like the only logical solution. "I mean, I'm not positive, because it is not a published card, so I do not know all its tricks. However it makes sense, with what it is and everything."

"There's something the great Kaylian Paris doesn't know who would have thought." Valon laughed, taking a jab at me.

"They she does catch on quickly," Alistair commented.

"Well, I think I know how to break that seal, though not in the game, that was pretty simple. So, how about some answers, how can you play more than five monsters?"

"The seal doubles the number of monster you can have on the field," Rafael explained finally answering a question I asked.

"That means 10 monsters," Joey said.

"Imagine that he can count," Valon laughed as Joey glared. I rolled my eyes at their immature behaviour.

"Correct and you can't attack my back line without first destroying my front line," the guy explained.

"That's such a copy of a guardian duel," I said with narrowed eyes.

"A what?" one of them, I'm not sure which, said.

"Never mind," I said shaking my head, not wanting to explain it.

 _Moving on from what I said the unknown guy turned back to Yami, "Anyway your Pharaoh you magician is nothing against my army."_

" _I place two face down and summon Queen's Knight in defence mode. I know finish with Dust Tornado to destroy your Seal of Orichalcos."_

"Oh yeah! Beat that you soul dealers or collectors or whatever you are," Joey shouted.

"I don't think it's going to work," I muttered, "Something it just telling me," I finished trailing off. The wind died down and the bright green glow of the Orichalcos was still present on the field.

"It wasn't destroyed, but how?" Yami said shocked.

"It's probably the design," I said so he could hear me clearly, it's too strong."

I heard Rafael say something along the same lines. This was followed by Valon's loud voice traveling across to us saying, "Pharaoh's a slow learner."

"Paris isn't though," Alistair said looking at me, "just like the master said."

"She's familiar with the Orichalcos," Rafael said with narrowed eyes focused on me, in calculation.

 _Turning back to the duel the sill unknown guys, at least to me, played Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Warrior Dai Grepher. He then played Allied Forces giving both his Dai Grepher (3000/1600) and Bronze Knight's (1800/500) an extra 800 points. His Warrior Dai Grepher then destroyed Yami's Dark Magician (2500/2100)._

 _ **Yami – 1500**_

 _ **Unknown Guy – 2100**_

" _Now Bronze Knight destroy his final monster!"_

" _Queen's Knight escape," Yami quickly said._

" _What? How?" he questioned._

" _My face down Magical Academy," Yami said motioning to it, "this allows me to swap my Queen's Knight for my Dark Magician Girl and she will now lead me to victory."_

" _How? How can one beat seven?" he glared._

" _Well firstly she reserves 300 extra points thanks to Dark Magician in my graveyard, (2500-2800/1700) and now I activate Diffusion Wave-Motion."_

"Lucky," I smiled.

 _ **Yami – 500**_

 _ **Unknown Guy – 2100**_

" _Now Dark Magician Girl destroy his monsters! The more monsters you have the more life points you lose." Yami smirked crossing his arms over his chest._

" _I lost," the guys said with wide eyes._

 _ **Yami – 500**_

 _ **Unknown Guy – 0**_

As the duel finished Yami dropped to his knees breathing heavily.

"Yami are you ok?" I asked running forwards to the edge of the Orichalcos. I slam my fist against it wanting to reach him, only to be thrown back slightly.

"Hand me those card," Yami growled standing up.

"No," the guy growled, "the Egyptian Gods are ours."

"We had a deal," Yami said advancing on him.

"Take Obelisk!" he shouted throwing it up to the bikers. The Orichalcos then shrunk around him and with a bright glowing light, which shot up into the sky. As it vanished he collapsed.

"Wait!" Yami shouted, "Give me back those god cards."

"Sorry Pharaoh," Rafael shouted holding Obelisk. "You didn't keep your end of the deal. You need to beat all of us, not just one." He smirked as they all left.

We walked over to the guy's collapsed body. While the others checked him, I picked up the fallen Orichalcos card. Looking at it I saw his picture on the card. Sighing I showed the others with a sad and disappointed smile. I looked over to Yami to see him looking down. I placed my hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle comforting squeeze. He gave me a tight smile back covering my hand with him.

"What's this?" Yugi asked picking something up off the floor, "I think it was around his neck."

"I wonder if this could lead us to where they gain their power from," Yami said looking at it. He lifted his hand up, resting the crystal in his palm. I looked at it over his shoulder and my heart stopped. It was an Orichalcos crystal. Sighing I turned around my hand leaving Yami's as I started to walk off the roof top.

"Kay where are you going?" Tristan asked seeing me leave.

I sighed heavily, my shoulders dropping. I turned around and looked at them. "To sort this out. Let me duel with getting the gods back, this is not your fight, however much they want to make it yours. It's better if I deal with this alone." I told him.

"Like that's going to happen," Joey said disbelievingly.

"We're a tram Kaylian and friends, like it or not," Yugi said giving me a cute smile. I sighed again.

"It's too dangerous. You don't even know what you are up against." I said fiercely,

"You know what we are up against," Yami said walking to me taking my hand in his, "So fill us in and let us help."

"No, I am serious let me handle this."

"No," he said gripping my hand tighter, "I will not let you do this alone."

"You have no say in it," I laughed humourlessly.

"I am fighting this fight with you whether you like it or not, so either you tell us what you know, or I go in blind." He finished lifting my hand to his lips.

"That's the thing Yami," I said turning my hand so it was clasping his, "I can make educated guesses and I know bit and pieces from my past, but in this era… I know very little that is concrete."

"Tell us what you know," Joey said smiling.

"Ok I will, but promise me something." I said looking at all of them.

"Anything," Yami smiled and the others nodded.

"Never give in to it."

 **Please read and review, I need feedback to know if it's any good (what is in this story will probably be my favourite to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Next one up, if you guys have any questions please let me know.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

The theft of the Gods cards was all over the news, along with the fact of the real life monsters were flooding the city and had destroyed the Kaiba dome during Yami and mines duel. Most had worked out however that the duel would have ended in a draw, unless one of us had something else to play that would have stopped the attack. However, I certainly did not, so unless Yami had it would have ended in a draw. I had tried to ask him but he gave me a rather confusing cryptic answer which no one truly understood.

We had all gone home after the duel to regroup and get our thoughts together. I hope they thought about what I had said about the Orichalcos, because I don't think it was just going to leave us alone.

Anyway, that was last night. We had all met up this morning and were walking through town until a smile blonde ball of energy jump straight on to Yugi, hugging him tightly. We all froze not really sure what was going on and why this blonde had just hugged Yugi.

"Please don't tell me you have forgotten about me," she said stepping back. Seeing the blank looks on our faces, she held up a duel monsters card, I couldn't see what is was, but Yugi obviously did and defiantly recognized it did seeing as he gasped, "Rebecca."

"You that brat!" Joey shouted, earning a slap on the back of the head from me.

"Looks like she traded in her teddy bear for glasses," Tristan said trying to be discrete, however we all heard him.

"I don't need teddy anymore, not when I have a boyfriend to protect me," she said latching herself on to Yugi's arm.

I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh, 'young love, so cute.' I thought as I heard a chuckle come from Yami next to me. I looked up to him and he smiled down at me.

Hearing the laugh Rebecca looked over to us, and he mouth dropped when she saw Yami. "What? Two Yugi's? Now that's just unfair?" she pouted.

"It's a long story," we all said at the same time.

"Well, fill me in when we get to Grandpa. He'll want to know to, and he really wants to see you Yugi." She said shaking off the initial shock.

 **Museum**

As we walked in to the museum to meet the professor I quickly pulled Yami aside as the others walked ahead.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Listen, just so you know and this is clear; I don't know who is behind this. I have theories but nothing solid. But I need you to do something for me."

"What?" he asked placed his hands on my bear arms slowly rubbing them up and down.

I took his hands and brought them up to my lips with a soft kiss, "Trust me." I whispered with a tender smile. He returned it and placed my hand on his arm as he walked me toward the exhibition room where everyone was. It was times like these that his old nature, him as the Pharaoh, shined through. He was still there subconsciously and it was getting stronger and stronger every day. While he had no memories his personality was still there and it was nice to see it.

As we neared it we heard the professor, "these monster appearances have something to do with you and these stone tablets support my theory. You share a common bond with a 5000 year old Pharaoh."

"You half right," I said walking in with Yami.

"Miss Paris what are you doing here?" The Professor questioned, for some reason not completely noticing Yami standing next to me.

"Long story, anyway, Mr. Hawken's I would like you to meet the 5000 years old Pharaoh you were talking about," I smirked gesturing to Yami who was also smirking amused.

"What?" he said eyes wide, confused and shocked at the older replica of Yugi standing before him?

"Now, from what I've heard on the grape vine is that you have been studying duel monsters, and if you're looking in to its history, well I'm the one to ask. You see I know its history better than anyone." I said letting go of Yami, walking forwards so that I was standing directly in front of him, an eye brow raised.

"Well, from what I know, the Egyptians used this ancient power to summon monsters to fight for them. However the source of their power grew out of control and the great Pharaoh managed to turn that darkness in to light."

"Yes, that is that person here," I said gesturing to Yami behind me. "However, it is a little more complicated than that."

"So is that what this is?" Yugi asked referring to the weird phenomenon's which had been occurring, "has that power returned?"

"I'm afraid so," the Professor said nodding in agreement.

"Not quite," I cut in, stepping further forwards shaking my head seriously, "this power is not from Egypt. It's not the same power that Yami locked away 5000 years ago. It's another one that I think, no offence Yami, is worse and far older."

"Yes," Hawkins said rubbing the back of his head with his hand, slightly embarrassed, "I was going to say that on my latest exhibition I came across soothing interesting. They were carving in an underwater cave." He finished quickly pulling out some photos and showing them to us.

"Oh my," I said shocked seeing the photos I knew were from Atlantis.

"I believe it to be Atlantis, so these creatures didn't live 5000 years ago but 10,000 years ago."

"I'll give you that. That is roughly when they arrived here."

"10.000 years that seems familiar," Tristan questioned pinching his chin between his fingers.

"It was your first job," Yugi stated with a look of realization directed towards me.

"Are you guys only just putting that together I thought it was pretty obvious." I stated with a confused look on my face, as I was confused as of why they were only just realizing that I had met the Orichalcos before because it was my first job.

"First job?" Hawkins questioned.

"I'll explain it to you another time," I said dismissively.

"Excellent," Hawkins said excitedly. "There is still so much I do not know and you seem to be the person to talk to."

"Well, I've lived a long time," I said shrugging as if my life was not as important as it was. I did not need a scientist poking around in things that did not concern him.

"This picture," Yugi said changing that subject, "it shows the monsters destroying a city."

"If you look closely you will see that not all of the monsters are attacking the city." He pointed out.

"So some of the monsters are evil and some are good?" Yugi questioned.

"I haven't collected enough evidence to confirm this, but I believe that there is a parallel world of duel monsters and throughout history some humans have been able to release them.

"Well that would make sense," Yami said nodding his head as he thought it over. He stepped forwards to stand by my side, taking my hands gently, "Kaylian you said there were many other worlds."

"Yes there are," I said looking at him, before turning to Hawkins with a suspicious look, "Never been to the world of the duel monster spirits, they are really secretive, though technically it's the same world as out guardian creatures. They are just less… restrictive." I said trying to think of the right words.

"This is just so confusing," Tristan said shaking his head as he put his hand to his forehead.

I laughed as Hawkins looked at him sympathetically, "Don't worry, at the moment it is just a theory."

"But it's true!" Rebecca shouted stomping her foot stubbornly.

"She is right, and so are you. You're not far off." I said.

"Yeah, I'm on board!" Joey shouted punching the air. "After everything we've been through I mean just look at Yugi and the Pharaoh or Kaylian herself. The point is not everything can be explained."

"Actually," Both Rebecca and I said at the same time. This resulted in Rebecca glaring at me. I nodded to her, allowing her to speak.

"Most of what you have been through, we believe actually originated in Atlantis." She explained

"Don't you mean your Grandpa's beliefs, I mean you're just a kid," Joey said with disbelief.

"I'm no kid, I'm a college student." Rebecca said stubbornly, stomping her foot.

"What!" we all shouted.

"No way," I gasped not quite believing it.

"Yes I am," she said taking a step towards me glaring.

"Ok, ok," I said placing my hands in front of me defensively, stopping her from coming any closer.

"Right to move on," Hawkins said pulling Rebecca back to his side. "As you seem to know 5000 year ago the Pharaoh save the world from these monsters. And now he had been reborn, first in you puzzle and he had now been released, somehow. I believe mankind needs him again," he finished, looking at Yami.

Yami looked down, thinking deeply about something, most likely what had just been said and what it meant for him.

"He was never reborn," I said with a sigh, crossing my arms over my chest. "He was trapped in the puzzle and the released when he connected with Yugi. He was then released again when his soul separated from Yugi. However, I don't think that separated him from the puzzle or Yugi."

"Why?" he asked looking down at the puzzle.

"You souls inside it, separating you from it, I don't know what would happen. I would not risk it."

"Risk is part of life, you'll never learn anything without risk," Rebecca said superiorly, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

I ignored her, as at this point she would not know that some things are not worth risking. Especially not when you now things are right how they were now.

"But, I don't know what to do." Yami sighed tiredly and annoyed at himself.

"Sadly, this is where my knowledge ends." Hawkins said sighing as well, upset that he did not have all the answers.

There was a moment of silence when everyone was thinking over what had been said. Well, everyone but me, my mind was on the Orichalcos and its rise to power once again. That and whether or not Dartz was the leader or if it was someone else. I think it is someone else, because I should have felt it if it was Dartz, or Adam would have. However, if it wasn't Dartz who was it, the Orichalcos choosing another human would have been something noticeable, the energy surrounding this realm would have slightly shifted, but nothing. This is what made the whole things slightly more suspicious.

My train of thought and the silence was broken when Yugi gasped. "Wait, what about this? Ever seen anything like this?" He quickly pulled out the Orichalcos stone he had picked up from the duel earlier.

"That's awesome," Rebecca gasped, quickly moving to his side in amazement.

"What have you got there?" Hawkins questioned, interested, as he moved to get a closer look at the stone.

"Not sure, we got it from the guy Yami dueled last night," Yugi explained laying the stone in his hand, but kept hold of the string chain.

I quickly clasped my necklace, fiddling with it in my fingers. I let out a nervous sigh as I looked down to it and its current hour glass state. I always wondered why, when it was made a secret eighth millennium item to help me in that time, it was made an hour glass. I guess the gods work in mysterious ways.

"It's not something you should mess with. It's beyond any of you," I said seriously, as I looked to each of them. "I would leave it alone." I said, slightly threateningly. I then span around, my hair flying over my shoulders and walked out of the room, my heels clicking on the floor. I did not want them involved in this. I knew in the end they would be in the end, whether due to fate or their own stubbornness, but it doesn't mean I wanted it.

As I reached the gap in the wall to the exhibition room we were in and turned the corner, I saw, from the corner of my eye, Yami try to follow me. Tristan however held him back and I heard him say,

"Leave her for a bit mate; she obviously has something important on her mind."

I pull out my phone as I continue walking out of the museum. I press Adam's contact and wait for the ring. It doesn't come, the call goes straight to voicemail, "pick up you phone idiot." I said leaving the message. I let out a tired sigh. I was once again alone; I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, at the end of the day I do tend to work alone.

 **Kaylian's home**

I arrived back at mine with a tired sign. My house did not help the lonely feel as I opened the door to silence.

I quickly go to the kitchen to grab some food and a drink before walking down to my study. At the back of my study was a locked door, which led to my secret study library, this was my destination.

This room was full of old paintings and books, secrets that I did not want anyone to know. However, now I needed answers and they would have to be in here and hopefully having a clearer vision and a reminder of the past would help me figure out my next move. A next move which could very well be something with three warriors trapped in crystal.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

 **Kaylian's Secret Study**

I was standing looking at a painting on the wall. It happened to be of me, back in medieval times in one of the royal courts, I can't remember which one, after a while, insignificant things blur into one. Shaking my head I walked over to the book shelf full of hand written leather bound books. I ran my hand across the books, looking for a particular one. I look up and see one extremely old one on the top shelf towards the end. I knew it was the right one as when I pulled it out, it had the Orichalcos symbol stitched on the front of it.

I reached up and pulled the book off the shelf, clutching it to my chest. I walked over to and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs tucking my legs under nether me. I ran my hand across the cover with a sad sigh. This book contained my memories and experiences of my time in Atlantis. I had been one of Dartz' guardians, along with Adam, and from that we were part of his royal advisers. Over the time we were there we both saw the darkness take over Dartz, and everything were tried to bring him back to the light failed. Eventually, Ironheart when behind out backs and called upon the Legendary Knights, but even that did not work. So, that job failed, but luckily or unluckily, depending on your point of view, I had another chance to get it right. I now had to work out how to do it.

Sighing I opened the book to the page which told of the first meeting with the legendary knights, they were said to help destroy the Orichalcos so hopefully what I wrote back then could give me a clue.

 **Flashback/Diary entry – Meeting Legendary Knights**

Ironheart had just told us that he had summoned the three legendary knights and that they had just arrived and were now standing in front of us.

"What!" I shouted furious at what he had done. I turned my glare of him and on to the knights, insulted that he obviously didn't think we could do our job, but that they could. Spirits from another world, who knew little to nothing of what was truly going on.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to change your mind, so I'm going to stay with Dartz. Someone has to keep an eye on him and keep him safe, even if he is going dark," Adam said, not bothered by the Knights. He glanced over the knights before walking off.

"But," I started, however he was already gone. Sighing I turned back to them and said through gritted teeth, "Fine. Look it's our job to help Dartz. If Ironheart called you here fine, but do not get in my way. I can deal with this without help." With that I walked off in the opposite direction to the others.

As I walked through the palace I felt Elina's power wash over me as she summoned herself. I ignore her, thinking that she was simply staying with Dartz while I wasn't there. What I didn't know was that Elina was actually speaking to the Knights.

 **Time Skip – Atlantean Garden**

I was sitting in one of the central city gardens. This was a sacred place, which was protected from the monsters due to the spiritual alignment, which meant the spirits of Atlantis protected it. The spirituality of the area meant that I loved coming here to meditate, realigning my chakras, trying to strengthen my power and clear my head.

"You are very balanced," a voice behind me said, breaking my concentration. Sighing I turned around annoyed, to see the blue knight of the legendary knights behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked still annoyed that he had interrupted me. I turned back around and closed my eyes, focusing my mind again.

"To talk, you seem like you need to." I heard him say.

"I don't think I need anything from you," I said rudely, I then felt a shift in the air. "And take you sword away from my face," I sighed without opening my eyes.

"Very good," he said and then I heard the clank of his armor. Knowing that he was not going to leave, I opened my eyes to see that he had sat down in front of me.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I sighed giving him a pointed look as I softly rested my hands on my lap.

"No, I'm here to help," he said calmly, looking at me, almost calculatingly.

"Can I at least have your name then?" I asked smirking.

"Critias," he said nodding his head.

"Pleasure to meet you. So, what sort of help can you give me?"

He didn't say anything, but gently took my hands instead. He held them in his, separating them, creating a circle between us. He then moved them so our palms were touching. "Now, imagine you powers flowing around the circle we had created. First slowly and then getting faster and faster until it is a continuous flow of energy." He told me.

I did as he said and then slowly he turned our hands so they were wrapped around the others. Suddenly the area in the middle of our hands was filled with a bright stunning light. Warmth then spread through me as the light faded and he let go.

"Feel better?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I do," I said also with a small smile. I reached up pulled my hair over one shoulder playing with it nervously.

Critias smirked while standing up, before helping me up as well. "You don't have to do anything alone you know. Asking for or accepting help is one of the greatest lessons you can learn. Once you have learnt it, it becomes your greatest strength."

"Interesting," I said stilling looking at him. "Guess you've learnt it?"

"I know when to ask for help. I may not ask for it often, but I know when I need it." He said squeezing my hand before dropping it.

I went to say something only for the earth to shake as something hit the city.

 **End of Flashback/Diary entry**

Sighing once again I flicked through the book, hoping something would jump out at me. I was looking for anything to do with the Orichalcos and why it may have returned, but nothing seemed to pop out. After the battle of Atlantis both sides were destroyed and the city sank, along with all the stones.

'Why are they back?' I thought with pursed lips.

"The Orichalcos?" I said aloud, closing the book. Standing up I went to the desk with my computer. I placed the book on the desk and sat on the chair in front of the computer. Starting it up I logged in to the Industrial Illusions server and used it to search the Orichalcos card. Pegasus and I had created this special server, which had restricted accessed so only he and I could access it. This server let us search any card that had ever been played as long as they were some record. The record could be a live recording of a duel, or now whenever a card was played by a duel disk, seeing as it had to be scanned.

I the results that came up were small, but were there. It said that it was a field spell. It seemed to give monster a power boost and let you summon more than five, using you trap and magic slots as well, finally it could not be destroyed by a card effect. Basically once it was played it couldn't be destroyed, at least not in the duel.

"Maybe it could be destroyed outside of the duel," I muttered scanning the page again. Before I could read on, to see if there was any more, the bell rang. Sighing, I quickly clicked print and then left the room to answer the door.

Looking through the window in the door I saw Seto standing on the other side. Smiling I opened the door, "hey," I said.

"Hello," he said nodding. We then stood there standing in silence for a moment.

"Emm, do you want to come in?" I asked opening the door wider.

"Umm, no I left Mokuba at home alone, I just came to drop this by," he said holding up a silver brief case.

"Oh, what is it?" Smirking he opened it to reveal my duel disk watch, all shinny and new. "Oh wow you fixed it." I gasped.

Nodding he took it out and gently put it on my wrist. "I thought you'd want it back. Because you don't have a normal one, and someone like you should always have a duel disk on them," he finished quickly, withdrawing his hand to rub the back of his head.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him, before looking down. Sighing, looking up to speak I saw weird light cover the sky. "What?" I said confused.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"What's that light? It looks like the northern lights."

"Maybe it is?"

"What in the world," I said, more to myself than to him. Then it hit me, "It can't be." I gasped, "I'll see you later Seto."

I then left him on my porch, running for the garage. Opening it, I go for my bike, but then I remembered that it was on the plane as I was going to the USA in the next few days. Exhaling I grab the keys for my car instead and jump in, pulling out.

I rolled down the window and shouted to Seto, "get in I'll drop you home, even if it is ten seconds down the road."

Shaking his head in confusion, he got in and I pulled away, the automatic gates opening as I drove out.

I stopped in front of the Kaiba mansion gates, and Seto got out.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine," I said smiling, "see you later," I shouted driving off as a ridiculous speed.

I soon arrived at the City Plaza and saw the others there. I pulled over and jumped out, running over to them.

"Guys," I shouted joining them. Looking up I saw monsters flying overhead. They circled and then flew into a green crystal. The crystal then broke to reveal an eye, with a cat like slit.

"What is that?" Joey shouted.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Tristan said leaning away from it scared.

A beam of light then surrounded the eye and a swirling wind then head directly towards us.

"Guys run," Tristan shouted as he, Joey and I did just that, moving away from the wind. Turning to look behind me however, I saw the Yugi and Yami has stayed behind and the wind had surrounded them.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted worried. He was about to run back, but was held back by Tristan who shouted,

"Don't mate; you don't want to get caught in that as well."

"Yugi! Yami! Come on!" I shouted motioned for them to join us. The wind then got stronger and stronger until we couldn't see him anymore.

"No!" Joey shouted.

After a moment a light appeared and a green dragon appeared with it.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Joey shouted covering his eyes from the light.

"It can't be," I gasped shocked at seeing that particular dragon.

"Timaeus! Protect us from that monster!" Yugi shouted.

Another blast of air appeared, however, Timaeus fired a surge of fire at it, knocking back the wind blast. The surge then hit the eye and crystal destroying them both. The crystal started falling to the ground and Timaeus disappeared into a card Yami and Yugi were both holding.

We walked back to Yugi and Yami to see them focusing on a pink light which vanished along with the northern lights.

"What was that?" Tristan asked, looking to each of us for answered.

I looked to Yugi and Yami with a raised eyebrow and they looked to me. Yugi not managing to meet my look looked down and then looked to the card. Yami continued to look at me and then looked at the card. Finally he and Yugi looked to each other.

"Looks like Timaeus is strong, but not strong enough," Yugi said to Yami.

"We must release the other two dragons," Yami replied nodding to him. Yugi went to say something, but I interrupted.

"You can't." They all looked to me in confusion.

"Timaeus chose you, the others will choose others who they want to release them and only they can release them. We will just have to wait."

Grave looks were passed around the group, or in Tristan's case, a look of confusion.

"I don't think there is time for that," Yami said shaking his head, looking at me before looking to the sky, worried about what was to come next.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Sorry this is a bit of a filer chapter, but I still hope you like it. Please read, review and enjoy.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

The night had passed and we were now all in Yugi's house sitting in a semi-circle around the TV. I was next to Yami, who had Yugi on the other side. Joey was on the other side to me, with Tristan next to him. I had flicked on the news, against the original complaints of Joey. It was explained what was thought to have happened last night, and that what had happened occurred all over the world.

"Well at least nothing happened here," Tristan said, relieved leaning back on his chair. However at the same time I could see that he was worried about what had happened.

"Yeah, thanks to this card, Yugi kicked that things butt. I guess until it comes back again." Joey said picking the card from the table in the centre.

"I still don't understand how a card did that. I mean it doesn't seem that special to me," Tristan said taking the card from Joey looking at it before waving it around, trying to get it to do something.

"Hey, it has to be handled with care," Joey shouted snatching from Tristan, completely contradicting his previous statement. "To the untrained eye, it is nothing, but any real duelist knows that it is special, isn't that right?" Joey finished turning to Yugi for agreement, only to be met with wide eyes and stuttering.

"Umm, yeah… this is no telling what else this thing can do," Yugi said gently taking the card, looking at it in interest and concern.

"Your right. The Eye of Timaeus contains the spirit of an ancient Dragon and although it protected us, it could be dangerous."

I smiled to myself, before letting out a tiny laugh at what he said. Sadly this caught their attention and everyone looked to me. "Nothing, don't worry about it," I reassured them with a knowing smile.

"So where do we start? Cause I ain't got a clue."

"I believe the secret lies in your hand Yugi," Yami said motioning to it.

"Hey, let me see it again," Joey said reaching for it, "Maybe we could get that dragon out again and he could give us our answers." Yami quickly pulled the pulled the card out of Joey's reach, as Tristan cut in with;

"I thought it had to be handled with care." Following that the two of them started fighting, which I tried to stay out of. However, I did start laughing, they were just too funny.

With a sigh, I leaned back against the back of my seat, crossing my leg over the other.

The door opening quickly brought the two fighting boys apart. In the open door stood Yugi's Grandpa.

"Sorry to interrupt Kids."

"Are we being too loud?" Yugi asked, a sheepish look covering his face.

"No," Grandpa said shaking his head, "I just wanted to give you this," he then pulled out a package, which Yami got up to get.

"Who's it from?" Yugi asked as Yami took the package, looking at the label.

"I'm not sure," Grandpa said shaking his head.

"Let's hope it is good news," Tristan sighed. Yami nodded sitting in between me and Yugi again. Yugi quickly looked over his shoulder looking for an indication about who it was from.

"Oh no," he sigh and from that I guessed he saw something.

"What is it?" I asked leaning to look as well. Scanning the label I saw what you saw, "from the office of Maximillian Pegasus."

Yami gasped in horror while Tristan and Joey both let out a shout, jumping into each other's arms. I on the other hand laughed. I took it from Yami and opened it to reveal a tape on a card with a key on it.

"This is too similar to Duelist Kingdom, I say we toss it." Tristan said leaning away from it in fear.

"I'm with Tristan," Joey agreed doing the same while nodding vigorously.

"It's fine," I said taking the tape and putting it in the TV, "Pegasus is harmless."

"Harmless!" they all shouted in shock.

"Yes, harmless," I said matter of fatly.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Joey asked hesitantly, slowly moving behind the sofa, obviously hoping we would not notice.

Pegasus then appeared on the screen with a big smile. "Greetings Yugi-boy and I suppose you to Pharaoh. It had been so long. You never write, you never call, after everything you could email. I would have loved to hear of your," he paused putting his fingers to his chin, tapping it, "how should I put it… split, directly and not from the grapevine."

"Guys were still here right?" Joey said nervously from behind the sofa.

"Yes Joey we're all still here," I said rolling my eyes.

"Now," Pegasus said back on the TV, "I hope Miss Kaylian is with you, because I assumed she would be. Now, here is the deal, as I'm sure you know duel monsters have been running amuck all over the world. Luckily for me Kaiba-boy has been taking most of the heat."

"Oh no," I sighed closing my eyes for a second, before reopening them.

"Of course I know who is really behind this," Pegasus cut in, as if he was actually in the room. He comment also caught my attention, and therefore I gave him my full attention.

"I must stop them, they are running the reputation of my game and this is not good for business. The problem is I can't leave the information on this tape, too risky. So, you will have to come see me instead."

Once again everyone but me gasped and their eyes all widened.

"It's the only way to ensure complete secrecy. Now, last but not least I have included a one of a kind card; just make sure you don't lose it." Pegasus said getting more panicked and in the end he moved right up to the camera, obviously scared.

"Alright, I won't," Yugi said slightly taken aback, as if Pegasus could hear him.

"It's the only way to enter my compound, guard it with your life, they must not take it." The video cut out after that, with no other explanation.

"We can't trust him…right?" Joey said finally moving out from behind the sofa.

"Yugi?" Tristan said looking to him for his opinion.

"Let's go. Pegasus may be out only hope." Yami said thoughtfully.

Yugi nodded agreement, adding, "True, alright I'm going."

"You sure?," Joey questioned, and Yugi nodded, "then I'm going with you."

"You mean it?" Yugi exclaimed shocked.

"Consider my bag packed," Joey said smiling at him.

"I'm in to." Tristan nodded.

"Well I'd prefer it if you all stayed here and didn't get involved. However, I do not think that's possible anymore." I sighed once again looking to each of them, all of them shaking their heads. I ended on Yami who raised his eyebrow at me, as if telling me that was never going to happen. "Then let's go," I sighed shaking my head as they pumped their fists in their air in celebration.

"Wait, guys I have a question," Joey quickly cut in breaking up the celebration the others were having, "how are we going to get there?"

They all then dropped down and looked to each other, none of them sure how to answer him.

"You guys can come with me," I said after an amusing moment of watching them think. "I am going over to the US to see Duke anyway."

"But we still need ticket," Joey said sighing resting his chin on his fist thinking.

"Which are expensive," Yugi sighed looking to where his Grandfather was outside the door in the other room.

"Guy," I sighed shaking my head at them, "you're talking to someone who is over 5000 years old, a dueling champion and, to a certain extent a business woman." I finished, raising an eyebrow, waiting to see if any of them got it.

It seemed like none of them did because they all had confused looks.

"So?" Joey said with a raised eye brow.

I shook my head, before smiling at their simple minds, "I own a private jet."

"Oh," they all said at the same time, though Yami still looked confused. I placed my hand on his leg, and whispered to him, "a private plane that I own, so you don't need tickets." He then nodded in realization.

"Cool!" Joey said breaking out of it, "yes above first class!"

"Yeah," I sighed smiling, shaking my head at his antics. "We leave tomorrow morning," I told him before standing up. "I need to finish packing and you guys need to start." With that I nodded politely to them walking out. I said goodbye to Grandpa Moto before heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Hope you like this. Please post a review or favourite or follow if you haven't, just so I know that people are still reading it and interested.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

 **Kaylian's House – Her Room**

I closed my suitcase, locking it before picking up my phone from where it had been charging on my dressing table. I still hadn't heard anything from Adam, which annoyed me to the ends of the earth. However, what was actually more worrying was the fact that I hadn't heard anything from Mai. Sighing I clicked on her contact and put the phone against my ear to just hear it ringing. It then went to voicemail.

"Hey loser, I have better things to do then answer my phone, so leave a message and depending on who you are I may get back to you." Mai's voice said through my phone.

"Hey Hotstuff, can you call me back already please, I'm starting to get worried. I haven't seen you since the morning of Yami and mines duel and even then you were acting off. Give me a call, at least so I know you're ok." I said in to the phone leaving her a message.

Disconnecting that I text Duke, as it was quite late, especially for him. I just said that the boys would be coming with me tomorrow.

After that I looked for one more number. After looking and debating whether or not to call, I decided to.

It rang once and was quickly picked up, "Who is this? If you're after information on the so called monsters I have none, as I have already said" Seto voice said, sounding tired and stressed.

"Seto it's me," I said smiling, even though he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Oh, hello Kaylian," he said with a sigh of relief, "what do you want?"

"To check that you're ok. I know you're taking a lot of the blame for everything that is happening."

"We're dealing with it. Just a bit of warning though, you might get a bit of backlash as well, seeing as it seemed to start in your duel with Yugi, I mean Yami. Anyway a few things have been said." Seto told me tiredly.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up," I said sitting down and back on my bed.

"Your welcome, now are you ok? After what happened at the duel?"

"I'm fine; so much has happened I kind of forgot about it."

"Well… if you need to…err well talk…You're welcome to come over. I mean I know Mokuba would be…" Seto said hesitantly, obviously a bit nervous about what he was saying.

"I know what you mean," I said smiling and nodding again before realising he couldn't see me. "And thank you, but I'm actually heading to America tomorrow."

"Really why," Seto question interested.

"Visiting Duke and Pegasus called. So I'll be over there for a bit."

"Well maybe we can talk when you get back; perhaps over dinner or something." Seto said obviously trying to sound casual, but there was a nervous edge to his voice.

"Seto Kaiba are you asking me out on a date," I asked cheekily with a small laugh. Seto then started to stuttered, not sure how to reply, he was officially out of his comfort zone.

"I'll get back to you on it, but I certainly wouldn't mind it." I said. I then head a scuffle on his side on the phone, and then I heard him sigh.

"I've got to go; Mokuba is eavesdropping when he should be in bed."

I let out a little laugh at the idea of Mokuba eavesdropping on Seto; I then looked at the clock and saw how late it was. "And so should you, it's after midnight."

"Too much work."

"Get some sleep, goodnight Seto."

"Good night Kaylian." And with that we both hung up and I went to bed.

 **Next Day**

I drove to the airport run way where the gang was waiting, staring at the jet. I turned the engine off, but before I could open my door it was opened for me. I looked up and saw Yami standing there. He old world values must still be locked subconsciously.

"Hey," I said as I climbed out of the car. I threw the keys to a worker who was walking towards me. "You get a single scratch on her and you lose your job."

"Yes Miss," he said walking around to the car.

"Oh, and my bags are in the back. Come on guys," I said walking on to the plane, tapping away at my phone for last minute details and looking for messages. Mai and Adam still hadn't gotten back to me, and I was really worried, and a little annoyed (at Adam).

The plane journey was pretty quiet, most of us lost in thought, or in my case trying to sort out the mess those monsters had put us in. Along with that I decided to check on Industrial Illusions. I had a few shares in from helping Pegasus with the game and cards I could see that someone was buying it up, fast. I worked right through, trying to track down who was buying these shares, while the others eventually dropped off to sleep. I watched them, seeing the peaceful smiles on their faces, and wished they would be there to stay. I looked over to the chair next to me, across the aisle to see that Yami to had fallen asleep. I let out a small smile at the fact that a few strands of his hair had fallen down, across his forehead. I pushed my laptop away and stood up, walking over to him gentle and quietly as to not wake anybody up. I carefully stroked the hair off his forehead back into his hair, before placing a kiss on his now clear forehead.

"I hope, my Pharaoh, that what you see while we are dealing with this won't change your opinion of me." I whispered into his ear giving him a final kiss before straightening up. His head rolled to the side and my name fell from his lips. I smiled sweetly again before walking back to my laptop. I gave him one last look before going back to my work.

 **America – San Fransisco**

When we finally landed we rushed through security and a car on the other side that Pegasus sent. After a little confusion over a bag that belonged to no one we were off, on are way to Industrial Illusions Headquarters.

"This doesn't look anything like back home," Joey said in awe. My guess that he hadn't left the country before, or at least not a lot.

"Of course not, its San Francisco mate! Home of the Golden Gate Bridge." Tristan said laughing, "Not to mention all the sea food you can eat!" he finished slapping him on the shoulder.

"This is not a vacation Tristan," I laughed shaking my head, "this is serious."

"She's right and from the sound of it Pegasus might already be in danger." Yami said with a serious expression.

"Let's just hope we find him first," Yugi said worried.

We went silent after that, apart from the occasional travel chatter. Joey and Tristan were staring out the winder pointing out all the different sights. Looking over to Yugi I saw his fingers rapidly tapping on his leg and Yami was even deeper in thought.

"You ok?" I asked them both.

"Humm…" Yugi hummed looking over to me, obviously not hearing what I said. "Oh yeah, I just can't help but think about what we've learnt this week. All of this, other world and how the gate way between them has opened. And along with all that, that super monster is trying to destroy both worlds. They only protect we have is this card." Yugi said taking the card out of the case. "But it doesn't seem to be enough."

"We need the other two, and we have no clue when they will be released. It could be in a dream, in a duel or even in a desperate time." I told them, looking at the card myself.

"But we don't know who will be chosen," Yami commented quietly.

"I have some idea," I nodded, looking out the window. Seeing a building coming up on the rights and quickly said to the driver, "Pull over." He did so.

"What's wrong Kaylian?" Yami asked with a slight panic.

Joey, realising that we had stopped added, "Yeah why we stopping?"

"No problem," I said opening the door, "My bike's stored here and I don't want to leave it in the city." I finished climbing out. Seeing as I was already planning to come I had sent my bike ahead and something was telling me that I would need it.

I walked over to the building and went inside straight up to the desk. I quickly handed over the card with my registration and, after she typed in the details she handed me an electronic card for the storage unit and my keys. I walked out and went over to the storage unit with my bike. Coming back out of it, I was wheeling by bike over to the car. It seems even in desperate times, Pegasus knows me well as the driver had already attached the holder for my bike to the back of his car. He helped me load it and secure it before going back to the driver's seat. I checked it one more time before going back to my seat.

I smiled at the boys before saying, "now we can go." Surprisingly the boys rolled their eyes, chuckling.

We chatted for most of the journey about this and that, nothing serious. That was until about half way through, Yugi's Eye of Timaeus started glowing.

"Look its glowing? Why is it glowing?" Yugi asked shocked.

"Another's been chosen," I said leaning back in my seat. "That's two out of three."

"But who?" Joey asked.

"My bet is Seto," I said with a smirk.

"Money bags! No way! Kaiba's got a new powerful rare card, bet he's thrilled."

"I doubt it. Knowing him, he probably thought he was hallucinating. But I wonder why it chose him now."

The boys all shrugged, no one having an answer. We drove for a tiny bit longer before something strange happened. The driver pulled over and stopped at an abandoned petrol station.

"Why are we stopping?" Yami asked leaning across to look out of the window.

"I don't know do we need petrol?" I asked looking out as well.

No one answered once again, because no one knew. We sat there, assuming that the need for petrol was the reason for out stop. However, after 20 minutes, I'd had enough.

"Ok, where is he? This is getting ridiculous," I said looking out of the window again to see if I could see him.

"I guess we should go check on him," Joey said opening the door. We followed him out and over to the petrol station, but no one was there.

"That's weird, no one is here." Joey said some out from around the back. Tristan shook his head as he came out of the building, indicating that there was no one there either. He then started to walk around the corner again, away from the rest of us, so I called out after him. "Tristan this doesn't look like the safest of places, don't wonder off alone."

There was a pause when he didn't reply. He then reappeared, "We'll he's not in the little boys room."

"Then where is he?" I asked looking around. I started to walk further out until Joey grabbed my arm.

"Hold on."

"What's wrong Joey?" Yami asked.

"Do you hear that?" We all listened and hear it, engines. They were getting louder and therefore obviously getting closer. Joey moved into the middle of the road, hoping to flag down whoever it was that was coming are way. As it got even louder I saw a dust cloud approaching and within that dust cloud was a group of bikers.

"Guys, I don't think they're here to rescue us," Tristan said slightly panicking. The bikers quickly surrounded us and circled around us a few times before coming to a stop as a group in front of us. One of them leaned forward on their bike, leering at us.

"You shouldn't be around these parts."

"You never know who might come your way," another jeered.

"You guys got a problem?" Joey glared stepping forwards.

"If I were you I would just move on," Tristan said joining him. They were pretty brave, even if they both did used to be in a gang as well. Still there were a lot more of them than us. "I said get lost!"

"What do you want?" I asked, politely, but suspiciously. I saw they bike look at all of us, sizing us up, jeering and leering as they did so. Yami quickly stepped forwards, and I rolled my eyes as he placed himself in front of us.

"I don't believe they're going to listen to reason."

"I guess tall and spikey is the smart one," the leader laughed.

"Now what?" Tristan said as he and Joey backed up slightly so we a tighter group.

"Run!" Joey said pushing him back.

We all spun around and ran away from the group. But the bikers followed us and surrounded us again, pulling out metal bars.

"I guess they ain't playing fair," Joey growled.

"Now what?" I said through clenched teeth.

"We do whatever we need to, to get out." Joey said raising his fists ready for a fight.

They circled us again and one hit Joey, knocking him back. Another took another swing and him, but Tristan managed to intercept it, punching the biker back. From the corner of my eye I saw one of them go for Yugi.

"Yugi look out!" I shouted running forwards pushing him out of the way, bending my own body to dodge the attack. Another aimed a punch towards me and I quickly spun around, lifting my foot up, taking my heel off, and hitting a biker with it mid-spin. I slipped the heel back on to my foot just before my foot re-touched the ground.

"Woah," the boys went, shocked.

"What?" I said smiling sweetly, "a high heel can be a weapon too."

"Look out!" Yami shouted as another biker went for me. I slipped into a defensive position, getting ready for the attack, but it never came. Another biker, flew down in front of me, knocking him out the way.

"What was that?" I gasped looking after the biker that had just blocked the attack. I couldn't at this point tell who it was, but I knew it was a girl, just by the long blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Who's that?" Joey asked spinning around to look as well. I saw the other biker head our way. The biker suddenly threw a card, knocking a biker off their bike. The card landed in front of us and Joey slowly lent down to pick it up.

"What is it Joey?" I asked looking over this shoulder to see that the card was Harpie Lady. After a second of seeing the card it was snatched out of Joey's hand.

"Thanks Hun," the person said as another biker went for her with a chain. However, the chain wrapped around her arm and she spun him around and off his bike. She then looked at Joey and then at me. The light at that point shined just right and a saw her eyes.

"It's Mai," both Joey and I gasped at the same time. We jumped as a bike hit the petrol station and exploded starting a fire.

"Not good," Joey said grabbing my hand, pulling me to the car, where the others were currently standing.

I pulled myself of Joey, pushing him towards the driver's side. "Get in and drive. Drive don't wait for me." They gave me shocked look. "Trust me."

With that I ran to the back jumping on my still attached bike. Joey pulled away as I started the bike up. I leant down and unstrapped it, letting the bike roll back and off. As I hit the road I swerved, hitting it into gears and drove quickly forwards. As I pasted the petrol station it blew up and I sped up to miss any the flying debris. I caught up with the car and gave Yami a two finger salute through the window, along with a smile. Looking behind I saw Mai fly out of the destroyed petrol station smoke and pass up.

"I'm going after Mai!" I shouted through the open window, "I'll meet you at Industrial Illusions, it's not that far." With that I sped up chancing after Mai.

We drove at a dangerous speed for roughly god knows how long. She tried to throw me, but I have been riding a lot longer than her. I sped up more so I was directly behind him while shouting, not knowing if she could hear me or not, "Don't try and beat me in a bike race Mai!"

We continue until we reach Industrial Illusions and we both pull over, taking off out helmets. She smirks at me, walking in to the building. I followed after her with narrowed eyes.

'What is she up to?' I thought.

"So what's going on Mai?" I asked her as she stops in the main lobby. The place was completely deserted and by that fact I knew something was up. "Spill! I've been calling and calling you but I've heard nothing back. So tell me what's going on. And what's with the look?"

"Can't I change my look without you judging me?" she said back sassily.

"Ok, sassy much," I said putting my hands up defensively. "Come on, what's wrong Mai?"

She started chuckling darkly and that was what I saw it, the duel disk on her arm. I let out a sigh, "You're with them aren't you. The Orichalcos lot."

"So what if I am," she snapped.

"Why?" I asked calmly, but tight lipped. I need answers as of why my best friend would feel the need to join them.

She didn't say anything, only shook her head, smirking. I was losing my patience as I shouted, "why Mai!"

"You and your little gang held me back from my true potential, my true power. I was never one of you." She said thinking that that was an answer that I would accept.

"Ok, forget the gang then. But, we've always been friends haven't we? What have I done to make you feel this way?" I asked stepping forwards towards her.

"Some friend," she spat, "I have barely seen you outside of tournaments and in the last you let me go to the shadow realm and let me stay there, missing everything."

I saw movement above, and looking above I saw two other bikers standing there, Rafael and Valon, I think that was his name.

"And that was my biggest regret ever, and that's saying something. I love you Mai."

"Some love leaving me alone."

"Mai…"

Well, now I don't mind because I have power."

"Trust me, this isn't power," I said shaking my head of her.

"Why should she trust you," Valon shout to me. Both Mai and I turned to look at him and shouted, "Stay out of it!"

I quickly turned back to Mai and seriously said, "Mai, the Orichalcos is not a good thing. Believe me I was there, when everything happened. Leave it behind and come to me, please!" I finished and was nearly in tears.

"Never!" she shouted, "I will be the best!"

"Fine, if you want to be the best, then duel me and prove it!" I shouted having enough of her attitude.

"You want to risk it?" she taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you Mai!"

"You should be, Pegasus learnt that," she said smirking, obviously trying to gloat.

"Oh Mai," I sighed disappointed, "You got to him first, he's not here is he?"

"Nope, I defeated him. I defeated the creator of duel monsters as if he were an amateur."

"Well now it's time you take on its true champion. Let's duel!" I slip one of my decks from it holder as I walk over to her. As much as I wanted too, I know that I could not use my girls right now. The duel with Yami and the fact that in the end they were made real had taken a lot out of them. The Orichalcos for some reason affects them; it shouldn't but it does, so I need to save their strength.

I hand Mai the deck to shuffle and she does the same. As I take it back I walk back over to the door side of the lobby. As I do so I shout "activate" starting up my duel disk. Happily the duel disk had not changed, as I still like it. It was still its metallic indigo and dragon wing style.

"You have to admit, that is pretty cool," I heard Valon say to Rafael and I couldn't help but smile at that.

As I reached the other side and sharply spun around and placed the deck in the duel disk. We started as we both shouted: "Game on!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

 _ **Mai – 4000**_

 _ **Kaylian – 4000**_

 _I let out a small sigh as I looked down at the cards in my hand. It contained; The Sun God (900/1000), Card of Demise, Captured Goddess (700/700), Hestia (1800/1800) and Poseidon's Trident. I looked up to Mai and nodded signaling for her to start._

" _Thanks for the start; I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Mai shouted holding it high up in the air. The bright neon green circle appeared and circled around us, the star forming under our feet. The same symbol then appeared on her forehead and her eyes darkened with an inner anger and hatred, the darkness within her soul. "And I'll finish my turn with Harpie Lady (1300-1800/1400)."_

" _I draw," I said pulling a card out of my deck, The God of the Afterlife (2000/1000), nodding I placed his card on my duel disk, "I summon God of the Afterlife (2000/1000)."_

 _Mai drew her next card but didn't play it as the doors behind me opened._

"What's going on?" Yugi gasped as he looked at us.

"Hey guys," I said turned my head to look at them with a small smile.

"You're dueling?" Yami asked shocked.

"Yup," I said with a smile.

"You're dueling Mai?" Joey clarified even more shocked.

"Well someone's got to knock some sense in to her," I shrugged looking back to her.

"But that Orichalcos thing?" Tristan asked hesitantly and worried.

"Don't doubt me boys," I said not facing them.

"Can we get on the duel," Mai said impatiently.

"But Mai why?" Joey asked, slightly heartbroken.

"Yes," Yami said with narrowed eyes stepping forward, "I do believe you have some explaining to do."

She let out an annoyed huff as she placed her hand on her hip, "I was never a part of your group and now I am going to break you down one by one. I was once pathetic enough to call you lot my friends, but not anymore."

"Oh come on Mai," I said rolling my eyes, "we are friend, we have been for years."

"Maybe, but I now realize you were holding me back. I was always in your shadow and now I have stepped into the light." She said spreading her arms out wide, her head directed upwards.

"Is there any way to end this duel without either of them losing their soul?" Yugi asked worried looking to Yami and then to me.

Yami looked to Yugi and then to me, contemplating something, "Kaylian, the dangers of the seal…" he started, but I interrupted him.

"Yami, you have little faith. I know more about the Orichalcos than you, I was there when it first appeared."

"But…" he said worried.

"Trust me," I said with a slightly pleading tone looking at him in the eye.

"Mai wake up!" Joey shouted interrupting out moment. "This card is messing with your head big time! Snap out of it, come on, we've been through so much." He ended with a pleading tone to match mine, only more defined.

However, he did not receive the reaction he wanted, instead of Mai agreeing with him; she laughed: a dark and evil laugh.

"The Orichalcos is controlling her, this duel mist end or Kaylian could lose her soul." Yami said gravely.

I rolled my eyes at this, 'they never listen' I thought.

"But she will win, I mean its Kaylian," Tristan said as if that was the most obvious thing in the word.

"But then we lose Mai," Joey said gravely. Shaking my head I turned back to Mai, nodding for her to get on with her move.

" _I summon another Harpie Lady (1300-1800/1400) to the field and set a card face down."_

" _My turn then," I said drawing my next card; Life Shaver. "I summon Captured Goddess (700/700). Now, God of the Afterlife (2000/1000) attack Harpie Lady (1800/1400)."_

" _I don't think so; I play Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!" Mai said stopping the attack._

" _That's new," I commented, "at least to your deck."_

"She didn't have that card in her deck in Battle City," Tristan said.

"She's had a lot more than a few changes since then," Yami said seriously.

"But, it's hasn't been that long, she seemed fine at yours and Kaylian's duel." Yugi mentioned.

"That was the tipping point, but she was acting differently before this." I said still looking at her.

" _My move," Mai said ignoring my comment. "Harpie Lady (1800/1400) attack Captured Goddess (700/700)," Mai said. However, thanks to my Captured Goddess's special ability the attack was canceled. "Oh Kaylian," Mai smirked shaking her head, "I know you decks and I know that ability only works once." With that she attack again with her other Harpie._

 _ **Mai – 4000**_

 _ **Kaylian – 2900**_

I heard the boys shout, "Kaylian!" from behind me.

"Is there anything we can do?" I heard Yugi asked Yami.

"But the puzzle is powerless against that seal." Yami said stressed. I heard a clank of metal the links in Yami's chain

"Hey Pharaoh, in case you didn't realize from last time, nothing can break the seal, once it appears it's here to stay until it take a soul." Valon shouted down laughing.

I smirked while thinking, 'there is always a loophole.'

"And don't think you're off the hook Pharaoh. As soon as this is over, your soul is mine." Rafael warned.

"Stay out of my way," Mai shouted up to him irritated, "Once I'm done with Kaylian I'm taking out both of you," she said glaring at Yami and Joey.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"We're meant to be friends," Joey continued on from him; however he was far more upset.

I heard a grunt from up above and then I heard Rafael say, "She has no respect, any more of her acting out and she is next."

"Oh give her a break, she's new at this, plus she's kinda cute when she gets mad, don't cha think?" Valon laughed.

"No," Rafael said shortly.

I laughed at Valon's comment smiling at Mai. "Ok that one is totally into you. If you weren't in this weird way and he wasn't on the wrong side, I'd say go for it." I was sure that if I turned around I would see a harsh jealousy pass over Joey's face. Looking up from the corner of my eyes I saw Valon blush at my comment.

"Aww, he's blushing," I smiled placing my hand over my heart.

"Shut up and get on with the duel," Mai growled annoyed before smirking placing her hands on her hips, "Or maybe you have realized you not as good as you thought or maybe it is just because you deck is ridiculously powerful, but you have no skill. Or maybe you just don't want to beat me, not that you could. Fight back!"

" _Fine!" I said through gritted teeth as I drew my next card; Fire Goddess (2500/2200), "Right then, I use my God of the Afterlife's special ability to bring back my Captured Goddess, but now I sacrifice her to summon Fire Goddess (2500/2200)." I sighed looking at her again, seeing only anger in her eyes._

"Come on Mai, please snap out of it. You are stronger than this, your will is stronger than this." I begged.

"Nothing is controlling me Kaylian. I was fed up with everything; my life, so I chose to change it."

"No way," Joey said shocked.

"But why?" Yugi gasped obviously upset by the seeming betrayal.

"You guys wouldn't understand," She said quietly, clutching her hand to her chest looking down. "You've never been an outsider like me, all alone. Duel Monsters, my Harpie's, that's all I have. After we got back from the finals at Battle City I set out to become the best, so that when I returned for your duel I could be ready to challenge you myself. I dueled anyone I could, beating every loser I came across. But I never felt stronger, actually I felt weaker. All I ever heard was that I was out of your league." I heard her take a deep breath in through her teeth; it was a breath of inner pain. "People were embarrassed to be beaten by me. Then the nightmares started, every night. I was weak and no one would help me. My best friend wasn't there. She," Mai spat the word glaring at me, "was too busy for me. So that was the end, I was pathetic and all alone, none of you were there." Mai looked down and went quiet. I could see it at that point; all of her insecurities shine through, her need to be good enough, strong enough, the need for the ability to challenge anyone without fear of losing. I went to speak, but stopped when Mai looked up with a fire in her eyes I had never seen in her before. Not a fire of a passionate determination, but of a dark determination.

"Then I met Valon," I quickly glanced up before looking back down to her, "and he showed me what true power was and gave me the chance. True before I embraced it completely I wanted to try one more time the idea of friends, more specifically you Kaylian, but you chose them over me."

I thought over what she said, realizing what she meant, or when she meant; the café.

"So, in the end I chose power and that was the smartest decision I ever made. Not that any of you would understand."

I though over everything she had said again, every little detail of what she said. "Wouldn't understand," I said darkly through gritted teeth, anger seeping through at her words. "Hotstuff I'm over 5000 years old in this a realm since the Pharaoh's time, and I have lived those 5000 years alone. Therefore I know a thing or two about being alone. And as for being an outsider, I was considered a fraud in my own realm for being chosen by the Guardian Spirits. And Mai we're best friends why didn't you tell me!" I ended shouting at her angrily, frustrated at her attitude. However, at the same time I did feel sorry for her.

Joey copied my feelings shouted over to her, "Why didn't you tell us you felt so alone, we could have helped you."

"I don't want you kind of help," she said drawing her next card, silently saying that she was moving on with the duel. _"I place a card face down."_

 _Nodding to her I drew my next card; The Hunters Bow and Arrow. Seeing that card I knew exactly what I had to do to beat Mai. "God of the Afterlife (2000/1000) destroy her Harpie Lady (1800/1400)." I ordered, however once again she blocked it, however this time it was with Nightmare Tri-Mirror, gaining herself two extra Harpie's (1800/1400)._

I've never seen that card before," Yami commented.

" _Now that's girl power two extra Harpie's," Mai smirked._

" _You want to talk about girl power," I said smirking as well, "Well I guess you have forgotten who your dueling," I said motioning to the monsters on my field, all female and then my deck. "Anyway, I would have waited a turn," I shrugged._

" _Why?" She said with narrowed eyes._

" _Because Fire Goddess (2500/2200) is stronger," I finished ordering her to attack and destroy Mai's Harpie Lady (1800/1400) as her eyes widened. It was a trick I did tend to do. Attack with weakest to expose traps, and most people fell for it._

 _ **Mai – 3300**_

 _ **Kaylian – 2900**_

"There has to be a way for them both to get out," Yugi said desperately thinking.

"There may be one, the Seal of Orichalcos only takes a soul when someone loses the duel, and there lies its weakness."

"I don't understand," Yugi said confused.

I smiled, hoping that there was anything way, because Yami's way was extremely hard to execute.

" _I play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters (1950-2450/2100)." Mai played before smirking once again, "and I'll end it there."_

" _Not going to attack?" I taunted._

" _Like I've said before, I know you decks, and I know that Fire Goddess directs all attack to her."_

" _Good for you." I said drawing my next card; Earth Goddess (1900/1900). I summoned her in defense mode. "Now then, let's take out some more of your life points shall we. I use Earth Goddess's special ability to add her 1900 points to Fire Goddess (2500-4400/2200) and since your Harpie Lady's are on the back line, I'll have to target you Harpie Lady Sisters (2450/2100)."_

 _ **Mai – 1350**_

 _ **Kaylian – 2900**_

" _I'll end with a face down," I said placing Life Shaver on the field, it can always come in handy._ Before Mai had a chance to try and make her next move, I thought I would try and get through to her again. "Mai please, I'm asking you to think about all of this. Is this the type of duelist you want to be?"

"She can be worse than that lot with the hope speeches?" Valon said I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Both Mai and I shouted annoyed. It was then that I realized that there was something of Mai left, her attitude was still there and her matching need to protect and stand up for me, as I did her.

"Look Kaylian," Mai said turning back to me, "I made my decision after your duel with Yami. You all ran off without me. You nearly fell Kaylian, I was so scared, but I didn't get any confirmation that you were ok, you and the rest of the gang, she spat that last bit, "had already run off. So then I decided to accept Valon's offer." She looked up to him then back to me, "That's when I met him, the man who gave me the power I wanted. He understood my pain, my loneliness and he took it all away."

"Who Mai?" I asked, "I need him name." However at this point she did not give me an answer because Duke arrived banging on the locked doors.

"What's he doing here?" Yugi asked as Tristan ran to the doors as well.

"Hey man, how did you know where we were?"

Yugi and Tristan quickly explained what was going on and that we needed his help to get out. We also noticed that Rex and Weevil were with him, not that any of us knew why. Mai was also not happy about Duke being here, to most she just radiated anger, but to me it was her insecurities.

" _My move," She said annoyed "I sacrificed two of my Harpie Lady tokens to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500), who thanks to the Harpie's on my field gains an extra 500 points. And next I play Harpie Re-Birth." She said smirking holding the card up between two fingers for us all to see. "With Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in my hand and two Harpie Lady's in my grave I can send one card to the graveyard and summon all three to the field." Two extra Harpie Lady's (1300-1800/1400) appeared on Mai's field, along with a Cyber Harpie Lady (1800-2300/1300), so that is an extra 900 points to by dragon, (2500-3400/2500). "Harpie's Pet Dragon attack," Mai ordered but I cut her off._

" _Mai you slipping," I said shaking my head as her dragon fired its attack, "Not that long you said that you knew my deck and you know that Fire Goddess's ability and she is still stronger."_

" _No, she only has 2500 attack points," Mai said glaring._

" _Nope, 4400, I never transferred Earth Goddess's points back to her." I said shaking my head as Mai's life points dropped due to her own attack._

 _ **Mai – 350**_

 _ **Kaylian – 2900**_

"What is wrong with her," I heard Rafael say frustrated, "well at least we will win a soul either way, but she was an idiot for challenging her."

"But she's one of us now," Valon said, being extremely protective of Mai, most likely due to the fact he brought her in to all of this.

"I can't lose," I heard Mai say quietly with a weak tone, "I can't go back to being weak, I gave up everything to win."

"Mai…" I said carefully, wanting to comfort her. However, this just caused her head to snap up and for her to glare at me.

"Save it, make your move for it shall be your last and your soul will be taken and belong to the Orichalcos!"

"Mai, you do realize that my soul won't be taken right," I said hesitantly, "It can't be. The fact that it was my job as a guardian to protect the one it effect the first time and the fact that I am a guardian in general makes me immune to its powers. The powers with a guardian are older and stronger than that of the Orichalcos, basically my soul can't be taken by it, I'll just go in to a deep sleep for a bit while my energy regenerates. And that is only if I lose."

"Kaylian if that's true then please, throw the duel!" I heard Joey shout.

"I can't Joey, that is the one thing I cannot do." I told seriously.

"For god sake, forget about titles and winning streaks, friendship is more important. If you win this you will lose a friend, we'll lose Mai!"

"Oh Joey," I said under my breath, "you couldn't be more wrong."

"Make your move," Mai spat out glaring, not wanting to take my words in or listen to Joey and I's conversation anymore _. I shook my head as I drew my next card, The Hot Sun, "I play The Sun God (900/1000) in defense mode and then activate The Hot Sun to give him an extra 500 points (900-1400/1000-1500)."_

" _I place one card face down and end my turn," Mai played._

' _It's time to end this,' I thought as I drew Polymerization from my deck. "I play Card of Demise," I said_

" _Risky move," Mai smirked, "you'll lose your hand."_

" _No, I won't because this is your last turn," I smirked as Mai's dropped._

" _What?"_

" _I draw what I need, and this duel will be over." I said holding my hand up clearly, but obviously not showing her what the cards were. 'Maybe this will get through to her. It maybe cheating, but I cannot lose this'. I thought as I placed two fingers on my deck ready to draw the cards I needed. I closed my eyes and felt the flow of energy pass through my body into my deck. Feeling the flow grow and grow I drew three cards; Water Goddess (1500/2200), Wind Goddess (1900/1800) and The Goddess of the Hunt (2200/2000)._ I go to speak only to feel another power surge. I did not know what was going on as the surge of energy appeared again. I heard Joey's voice as he shouted, "what the hell." It was quickly followed by Yami saying "what is going on."

I looked behind to see Yami holding a card, the Eye of Timaeus and it was glowing. Along with that so was Joey's deck or a least the top card was. My head hen snapped up and I could feel my eyes glowing, each colour shining brightly. I then felt my spirit leave my body and enter another plane, along with Yami's and Joey's.

We arrived at our destination I saw three ice pedestals and one of them had a dragon ice sculpture with a sword imbedded within it.

"Where are we?" Joey asked looking around.

"I've been here before," Yami said floating downwards somewhere.

"It's the dimension of the beast, the spirit world." Yugi explained.

"Cool," I said smiling looking around. The others gave me a look, obviously implying that this was not the time, "What? This is one place I haven't been."

"That's one big ice sculpture," Joey said looking at it with wide eyes.

"It's a dragon frozen in time," Yami explained to him.

"What?"

"I think it has chosen you Joey," Yugi said as they both floated forwards as well.

"Yes I agree, and if our theory is correct you must remove that sword." Yami added.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Then the ancient dragon will awaken."

"But why now?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure," Yami said shaking his head in confusion.

"Something must have pushed or forced it to summon its chosen person now," I told them, it was the truth.

"Who?" Yugi asked looking at me.

"Who knows, it's just an idea," I said looking away guilty because I know that it was most likely me when I used my powers to summon certain cards from my deck. "Remove the sword Joey."

He placed his hand on the sword hesitantly before muttering something I couldn't hear. He then pulled and the sword while shouting, "One more question, is this thing friendly?" I laughed as the dragon was released in a great and powerful light.

We returned to the lobby of Industrial Illusions was a gasp and we all looked around, specifically at each other, nodding to lets each other know it was real and that we were all alright. I knew just from looking that this was something that we would need to discuss and explain later, but hopefully it would be a long time later.

Looking around again I saw a green light and I looked over to see that it had come from Rafael's Orichalcos stone. At that point I heard Valon shout "The Pharaoh must be behind this!" making it obvious that he too had seen the stone glow. I ignored him and turned back to Mai who was giving me an impatient glare.

" _It's over," I said shaking my head with a small smiling, "I sacrifice The Sun God to summon The Goddess of the Hunt (2200/2000). Now her ability means that all Dragon, Beast and Winged-Beast type monsters are destroyed and can't be played until she is destroyed. Now I believe that is you deck, at least the monster section of it." Mai's smile dropped as all her monsters vanished from the field. "With 350 life points and no monsters and magic card you can't use," I said pointing to for face, knowing that it was monster likely a Harpie based spell, "I've won, and all I have to do is attack."_

" _Kaylian no!" Joey shouted angrily from behind, "Don't do it, there has to be another way."_

" _And with that win, you take my soul, can you live with that?" She asked, trying to be strong but there was fear in her eyes._

" _No," I heard Valon shout as he climbed on to the rails and leap off it._

" _What are you doing Valon," Rafael growled at him._

" _With this fragment," he started to say but I interrupted him._

" _I thought I told you to stay out of it Valon." I raised my hand and created a pulse of energy; curtesy of my guardian powers, which I sent towards him, throwing him backwards directly in to Rafael, stopping him getting involved._

" _No," Valon said just loud enough for us to hear, obviously worried that Mai was going to lose her soul._

" _Now Mai, back to you," I said looking at her directly in the eyes. "This is me you are talking to. As you know my soul can't be taken, but at the same time, it's not taking yours." Everyone gasped, all in shock, some of relief and others anger._

" _Impossible," Rafael growled._

" _Goddess of the Hunt (2200/2000) finished this. " I ordered._

 _ **Mai – 0**_

 _ **Kaylian – 2900**_

As the attack hit and Mai's life points dropped the Orichalcos flared up brightly. I however, smirked. "You're not taking her soul." I whispered darkly to the seal itself.

I placed my hands together in front of my chest, fingers touching forming a triangle. The hourglass rose up from where it was rested to hover in the center of that triangle. It flashed once and then the flashes sped up, going faster and faster until it was a simple flash of light. The shape of the necklace then changed, becoming a circle with runes carved into the sides and edge. The Orichalcos star then formed in the middles, settling on a dark rainbow background. A green line, almost like a liquid, started running through the star. The new pedant dropped from where it was hovering and settled on my chest. I quickly twisted my hands up so that they were raised above my head. I closed my eyes and let my power as a guardian flow through my veins. I then snapped my eyes open and swung my arms down so that they were stretched out at a right angle, parallel to the floor. I heard gasps around me and I could feel my eyes glowing and flashing every colour of the rainbow. I pulse of energy of the same colours left my hands and pushed the shrinking seal backwards, stopping it from closing in on Mai. I let out a loud shout and increased the amount of power flowing through me. As if there was a wind, my hair rose upwards and started flying around me, the purple and blue coloured stripes becoming more dominant, shinning and shimmering brightly.

"By all the power that I contain I command that the seal break!" I shouted and a lights of every colour of the rainbow; reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues and purples, shot out of my hand, hit the seal and then lit up the surrounding area. "As the guardian of the original owner of the Orichalcos crystal on the earth I demand you to break!" I shouted again letting out a loud scream of power as the lights grew brighter and were joined by two extra blue and purple lights. The seal then cracked, shaking under the pressure of power I was using against it. For one last surge of power, I brought my arms over my chest, creating an X, before throwing them back out, hands and fingers spread wide, create an eruption of pure powerful magical energy. This energy then caused the Seal of Orichalcos to shatter before everyone's eyes.

"No, that's not possible," I heard Rafael shout jumping of the ledge, along with Valon as we were all surrounded by the rainbow, blue and purple light, that matched my hair and eyes, that had moments ago destroyed the seal.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **I was gonna split this one into two, but I then thought that I left you on a cliff hanger last time (kind of). Also my updates might slow down a bit as... (Drum roll) I'm off to Uni tomorrow! So I might not have the time I do at the moment, and i also need to settle in. (I think I have way to much stuff). Anyway on with the chapter.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

The light had disappeared to reveal Valon clutching Mai who was on the floor, weak from the duel. She was not the only one, my breath saw heavy and I was barely staying upright on my heels. Seeing that the seal was gone the gang rushed forwards to where I was standing. All three of them rushed to help me balance as I staggered on my heels, however I shook them off. I had to keep up the strong image, I needed an answer, only one at this point, and I would not get them if I passed out or seemed weak.

"What happened?" Rafael growled from next to Mai and Valon. "Master Dartz said it was impossible to break the seal from within, and to break it from the outside brings a risk their own soul."

My mouth dropped when I heard what he said, 'so it is Dartz,' I thought.

"I'll make up for this mistake by taking your soul Pharaoh," he said taking a step forwards, and so did Yami. Rafael then held up his fragment Orichalcos stone. "The power around my neck is ten times more powerful than you puzzle Pharaoh."

"But it is nothing compared to mine," I said also stepping forwards so I was now once again level with Yami. "Do what you will, but you will lose in the end."

Rafael glared at us both, and then held up his crystal high in the air, it started to shine as I shouted, "By the way thank you for your masters name. Tell him his guardian says hi!" As I finished the light grew brighter and we all had to cover our eyes. When the light settled and we could look up again they were gone.

"Look after her Valon," I whispered to the air.

We were all quiet for a minute taking everything in, but that silence was interrupted by the security doors opening.

"We're not locked in anymore," Tristan cheered in relief.

"But where have they gone?" Yugi asked looking around.

"Kaylian," Yami said softly, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by Joey, who was shouting and running forward.

"Where's Mai, did they take her!" he was looking around frantically.

"Yes." I said bluntly.

"Mai!" he shouted falling to his knees, crying out.

"Oh stop bring so dramatic," I said rolling my eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to regain some strength and energy. "She's safe, at least we know that."

"But she's not with us; she's not where she belongs." Joey said upset as he stood up.

I sighed, too tired to say anything. I looked around the lobby and was about to cross to the stairs that led to Pegasus' office when I heard something that stopped me.

"Kaiba."

I turned around to see Seto and Mokuba walking towards us through the glass doors. Every one of us seemed both shocked and confused at the fact that they were here.

"Oh great," Seto said annoyed after seeing us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked, at the same time Duke walked through the doors with Rex and Weevil.

I then walked towards them with Yami and Joey, while trying to hide how tired I was feeling, however I think Mokuba noticed.

"Wow, it's a right old party in here isn't it?" Duke commented looking around at who was here.

"Well, I'm certainly not here for the conversation," Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Oh take a hike," Tristan sneered, glaring while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you," Mokuba said confidently, sticking up for his brother.

"Don't bother Mokuba," Seto said placing his hand on his shoulder to stop him moving forwards. "Any sign of Pegasus?" He asked looking at Yugi, then Yami and then me.

Yami shook his head before saying, "We're too late."

"Believe it or not Mai Valentine got to him first and took his soul with the Seal of Orichalcos card." Tristan told him.

"Orichalcos," Seto said with familiarity flickering in his eyes.

"Kaiba have you experienced this card before?" Yami asked also seeing that he was familiar with it as well.

"You bet he has," Mokuba bragged, "He just thrashed someone who played it, he pretended to be Pegasus and then…"

"And then ran away. So we decided to come here for answers. Whoever captured Pegasus is trying to take over my company as well. And that I cannot allow."

Yugi pulled out the card Pegasus had sent us and showed it to him, "he gave us this; it must be a clue."

"It's probably a key to a room." I said.

"There was one room that wouldn't open." Duke pointed out, up the stairs.

"Let's go find it then," I said with a heavy sigh as I walked towards the stairs Duke had just pointed to. However, I stumbled on my heels.

"Kaylian what's wrong?" Seto said seeing me stumble and then shake on my heels.

"She just duelled Mai in the Orichalcos and destroy it," Tristan said proudly.

"Not that we know how?" Yami said looking at me inquisitively

"Cool!" Mokuba said looking up at me, "How come your necklace has changed? It's like the seal of Orichalcos symbol now?" He pointed out and everyone looked.

"Umm, it just took a lot of power and force, and the necklace is what links me to that power. It is like… being on the same frequency." I explained as my head started to spin, and spots clouded my vision. I reached to grab something for support. Only there was nothing to grab, so my arms were left flailing about.

"Kaylian…" I heard Seto say and through the blur I saw him move towards me.

"Let's…" I started only my vision went even blurrier and the room started to spin. The spinning got faster and faster and I started to sway with it. Eventually I couldn't keep balanced and I started to fall forwards, only to be caught by someone before I hit the ground. I groaned as I heard a simultaneous shout of "Kaylian!" and the person who caught me picked me up bridal style while whispering "Kaylian, what's wrong?" At that point I blacked out.

 **Time Skip – Kaylian's black out**

I woke up to Tristan shouting, "That must be it!" followed by Seto growling "Take us there right now."

At this point I looked around the room to see a hundreds of life size duel monsters, mostly Toon Monsters.

Duke then got my attention by saying, very loudly, "Ok, calm down," trying to stop some sort of argument that seemed to be forming.

"Who invited you in the first place," Tristan retaliated.

"Oh please for the love of all the gods do not fight," I groaned sitting up from where I was resting against the wall clutching my head. Heads snapped to me, none of them realising that I had woken up until I spoke. "Right," I said my head still spinning, "what have we learnt?"

"Are you sure…" Someone started, but I interrupted.

"Just tell me," I said rubbing my temples.

They then explained to me that a hologram of Pegasus had explained that someone had been buying up Industrial Illusion, most likely the same person who was buying up Kaiba Corp. They then went through the fact that the Orichalcos dated back to Atlantis, when Dartz wanted to use it to destroy the civilisation. In that sense it was similar to what Professor Hawkins's said, the monsters originate long before Egypt. The conversation then moved on to Dartz's plan, which was not much different to what it was in the original era. He wanted to collect enough souls to release the Leviathan and then use him to destroy the world and re-create it the way he wanted. They then showed me the blank card they had found in the Pot of Greed. I had no idea what it was, but if Pegasus was so adamant that Yugi have it. They then told me about him mentioning the three dragons. Joey, Seto and Yami all held up their dragon cards looking at them. As I knew that I knew more than Pegasus at this point I stood up, using the wall to steady myself. I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards where the rest of the gang were standing. Yami and Seto both moved towards me ready to help me or catch me again if I fell or stumbled.

"Right, so each of you have a dragon?" I asked motioning to each of them.

"Yes, and we believe that it must mean something," Yami nodded.

"Who do you each have?"

"Hermos," Joey answered, flashing me the card.

"Timaeus," Yugi said doing the same.

"Critias," Seto said also showing me the card. I rolled my eyes while muttering, "Of course you do."

The cards then simultaneously started to glow.

"Nothing magical about that," Duke said with wide eyes staring at the cards as if they were the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"These three cards," Yami started moving to look over Yugi's shoulder, "They must be the key to defeating the leviathan. Therefore we need to work together."

"This is impossible, this is obviously a hallucination from sleep depression I have from following around stupid rumours," Seto scowled, pitching the bridge of his nose.

"Doubt it, mines doing the same thing," Joey said slightly scared of his card.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked as the cards started to pulse.

"I believe that they are calling out to one another," Yami explained as the cards started to glow even brighter. "I was told that fate chose three modern day warriors to unlock theses legendary dragons."

"Chosen by fate," Seto scoffed, "be realistic. No one decides my fate but me. Not a fairy tale about dragons and a big bad monster."

"Be reasonable for once," Yami snapped angrily, bored and annoyed of Seto's constant attitude.

"He has a point," I sighed walking over to a raised ledge in the room and sat down, still tired from using too much power.

"What?" Yami said staring at me shocked at I agreed with Seto over him.

"No one likes being told what to do and sometimes doing your own thing is a lot more rewarding." I said running my hand through my hair, as I did so, from the corner of my eye, I saw Seto, and for some reason Mokuba, smirking. "Destiny can get annoying after a while." I finished taking my phone out to see if Adam had called me back yet; he had not. "But the world needs us and we must do this as a team." Yami pleaded.

"I don't do the teamwork thing," Seto said rolling his eyes. He then picked up his brief case which he at some point had placed on the floor.

"Kaiba," Yami growled.

"You lot have wasted enough of my time already, I have a company to run. Play time is over," he spat out with narrowed eyes. He then started to leave, pausing with a concerned look when he was in front of me. I gave him a smile and a nod, silently say I was ok. He nodded back and then continued walking to the door.

"Kaiba!" Yami tried again, frustrated.

"Seto wait for me," Mokuba shouted, quickly running to me giving me a hug, saying, "I hope you're ok, and stay safe." He then lent up and whispered in my ear, "you and Seto still need to go on that date." I blushed as he chuckled, letting me go and running out the door after Seto.

"We don't need him anyway," Joey brushed off confidently.

I sighed shaking my head at him, "Let's sort out a plan…" I started until I saw the commotion within the life size toons; it was Rex and Weevil. "What are you two doing?" I ask suspiciously.

"Err…" Weevil stuttered, "My glasses, I can't find my glasses." I shook my head and ignored them; they were not worth the time or energy.

"Any way, now that we know that this Dartz character is behind this, what do we do?" Yugi asked.

"We find this guy and his goon squad and rescue Mai," Joey said punching his fist into his hand.

"Yeah, but how they split without a trace?" Tristan asked like it was the most obvious thing.

"Good point," Joey said deflating, "So what now?"

"Could head back to mine?" Duke suggested.

"And do what Duke." I snapped, rubbing my temples again, "If only I could think of where Dartz would be." We were silent for a moment before Yami suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Professor Hawkins's, he lives around here. He might be able to help us."

"Yeah, he did say he was going home to continue his research." Yugi added.

'All seems a bit coincidental if you ask me,' I thought smiling to myself.

"Great, so we now know where we are going, but what about how?" Tristan pointed out. It was then that we heard a loud noise from outside, like a jet taking off.

"Kaiba!" Everyone gasped, running to the window opening the curtains. It was then that we saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon rising up the building.

"Kaiba!" Tristan shouted waving his hands in front of the window, trying to get Seto's attention.

"We need a lift rich boy!" Joey shouted banging his fist against the window. However, Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon jet flew off.

"How else are we going to get there now?" Yugi asked watching it fly off further into the distance.

"Relax, we can just take my car," Duke said shrugging, "We can squeeze all six of us in."

"Hey," another voice shouted from further in the room.

"What about us?" A second joined, it was Rex and Weevil.

"What are you two even doing here?" Tristan asked and they both started laughing awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry," Duke said smirking, "I've got a spot for you two."

After that we left the room and went back to the entrance where Dukes car was parked. Duke then popped open the boot and motioned to it smirking, "you can take the boot." They scowled.

"Are we all going to fit?" Yugi asked, "There are only five seats."

"You will have to squeeze, but you should." Duke explained.

"Or I can just take my bike," I said pointing to it.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive?" Yami asked me, still worried about me after fainting spell due to using too much energy.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I nodded walking over to it and climbing on. The other all nodded and climbed into Duke's car. However, Yami paused looking at me again, concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll ride next to you, don't worry you won't lose sight of me," I said winking at him, as I started my engine. He nodded and finished climbing in and buckled up.

"We're not racing this time are we," Duke smiled starting up his own engine, as I slowly moved over to stop by him.

"I don't know are we?" I smirked revving my engine. He narrowed his eyes at me and I copied. It was at that point we both took off, Duke's speed causing the boys to be thrown back in their seats.

"Guys can you please slow down!" Yugi shouted.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Joey yelled coving his mouth with his hand. Duke and I laughed at the others as we sped off down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **OK, so not the biggest wait, but that because I had a few chapters already written. First week of uni is over, but lectures start tomorrow, so update will go back to how much time I have not working. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chaptered. Don't forget to review, feedback really does help and motivates me to write.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

It was night time by the time we arrived at Professor Hawkins house, or rather what should have been his house. It had been completely destroyed, blown up.

"What happened?" I asked as we came to a stop.

"Rebecca! Professor Hawkins!" Yugi shouted jumping out of the car and running up to the ruins of the building.

"Professor Hawkins!" Yami shouted getting out of the car as well, the rest of us following his example.

"Yugi," I small high pitch voice said through a sob. Looking over to it we all saw Rebecca standing there with tear stains down her checks.

"Rebecca what happened?" Yugi asked stepping forwards slowly.

"Yugi, they took him, my poor Grandpa!" She cried running over to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Don't worry we'll find him; I promise," Yugi whispered to her hugging her back.

"Thank you," she sniffed, "Why? Why is this happening?"

Yugi could not really answer her, so instead he walked her over to the very convenient caravan that was there. The rest of us followed them in.

Once we were all inside, I went and put the kettle on to make us all a well-deserved drink.

"So what happened?" I asked handing her a cup of tea, "I mean who kidnapped him?"

"It had to be Dartz or at least his biker gang." Joey said confidently.

"But why?" Tristan asked.

"Didn't you guys say he made some sort of big discovery? Could that be the reason?" Duke suggested.

"Yeah he found Atlantis," Duke whistled, impressed, "Rebecca I have an idea." Yugi said.

"What?"

"That stone, the one I gave to your grandpa." Yugi pointed out, and Rebecca nodded, taking it off where it hung around her neck and gave it to him.

"Maybe that's what they were after," Tristan suggested.

"So what now?" Joey asked.

"Simple, we find this Dartz guy and get Hawkins," Duke suggested.

"But how? I doubt they'll be in the phone book or online," Rebecca said still sniffing.

"Oh you could be surprised they probably are." I shrugged knowing that they could be under a fake name or company; they would need to get their money and influence from somewhere. "But I doubt we could easily gain their location from it."

"Doesn't matter," Yami said after a long while of being quiet, "he doesn't have what they want, and so they will be back."

"Oh great," Joey said sarcastically.

"Well, if we are waiting, we will need food." Tristan said standing up stretching.

"I could whip something up," Joey said standing as well, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not eating your cooking," I laughed, he looked offended, "Duke your cooking," I said nominating him. He laughed while Joey looked even more offended. Joey then went on a rant about how I chose Duke's cooking over his. During his rant however, he had not even noticed that Duke had already started cooking. I ended his rant by point out that he would change his tone once he tried Duke's cooking.

About half way through cooking, Tristan suddenly looked up from what he was doing and looked around the caravan.

"Where are Weevil and Rex?"

"Who cares? More food for me," Joey said smiling widely. I really didn't care either. I was more interested in the fact that Yugi and Rebecca had just stepped outside; alone.

Smiling I put the cucumber I had been chopping in a bowl. I picked up two glasses of lemonade and walked over to Yami, who had been sitting brooding by himself. I sat down with him and offered him the glass, which he looked at strangely.

"Try it, you'll like it," I said smiling, "at least I think you will." He nodded and took a small sip, before splutter as the bubbles tickled his nose. I then could not help but laugh at his face. He then faked glare at me, which just caused me to smile sweetly at him. We spent the next fifth teen to twenty minutes just making small talk, nothing heavy, as neither of us wanted to have a serious conversation. I explained to him some modern day things, and he asked me questions about myself, my favorite colour, food, things to do, as well as some of the things I had done in the past 5000 years. At one point I thought he was going to ask me about our time in Egypt, but he didn't in the end.

Sadly out conversation ended when Yugi came back in and asked if he could talk to Yami outside, in private. He looked to me and I nodded. He went outside and I went back to help with the cooking. It didn't take that long before dinner was ready and I went outside to call in Yami and Yugi.

Not long after dinner we all went to sleep, tired from the long day, each of us spread around the caravan the best we could. However, I cannot say I slept for long as a worried feeling woke me up. Sitting up from my place on the sofa I saw that Yami was gone. Hearing a hushing whisper I saw Yugi sitting with Rebecca whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" I whispered standing up to join them. Before her could tell me anything we heard the pounding of hooves on the hard ground outside. Yugi jumped up and we both quickly left the caravan to see Yami riding off on Rebecca's horse.

'Guess he still knows how to ride,' I thought with a sigh of relief, 'Thank the gods, must be in his subconscious memory.'

"Yami!" Yugi shouted.

"Come on," I said grabbing his arm pulling him over to my bike, knowing Yami would not hear him or listen. I threw him the helmet and climbed on, "He's not going alone." Yugi climbed on after me, wrapping his arm around my waist as I took off with speed.

We followed after Yami, checking the horse tracks for the route when we lost sight of him. However, I had to pull to a stop when someone stepped out in front of me. It was a man and he had one of the dark duel disks on, symbolizing that he was part of Dartz gang; however he had not been with the three bikers from before. Scanning over him I saw that he was blonde and probably mid-20s. He looked familiar, but I could not place at this point in time where from.

"Move," was all I said with narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm here to duel and defeat you." He said with equally narrowed eyes. "I lost to you once, but never again."

That gave some sort of clue, he was someone I had dueled and beaten.

"I don't have time for this," I growled revving my engine.

"Well make it! You humiliated me, beating me in two moves. Well now it's my turn, I will take that unbeaten streak from you." He said activating his duel disk placing his deck in it.

"Two moves," I thought out loud, going over who it could be. Then it click, "Battle city."

He nodded, before saying, "Get ready to duel."

"I'll be as quick as I can," I told Yugi climbing off my bike and walking to stand opposite him. "Activate!" I shouted and my duel disk appeared on my arm. I placed by second in the deck slot then looked at him. "Let's get this over with quickly."

"Agreed!" he nodded smirking.

"And just to check, your name was Peter, wasn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Here we go, next chapter is up.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

 _ **Peter – 4000**_

 _ **Kaylian – 4000**_

 _We both drew our hands, mine containing; Dame Violet (1700/2000), The Emperor (2000/1750), Sacred Sword, Black Crown and The Dark Prince (1900/1700)._

" _I think I'll start," I said drawing a card from my deck, The Royal Army (2200/2100). "Ok I summon Dame Violet (1700/2000)."_

" _My move, I summon Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) and then play Molten Destruction, this means that my Solar Flare dragon gains some attack points, but loses some defense points (1500-2000/1000-600). I'll end with some information for you; you now lose 500 life points thanks to my dragon's ability."_

 _ **Peter – 4000**_

 _ **Kaylian – 3500**_

" _You've got a new deck," I said as the attack hit and my life points dropped._

" _Yes, one you cannot beat," He smirked confidently._

" _Don't be so sure about that," I said drawing my next card; The Heir to the Throne. "I summon The Emperor (2000/1750) in defense mode. Your move."_

" _I play Volcanic Blaster (1200/600), and thanks to Molten Destruction he gains, and loses, some points (1200-1700/600-200)." He smirked, "speaking of losing, I believe with the end of my turn comes you losing 500 more life points."_

 _ **Peter – 4000**_

 _ **Kaylian – 3000**_

" _I draw," I said the fact that my life points had dropped while his stayed not bothering me. "I summon Cyber Prince (1700/1700) I played summon the card I had just drawn._

" _I draw," Peter said, he looked at the card he had drawn before adding it to his hand. "Solar Flare Dragon (2000/600) attack and destroy her Cyber Prince (1700/1700)."_

" _Sorry to say, but thanks to my Cyber Princes ability you actually lose those points, not me."_

 _ **Peter – 3700**_

 _ **Kaylian – 3000**_

 _Peter scowled before muttering, "well, you still lose 500 points."_

 _ **Peter – 3700**_

 _ **Kaylian – 2500**_

 _I shrugged, it not really bothering me. "I draw." I saw that I had drawn Cyber King and smirked. "I sacrifice Dame Violet and The Emperor to summon Cyber King (2600/2200). Now, Cyber King destroy his Volcanic Blaster (1700/200)."_

 _ **Peter – 2800**_

 _ **Kaylian – 2500**_

 _Peter growled but then a smug smile grew on his lips. "Well now his effect activates, I can move one of my volcanic monsters to the top of my deck." He did so and then drew it as part of his draw phase. "Next I play Graceful Charity, so I can draw three cards as long as I discard two."_

" _Yeah yeah, we all know how that card works," I muttered, though truthfully it was probably loud enough for others to hear as Yugi let out a short laugh from behind me._

" _And now I play The Seal of Orichalcos!" Peter shouted slamming, unnecessarily, the card in the field spell slot. As expected the bright green light appeared from his duel disk and circled around us, trapping us inside. I saw Peter look to me, obviously waiting for a reaction, however I didn't give him one. I stayed there completely still with a stoic expression. I watched as Peter's monsters all gained 500 extra points. "Now I summon Volcanic Slicer (1800-2300-2800/1200-800). I'll end by activating my slicers ability so you lose an extra 500, along with the 500 you usually lose."_

 _ **Peter – 2800**_

 _ **Kaylian – 1500**_

" _Scared Miss Paris? I would the power…" He started._

" _Oh shut up," I interrupted drawing my next card from my deck, "I know more about this seal than most, so don't lecture me about it." I looked down to the card I had drawn; Lords Shield. "I equip Cyber King (2600/2200) with Sacred Sword (2600-3300/2200-2900). Now Cyber King (3300/2900) attack his Solar Flare Dragon (2500/600)."_

 _ **Peter – 2000**_

 _ **Kaylian – 1500**_

 _I was about to end my turn, but as I scanned by hand one last time, my Dark Prince stood out to me. I looked up and scanned his field before smirking._

" _Lastly I summon Dark Prince (1900/1700) in attack mode and place two cards face down," I played placing Lords Shield and Black Crown face down._

" _My move," Peter said aggressive drawing his next card. "I sacrifice Volcanic Slicer to summon Flamevell Fiend (2100-2600-3100/1200-800). Now attack and destroy her Dark Prince (1900/1700)! And end this."_

" _I play Black Crown!" I said activating my face down card. "Now your Flamevell Fiend ability is cancelled out, he cannot attack and you lose 500 life points."_

" _You still lose the points!" he growled._

" _Lose a little to gain a lot," was all I said, winking._

 _ **Peter – 1500**_

 _ **Kaylian – 300**_

" _I draw," I said smiling drawing Pot of Greed, which I played, drawing; Royal Courts and Cyber Princess. "It's over, now this is a bit of a coop out, but I have some where I need to be. I activate Cyber King's ability, by sending Cyber Princess in my hand to the graveyard and you lose 1000 life points." Peters smirk dropped._

 _ **Peter – 500**_

 _ **Kaylian – 300**_

" _Now I play Royal Court to bring back two royal named monsters from my graveyard to my hand, but I only need one. However, I'll bring back both my Cyber Royals, the Prince and the Princess, only to send my Cyber Prince back there so that you lose another 1000 life points. You lose."_

 _ **Peter – 0**_

 _ **Kaylian – 300**_

I stood there watching the Orichalcos lit up and shrunk around Peter, taking his soul in a blinding light. I quickly walked over to him and pulled him over to the cliff walls. I pulled out my phone and texted a security number to let someone know he was here.

"Kaylian," Yugi said hesitantly. I saw it in his eyes I had just take his soul and shown no ounce of remorse for it. "You…your last move…You didn't even in blink."

"You got to do what you got to do and right now we need to get to Yami." I said seriously.

"But… I mean you can break the seal, you did so before, so why let it take his soul?"

"Do you have any idea how much power it takes to break the Orichalcos seal?" I said coldly and Yugi shook his head, "a lot, so much, I barely have any left. I need to save it in case I need it to save Yami, he is my priority." With that I walked over to my bike.

"But…"

"No buts, let's go," I said getting back on my bike. Yugi hesitantly joined me and I sped off again. I just hoped Yami's trail hadn't been lost, because I needed to find him.

That's when I saw it, the familiar green light. I swerved my bike as I made the sharp turn and Yugi had to grab my waist tighter as he let out a small scream. I laughed at his fear; while it was mean I couldn't help it.

We arrived at the duel to see Yami and Rafael standing on a rock surrounded by a chasm. There was no way across, we could not reach him.

"Yami!" I shouted, while Yugi shouted "Pharaoh." However, what shocked me most was when he looked back; he scowled at seeing us there. But what's more was the Orichalcos symbol on his forehead. _He then turned back to the duel, saying, "Since he is of no use to me I will sacrifice my Dark Magician and by using my Catapult Turtle's special ability and damage your life points."_

"What the hell?" I said shocked while Yami gasped, "No don't! Mahad! They're real Yami! Don't do it!" however by the time I had finished, nothing had changed and the Dark Magician was destroyed. "Mahad," I cried. I looked to Yugi who had a confused look on his face and was staring at me. He shook his head as if shaking off a thought before saying, "what's going on?"

"He…he can't have…he," I stuttered in shock.

"What is it?" Yugi asked panicking slightly.

"Yami…he played the Orichalcos. Rafael doesn't have the symbol on his forehead."

"What!" I heard in the form of multiple shouts. Turning I saw that the rest of the gang had just arrived.

"What do you mean Rafael doesn't have the symbol? How else could the seal have been played?" Tristan asked confused.

"Because Yami played it," I stated.

"What! No he couldn't have, that's not Yami!" Joey said shocked, full of disbelief.

" _And now he can serve an actual purpose and give my Dark Magician Girl some extra points (2500-2800/1700)," Yami said darkly, chuckling._

"That doesn't sound like the Yami I know. Snap out of it!" Tristan shouted trying to get through to him.

"Oh do be quiet! I don't need you to distract me when I'm trying to duel." Yami growled. The whole gang gasped in shock at Yami's attitude.

"No need to be rude buddy, we're here to help," Joey barked back.

"I don't need your help, all I need is the power within my deck," Yami growled to him, turning back, "and I ain't your buddy."

Everyone went quiet after that, not sure what to say.

" _Well Rafael are you ready to lose this duel and your soul, one more blast and it's over." Yami taunted._

 _Rafael who was on his knees from Yami's last attack struggled to his feet, letting out an angry shout. He quickly drew his next card, before playing a face down and ending his turn._

" _Pathetic, one more turn and you are gone. Now all I need to do is destroy one card. I chose my… Dark Magician Girl!"_

"Pharaoh no!" Yugi shouted next to me, "not her."

"Yami please don't!" I shouted as well, pleading.

" _Go," Yami spat at her, "that's an order." She started to shake as she hesitantly got on top of Catapult Turtle who then aimed her at Rafael. "Fire Catapult!"_

" _I activate my Shrink card," Rafael said quickly, activating his face down card._

" _No not that!" Yami gasped angrily._

" _Dark Magician Girl loses half of her points, she's safe." I explained for those who didn't know._

 _The attack still hit Rafael who let out a loud shout as it hit his arms wide. He fell to his knees once again, breathing heavily. His life points fell to 100._

" _Impressive," Yami chuckled, "But all you did was pro-long the inevitable. You will not escape this duel with your soul. The strongest force in universe belongs to me."_

 _I rolled my eyes at that._

"This is not like him," Joey muttered, "come on mate."

"Come on Yami, please this is not you!" I shouted desperately, I didn't know what to do; Yami had never acted like this before.

"It doesn't look like there is much this Rafael character can do," Duke said. From the tone of his voice I could tell he was on the fence about this. To be fair so was I, apart from the fact that I did not want Yami's soul to be taken.

"That's a good thing right?" Tristan asked, sense the same thing I did, "You go Yami! You can win this, right Joey?" He was answered with silence. "Joey?"

"I'm here, but Yami isn't. That's not him, he never…her never cared about power, but that seems to be all he had talked about. He never would just sacrifice his monsters for no reason. That's not his style, that card is messing with his head."

"That's what it does," I said matter of factly. I then heard sniffing next to me. Turning my head I saw Yugi with tears in his eyes.

"Why is he doing this? That card it's…it's evil."

 _Laughing Rafael jumped up, "I told you. The seal reveals the truth. This is the real you; wicked, greedy and full of hate and a little resentment. The Orichalcos reveals all, you evil Pharaoh. You are now and you were then. You were an evil dictator to your people, you ruled with an iron fist, enslaving you people."_

" _I was not!" Yami shouted angrily._

" _You were Pharaoh! Accept it!"_

"He was not; take it from someone who was actually there, by his side. I was there for his entire reign and I saw everything."

"You were blinded by love," Rafael spat and Yami tensed, "you could not see the darkness within him. The darkness that now grows."

"No!" Yami shouted grabbing his head.

"If you don't believe me just look at you actions in this duel," Rafael said spreading his arms out wide, motioning to Yami's monsters. "They were once pure, but now your monsters are full of darkness."

"The Orichalcos does show that darkness in a person's heart and it amplifies it, but everyone has darkness; its anger, hatred, lust, it's a person's selfish desires. However, that does not mean a person is evil." I explained as Yami looked around, grabbing his head once again in pain.

"It does not matter, the Pharaoh' darkness has been revealed, even you can see it. The Pharaoh's ambition for power led to his greatest weapon being destroyed; you're Timaeus."

"Oh my," I gasped placing my hand over my mouth, "play one of them with the Orichalcos that is not…"

"Enough!" Yami shouted interrupted.

"Yes quite, enough of this duel. This turn will be your last." Rafael said smirking, going to draw his card. He placed his hand on his top card, closing his eyes while doing so. It was at this point that a pure aura developed around him. I don't know if the others could see it, but I could and it was as clear as day, a connection. That aura showed a powerful connection between him and his card, one that was stronger than nearly any I had seen. It was nearly as strong as a guardian's connection to their creatures. I watched as Rafael drew his card with the aura guiding him.

" _I activate Celestial Sword," Rafael played. A sword appeared and cemented itself in the ground. "And to use my sword I play Guardian Eatos!" An eagle soared up and into the sky, from the eagles wings clouds covered the sky and lightening hit the field. A crack appeared in the ground and from it rose up a girl in what appeared to be Native American clothing, an eagle beak headdress and large feathered wings. She looked slightly like my Sky Warrior. Actually his whole connection to his cards reminded me of me._

'Could that be why… ?' I thought only to be distracted _by the girl then picked up the sword and Yami gasped. "Activate your special ability Eatos, Spirit of Celestial Sword!" A light similar to that of what Rafael's aura had been, pure and bright, spread across the field causing Yami to cover his eyes. His arm was then forced high up into the air._

The boys gasped next to me, shocked at what was happening with Yami.

"What the…" Duke said shocked.

"What's going on?" Joey asked confused.

 _Guardian Eatos' sword shined brightly and slowly moved down to point at Yami's duel disk._

" _My guardian Eatos has the ability to remove monsters from your card graveyard and absorb their attack power," Rafael explained._

" _No," Yami gasped realizing what that meant._

" _Let's see who is up first," Rafael smirked as a card hovered in the sky. We were too far to see what it was, however, Rafael ended up telling us. "Dark Magician Girl." She then appeared in spirit form on the field. "And next up, your favorite, The Dark Magician!" Rafael laughed as he too appeared on the field in spirit form._

" _No!" Yami gasped._

" _Next your Big Shield Gardna, Gazelle, Berformet," Rafael said listing off the monster Yami had played and had been destroyed in this duel. At this point Yami collapsed to his knees._

" _Everyone," he said defeated, "All of my fallen monsters."_

" _It's your own fault," Rafael spat. Yami struggled to get to his feet, "You did this to them, as you selfishly sacrificed each one. You let your anger and hate take over and now look." He shouted arms spread out wide, "See where that has got you. Look at them, look at their eyes and see the betrayal, the betrayal you placed there."_

" _Please forgive me," he cried._

" _Your favorite monsters now fight for me," Rafael taunted as the spirits turned to light and zoomed into Eatos' sword, making her attack points 10,000. "Now Guardian Eatos destoy his monster and the rest of his life points!" Eatos raised her sword above her head, which started shining brightly. She swung it down in and large circle, creating a circle of light before swiping it downwards in a harsh slash, making blades of light shoot at Yami and reduce his life points to 0._

"It can't be," Duke gasped.

"No way," Tristan joined.

"Yami lost," Joey said shocked.

"No!" I screamed, running forwards to the edge. I placed my hands in front of my pendant, this time in a circle. Within that circle I created a ball of concentrated energy and fired it at the Orichalcos followed by continuous pulses. However, they weren't strong enough as I had used too much power in destroying the seal beforehand in my duel with Mai. I fell to my knees, crying out, the energy seeming to drain from my body. "Isis!" I shouted, "Elina!" I tried summoning them, but nothing happened, "NO!"

"No," I head Yugi cry from next to me. And then I heard him say almost mystically, "if he loses this duel, he loses his soul." Looking to him a saw a ripple of magic flow through him.

"Time to pay up Pharaoh, the Orichalcos won't leave without a soul; your soul and it's your fault. You played that card, and with it you sealed your fate." Rafael laughed.

"Yami no," I cried, trying to stand. Staggering on my feet I held my hands out and once again tried to use my power to save him. With a breath, I placed my hands on my forehead and tried a replacement spell, to replace his body with mine, I could handle the Orichalcos taking me, I would wake up, however I didn't have enough strength. I feel back into Duke, panting.

"Kaylian," I heard Yami say. Looking over to him, I saw him looking at me with a heartbroken expression and tears in his eyes.

"No," I sobbed, "Why? I've failed, I've failed again, I couldn't protect you."

"You won't need this," Rafael smirked taking something from Yami; I'm assuming the Orichalcos stone. "And now thanks to your generous donation, your soul with awaken the great beast." And with that he stepped back and the Orichalcos shrunk around Yami.

"No!" Yugi shouted and the ripple that I saw earlier grew and grew, becoming stronger. It was then that the millennium eye appeared on Yugi's forehead, and what looked like the outline of the puzzle around his neck, similar to what Yami was wearing. Yugi started to glow as he raised his chin, and shouting, "Yugioh!" All of this however did not seem completely him; it was almost as if he was acting on subconscious instinct. With that Yugi faded away in light and Yami collapsed on the ground.

"Come on mate!" Joey shouted.

"Get up!" Tristan joined.

I didn't pay attention to them, I just stood their staring at the spot where Yugi had been standing and then over to Yami.

"It can't be…" I whispered under my breath still staring at it, before slowly moving my eyes to look at Yami's body.

I only noticed his hair at first and then mine, they were blowing around. The wind had gotten stronger, only it wasn't wind, it was a helicopter. It hovered over Rafael and Yami's body and a rope ladder fell down from it. Rafael roughly picked up Yami's limp body and gabbed the rope ladder, placing one foot on it. The helicopter then rose up, taking Yami and Rafael with it, lifting them into the air.

"Take your hands off him," Joey shouted.

"Fine, the empty shells all yours," Rafael smirked throwing the body into Joey, Tristan and Duke.

"Rafael!" I screamed in rage, before smirking slyly. With a quiet, more controlled tone I said, "Please give Dartz a message for me, he has messed with one of mine, and that means I will be seeing him soon. The two of us, well hopefully three, but who knows, need to have a little chat."

Rafael smirked as well, nodding before flying off. Turning around I saw that the boys were standing around Yami trying and begging him to wake up.

"Come on pal wake up," Joey said as I walked over. Looking around I saw that Rex and Weevil had vanished, but truthfully I could not care. I knelt down next to Yami's head and whispered in his ear, "Please my Pharaoh wake up."

With that Yami's eyes started to flutter, and then open. He groaned and sat up rubbing his head. He leant back against me, weak from his duel, as the others gathered around.

"Nice one pal you out smarted them," Joey said smugly, "Never doubted you for a second." I tried to make eye contact with him, shaking my head to get him to be quiet.

I sniffed, tightening my arms around him.

"So how did you do it?" Tristan asked.

"Guys," I said warningly, glaring at them. I was about to say something else when Yami shifted and started to get to his feet. I stood up with him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and neck as he wrapped his around my waist, placing his head in the crook of my neck. I felt him shake.

"You alright pal?" Joey asked concerned at seeing his position.

"No Joey," Yami said pulling his head out of my neck, "everything is not alright, it's far from it." He started crying once again.

I turned his head back into my neck and rubbed his back, trying to be soothing. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before whispering in his ear, "I know what happened."

Yami pulled away, looking into my eyes before taking a deep breath and turning to face the others. "I didn't outsmart him, Yugi he…he… he's gone."

"What!" They all shouted.

"No, but he was right here…" Tristan said going to point to where Yugi had been standing on to trail off when he realized that Yugi was not standing there, or anywhere to be seen.

"But how? I mean you to have your own bodies now?" Duke said a bit confused.

"I don't know how, he just appeared and took my place," Yami said trying to be strong.

"You and Yugi are still connected," I said placing a supportive arm around him. "It's like the fact your soul is still in the millennium puzzle. Yugi is an anchor for your soul, and in times of need or desperation as your anchor the connection between you two can be reestablished. And in doing so he switched your soul for his."

Yami started crying again at this point. "It should have been me, not him. It's all my fault, Yugi! Come back!"

He fell down, collapsing on the floor, slamming his fist on the ground. A tear slipped down my face at seeing Yami this broken. Even though I knew I was mad at him for playing that card, right now he need my support, not angry words. I knelt down on the ground once again, shaking my head to the other, silently telling them to stay away. I wrapped my arms around him once again and pulled him into my lap, letting him cry into me. For this moment in time, I knew that all he really needed was to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **OK, next chapter. I'm having a little trouble at the moment. You see I've planned it out and then was re-reading some stuff and realised that I missed some things out of this arc, some I'm having to do some shuffling. As well as this, I have gone back and changed something in chapter 59 of Tea's Secrets, just to make a bit of the story a bit more interesting later on. All that I have changed is (if you remember this anyway) that The Greatest are actually 8 not 7 and Adam does not know what that 8th one is. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review, I love feedback!**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

We were just arriving back at the caravan. I was flying forwards on my bike and the boys were a bit behind, with Yami on the horse. I looked up to see Rebecca outside of the caravan on her laptop, but I saw her look up, worried. I waved and she waved back, smiling, as I pulled up. I looked down as I parked my bike.

"Yugi!" Rebecca shouted as Yami got off the horse, obviously mistaking him for Yugi. "You did it!" Rebecca ran to him hugging him around the waist, not noticing his height or that he was the only spiky haired man there.

"Rebecca," I said walking over to them seeing Yami's emotionless stare.

"Huh," she said turning to look at me and then at Yami, "Yugi?" she questioned seeing his emotionless stare.

"That's not Yugi Rebecca," I said placing my hand on her shoulder, peeling her away from him. I gave him a small smile as I walked her back over to her laptop.

"What?" She said confused.

"He didn't win," Duke said from within the car. They all looked down, no one really sure what to say.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking to them, then to me.

"Yami lost, but Yugi took his place. Their connection is or was still there, so Yugi could reestablish it and took his place." It was then at that point that the anger from the betrayal I felt from him playing that card came to the surface. "And do you know what's worse; it's his own fault."

"Kaylian…don't," Joey started but I cut him off.

"No Joey," I turned back to Yami, "I warned you about the power of the Orichalcos, but you played it any way. But… what I don't get is why you played it? You've never been hungry for power; at least you never were, not when I knew you, not when I loved you." I shouted getting slightly hysterical. I saw Yami freeze and tense over what I said, and truthfully so did I. Not wanting to see anyone's reaction I walked away, taking out my phone as I did so dialing Adam once again. However, it once again went to voicemail, this time I left a message.

"Call me; it's taken a turn for the worse." I sighed running my hand through my hair roughly before sitting on the floor, leaning against a piece of rubble from the ruined house. I let out a sigh, thinking about everything that had happened, how the Orichalcos was one of the most corrupting forces I knew. Yami, the man I loved, had turned in to a power hungry tyrant when under its influence. And Dartz, he was so nice, always wanting what was best for his people. However, when the Orichalcos crystal appeared, his desire to protect his people turned dark. He believed that the world needed to be recreated and that that was the only way to rid the world of the men and women who were already corrupt. Sighing again I leaned my head back and looked over to the gang just in time to see Joey punch Yami causing him to fall to the floor.

I sighed again, while I know that I should get up and help, but I wasn't sure at this point what I could do. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I rested my head on my knees. I still felt like a failure when it came to the Orichalcos. I failed the first time, and a whole city played the price and so did Adam. I don't know if I'm strong enough, I couldn't protect Dartz back 10,000 years ago, and 5,000 years ago in Egypt, while Yami did not completely die, I cannot say that I didn't fail him slightly. And now? I have to face all my failures all over again, re-live them and try and win this time. However, how can I do that when I cannot even protect those I need to protect. I should have been able to break the Orichalcos; Yugi should not have needed to sacrifice himself for Yami.

"Kaylian you ok?" I heard someone ask. Looking up I saw the whole gang had moved its way over to me and it was Duke, who was kneeling down in front of me. I had been so wrapped up in my own little world, I did not notice them walking over.

"Yeah," I said tiredly, and I moved my legs so that they were sideways on. "What's going on? What's the plan?"

"Figure out Dartz plan and take him down," Joey said confidently, trying to be optimistic. "You knew him right? So, know any weaknesses?"

"Yeah I knew him; I mean I was there in Atlantis. I was his guardian, like I am to the Pharaoh." I said bring my hair over one shoulder. "However, I thought he was dead for the last 10,000 years."

"What did he want 10,000 years ago?" Tristan asked.

"He wanted to make the world a better place," I sighed, "however, he wanted to do it by destroying it first. He became corrupt or at least the Orichalcos corrupted him."

"So we're dealing with a mad man trying to take over the world," Joey said with a matter of fact tone.

"He's not mad," I said quickly, "the Orichalcos corrupted him, we need to separate it from how."

"So how do we do that?" Yami asked speaking up for the first time.

"No idea."

 **Time Skip**

The sun had set and we were now sitting in the caravan discussing our next course of action. They were already putting their plan into place, so we needed to react. However, as Rebecca reminded us, due to the bikers destroying Professor Hawkins's house there was no proof of their plan, especially as they had also destroyed the ruins.

After Professor Hawkins had woken up, he explained his theory that the ruins must have held some importance if they were so desperate to destroy them. It worried me a bit, because whatever they wanted to hide in those ruins, was also in my head, however, I could not think what exactly it was, maybe I already knew and did not think it significant, maybe I was missing something.

"How much do you know?" Yami asked Professor Hawkins.

"Well Atlantis was an extremely advanced civilization, far more advanced than even this modern era." Professor Hawkins's started explaining, "It was a peaceful place, until it was until a dangerous creature was called forth by an evil King."

"Oh no," Yami said looking down disheartened.

"It appears that this evil King drew his power from a stone from another world."

"It's that stone that they were around their necks isn't," Joey said jumping up passionately only to be pulled back down by Tristan. I looked down to my pendant as Professor Hawkins went on.

"I'm not sure, that was all I could translate."

"You got that story a little mixed up," I cut in, "Dartz, the evil King, was corrupted by the Orichalcos first, along with a lot of other people in the city. He watched his wife turn into a monster before his very eyes. That made him see evil in everything and everyone around him, even Adam and I those he was meant to trust most. Most of all he saw the world as dark and evil, and wanted to get rid of it, and he saw the creature as you called it, as the way to do so."

"Are you justifying his actions?" Yami asked, slightly shocked that I would.

"I'm just saying it's not a shallow as you guys sometimes think," I said with a shrug.

"Look it does not matter how it started, we need to work out how to defeat that creature." Duke said cutting off any tension. "So could the reason they destroyed those ruins be because they held the secret to destroying it?"

"That could be it and luckily there were copies in a museum in Florida where I was doing my research," Hawkins said with a slight smile.

"But wait, Kaylian you were there, can't you remember how to?" Tristan asked.

"No, 10,000 years is a long time and at this moment in time I cannot remember those carvings. Besides, I don't even know if I do know, it was not until the end, right before Atlantis was destroyed, that Adam and I went looking for a way to destroy that creature."

"Right then, let's go to the state of sun and sea and find out how to rescue Yugi!" Joey said once again jumping up.

"Yeah I'm with you all the way, goodbye death valley, Hello Orlando!" Tristan shouted jumping up with him this time.

"Yeah great idea, but one question," Duke cut in, "how do we get there?"

"Err…" Tristan said thinking, "Good point… Kaylian private jet?"

"Umm… We'd have to head back to San Francisco, but possibly yes."

While trying to come up with plans, we tried calling Seto to get a lift. However, he just got mad when he found out about Yami losing to Rafael and hung up the phone.

"So private jet?" Tristan said turning to me.

"Should be fine, but we will need to get to the airport."

"We can take the train to the airport," Rebecca said opening her laptop to book the tickets.

"Great," I said pulling out my phone, trying Adam once again.

"Who you keep calling?" Tristan asked.

"Adam, he was my partner when we were in Atlantis, it would be best to have him around, he may be able to help."

"Cool, where is he then?" Joey asked.

"No idea, he won't answer, for all I know he may not even be in this realm." I sighed tucking my phone away and leaning back again the seat, tired from the long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

We were now on the train heading back to San Francisco. Professor Hawkins was too weak to travel at the moment, so Duke was staying with him and would drive them down, along with Rebecca and my bike.

The train was reasonably quiet, both of people and noise. We had talked at first, Yami explaining Rafael's past, which he had told him during their duel. He had been part of an elite family, who had been on a cruise. However, there had been a storm and the ship he was on sank. Rafael had ended up on deserted island with only his duel monster cards. After three years rescued him, and a while later Dartz found him and offered to help him and achieve their same goal; to rid corruption from the world. However, it was clear to me the Dartz had manipulated him in some way.

Anyway, now everyone was now silent. I was typing away on my laptop trying to find out who was trying to overtake Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. However, they were good at covering their tracks, so there were few leads.

"What ya doing?" Tristan asked leaning over to look at my screen.

"Well, currently… I'm not entirely sure. I'm trying to track down the person who buying out Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. I mean if we know who it is, because I bet its Dartz, we may be able to track them down. And if we can track them down, we can stop them." I explained, looking to him, and then to Yami. He was sitting there, silently staring out of the window, disheartened about all the events that had occurred. I was still slightly mad at him, but now it was more because he could not just accept what he did and move on, he would not fight back, he was sitting in guilt. At the beginning of the journey I had tried to get him to talk, but he did not react to anything. I sighed, placing my hand on the top of his knee.

"Come on talk to me, you might feel better," I said trying to comfort him. "Come on you used to tell me everything," I said moving my hand from his knee to take his hand. This used to help him; he always used to come to me for support or advice. However, this time was different. He stood up and walked off not even looking at me, only muttering a 'sorry'.

"You think he'll be ok?"

"Who know," I said sadly looking at him walking away down the train.

"Maybe, he just needs to be alone," He suggested.

"He already is," Joey said. We both looked over at him, waiting for him to expand. "He was used to having Yugi around, even after the split, and now he is gone. Like you said there was a connection there. I think Yami could always feel that connection, and now he can't." Joey explained looking solemn. However, he then looked up at us with a large smile. "But don't worry, he'll be back to normal in no time, you'll see, cause we're gonna rescues Yugi."

"True, very true," I said nodding agreeing with what he was saying. I turned back to my laptop and cross-referenced Dartz, Atlantis and Orichalcos, doubting anything would come up, but there was always hope.

 **Time Skip**

It had been a long time since Yami left and I had a weird, nerve racking feeling flowing through me. "Yami's been gone a long time," I said voicing my thoughts.

"Speaking of gone," Tristan said looking up and around the train, "Where is everyone?"

Looking up as well, I saw that the carriage was empty, and I had not noticed anyone leave.

'When did that happen?' I thought closing my laptop while standing up.

"I swear this place was full a minute ago?" Tristan said moving into the aisle.

"It was," I answered, placing my laptop in my bag and then swinging my bag onto my shoulder.

"What?" Joey said jumping up shocked, "Ok, this is freaking me out."

"Yami," I whispered with wide eyes, looking around in a slight panic. Luckily I didn't have to panic for long as at that moment Yami walked back into out carriage.

"Oh thank the gods your back," I said walking quickly over to him.

"What wrong?" He asked seeing my distress.

"Can't you see it?" Joey asked motioning to the empty carriage, "this place is empty."

"What?" Yami gasped.

"I smell a trap," Tristan said suspiciously.

"I bet those biker punks are on board somewhere," Joey said punching his fist into his hand.

"Then let's go get 'em," Tristan said smirking along with Joey. Looking from them to Yami, I saw his expression go from his usual serious to anger. He then spun around and ran off down the carriage and out the door connecting us to the next one. Looking to each other we all ran off after him.

As we opened the door, the carriages between Yami and us started to separate, the clasp had come undone.

Knowing I could not leave him alone, I jumped across. Seeing or anticipating what I was going to do, Yami reached out his hand to grab me. He caught me mid-air and pulled me safely to join him on the platform that side.

"Reminds me of Duelist Kingdom," I said with an amused smile.

"And I was just as annoyed with you then for risking your life," Yami said with a disapproving look.

"My job buddy," I said patting his chest.

"Kaylian! Pharaoh! What now?" Tristan shouted as he gap got bigger.

"Get help," Yami replied.

"Try and find a way to stop your part of the train! We'll do the same!" I added and not a moment later we lost sight of them. Turning around Yami opened the door and we both went further into the speeding train.

"We're speeding up," I said as we reached the end of the carriage. However, we could not get through to the main control centre, as the door was locked and would not budge.

Yami ran out the other end and looked over the edge. The wind was picking up as we sped up and his hair was flying all over the place.

"What are you doing?" I asked, joining him.

"I need to get in there," he said, meaning the carriage in front which held the engine, "Then we can stop the train or we are going to have a bigger problem."

"Are you crazy, how are we going to get in there?" I asked shouting over the wind.

"I have an idea," Yami said after a moment of looking around, "There may be an emergency hatch on the roof." His eyes were on the ladder that led to the roof.

"Yes you are crazy," I said pushing my hair back and behind my ears, hoping it would stay there. "We're going too fast!"

Yami however, either ignored me or did not care, because he started climbing the ladder.

"Be careful," I whispered into the wind as he climbed up higher. He paused when his head reached the top, seeing something I couldn't. He then continued, climbing onto the roof. I waited a moment before the haunting feeling of what Yami had seen washed over me and I walked to the ladder. I placed my hands and foot on it and pulled myself up, climbing up after Yami. When I reached the top I saw what had caused Yami to stop, Weevil Underwood, who happened to have a glowing Orichalcos stone.

"Weevil don't! You're being manipulated!" Yami shouted to him, not noticing that I had climbed up.

"Who cares, it's the power I want," Weevil said arms wide with a crazed look.

"Wait," I shouted as I pulled myself over the ledge.

"Kaylian no, it's not safe," Yami said worriedly.

"Listen to me Weevil; this is not the way to go about this. A duel using the Orichalcos had massive consequences, bigger than you can comprehend. Don't do it!" I said standing up.

"I don't care, with my new powerful deck I can't lose and I will make him pay for humiliating me," Weevil said anger in his eyes.

"Oh please, I humiliated you first," I said rolling my eyes at his excuse. He had always annoyed me; I found him petty most of the time.

"True," he said smirking his glasses glinting in the sunlight, "but you are a no go zone apparently."

I could see Yami getting angrier and angrier as Weevil went on and on about his humiliation and revenge.

"Yami don't!" I shouted as he agreed to duel.

"I have to do this Kaylian," he said activating his duel disk, "go back inside the train."

"No"

"Do as I say," he said and at that point I saw a flash of him in royal Egyptian clothing.

I froze at seeing that flash. I could see his royalty shining through, a Pharaoh who was not questioned, who word was that of the Gods and therefore law. I was strange to see it. However, just because I saw that, and technically it was true, does not mean that I was going to listen.

"I am not leaving you here without support. You need it Yami, I am your guardian and you are my Pharaoh, I am here for you." I said with a smile, which he returned after a moment, gratefully.

"Sadly that is not true," Weevil laughed. Before either of us could realise he threw something at me. It hit me in the chest and stayed there. Looking down I saw it was a version of the Orichalcos crystal however the green was slightly different. The light surrounded my body and I found it difficult to breathe. "Master Dartz said that you had a few things to relieve, so he gave me this enhanced crystal to make it so," Weevil laughed as I collapsed on the ground.

Yami shouting, "Kaylian!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. However, the blackout did not last long as I was surrounded by swirling lights pulling me into something; however, I'm not sure what.

 **Hey guys, sorry about this, writing out duels can be boring to write, so I thought I would give you a little peek at something else, hope that's ok. Hope you enjoy it, even if this chapter is a bit of a filler. Sorry it took me so long to update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Yugioh**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **I am so so so sorry about how long it took me to get this up. It's just a chapter I wanted to get right. Plus, I had a lot of uni work to do, essay, devised work etc... that took up a lot of time. However, now its up and I'm on Chirstmas Holidays, so hopefully I should be able to do a little more writing now. Hope you like it, and please please please leave a review about what you think. I am slowly going off cannon on somethings, so I hope you guys will not hate me too much. Enjoy!**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

The lights faded and I found myself in the throne of the Palace of Atlantis. It was a massive and decretive room. Marble stone and covered in crystals of blue, green and purple. At one end of the room, directly opposite the big double doors, sat a massive ornate throne on a raised platform. It was made out of obsidian crystal, which reflected light like oil. Upon that throne sat Dartz. I stood in front of the throne, Adam next to me. He was wearing a decorative robe of white and blue. I was wearing a long flowing dress to match. We both bowed before getting on one knee in front of him. Dartz stood up from his throne and moved to the edge of the platform.

"Lord Adam, Lady Kaylian do you both swear to help guide those to obey the laws of Atlantis?"

"I swear," we both said.

"Do you both swear to advise myself and those involved in the law making process to create what is best for Atlantis?"

"I swear," we both answered again.

"And do you both swear to stay by my side and keep an oath of secrecy for what I tell you, as long as it is what is best for Atlantis?"

"I swear," we both said nodding.

"Then rise up," he said stepping down from the platform to stand between up. As we stood up, he placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "You are both now trusted advisers; use the new found power and responsibility you have well, I place my trust in you." He said with a smile, which we both returned. "Come it is time for official introductions, before the more enjoyable part of the day." With that he, pulled away and motioned for us to leave through the doors behind his throne with him. As we did certain members of the crowd followed, these were the other advisers, who we were about to meet.

We left the throne room and were now standing in a meeting room. As Dartz reached the end he turned and motioned to us again, as if saying stand on either side. About six others entered the room, four men and two women. Looking at them I saw them all giving us calculating looks. I glanced at Adam who wore a cocky smirk; you could not tell whether it was real or fake.

"Right then, everyone as you all know; this is Adam and Kaylian, my new advisors. Adam, Kaylian; this is Marinos, Nikolas, Finn, Felix, Gemini and Diane. They make up the rest of my advisory court. I hope everyone here can help make Atlantis the greatest city it can be." Dartz said with a smile. The first two he said, Marinos and Nikolas were the eldest, along with Diane. They all had wrinkles and greying hair. Gemini looked the next oldest and Finn and Felix the youngest. They were not as young Adam and I, but they were not much older, late 20s, early 30s.

"Your Majesty," Nikolas said stepping forward with a slight bow. "I mean no disrespect and I do plead that you do not think that I am speaking out of turn. However, as you oldest adviser I must ask, is this wise?" He looked to us and then the other advisers. Some outright nodded in agreement, the older one, there others were more discrete.

"What do you believe not to be wise about my decision?" Dartz asked clasping his hands in front of him.

"Your Majesty, it is not your decision we find unwise, just the fact that your new advisers are, so young. Too young to truly live or experience anything." It was Diane who spoke this time. I looked at Adam with a confused facial over her first comment and an eye roll for the second one.

"Exactly," Marinos said stepping forwards enthusiastically. "How can they protect you, guard you or even advise you when they have no training or experience to draw upon."

"They do know we're here correct?" I whispered to Adam, who hid a chuckle.

"Nonsense, I trust them. I do not know why, it is simply a feeling within. Like an instinct and as a King I know that sometime the best thing you can do, is trust your instincts." Dartz said stepping forwards to stand between us. We both knew that the connection he spoke of was the connection created by us being his guardians. It was natural for him to trust us. "Come we have a celebration to attend." He said walking through us all and back to the throne room. Adam and I followed. This was our job, even if no one else knew it and we would protect him and guide him until we could do no more.

As we passed the other advisers a hand grabbed my arm causing me to stop. Looking back it was Diane who had stopped me. With narrowed eyes and a sneer she said, "I still think you a bit young; naïve. You're not going to be able to guide our King the right way, and if you ruin this city, I will end you."

"I'll be better than you ever were," I said and then I was pulled out of that vision. I tried to pull myself out, and for a second it worked. I saw Yami's duel. The Orichalcos had been played and Yami had Gaia the Dragon Champion on the field. Before I could see anything else the crystal sparked again and I was sucked back in.

I was back in the meeting room with Adam and Dartz. This day was about a month after we had been made advisers. We were sitting around a table that had been brought in, which was covered in pieces of parchment. Dartz was explaining to us his dream and vision for the city.

"Thank you for you for coming you tow," he said with a smile. "It's time for me to explain my ultimate goal to you. You see I believe that I can create a new world, a better world. A world without conflict, violence or hate, a world of peace."

Adam and I looked to each other and then looked to back to him.

"It's a nice dream," I said with a smile.

"Yes, very… what's the word…sweet," Adam said with a smirk shaking his head.

"You disapprove?" He asked.

"No, of course, no, but I just think that it is unrealistic," Adam said bluntly.

"Really?" Dartz said with a raised eye brow.

"What he means Your Majesty," I cut in placing my hand on Adams arm in a silent order to be quiet. "Is that the methods to go about achieving your vision would either be to the ultimate extreme or extremely difficult to execute. Which is why I must ask, for the good of Atlantis, how do you believe your dream can come about?"

"Quite simply actually, we target the worse, bring them in; rehabilitate them, make them see the light," Dartz explained.

Adam and I looked at each other again, it was a lovely dream, but still, something did not sit quite right. However, with a subtle nod from each of us, we knew our job.

"We will help how we can," Adam said pouring us each a glass of wine from the jug that was sat on the table. "For the good of Atlantis," he toasted.

"For the good of Atlantis," both Dartz and I repeated, taking a small sip from the glass.

This was my first job, and it was to protect the King of Atlantis and the world, from anything that may cause him danger or danger to the world. I would not fail.

That was my last thought as I was once again pulled out of that memory. The memory of us, promising to help Dartz fulfil his dream. When I swore that I did not truly know what I was doing; now I did and I was stronger for it. I failed him, but I wouldn't fail again.

That crystal that Dartz had created and the fact my powers still were not a full strength meant that it was harder for me break the spell. So after getting another glimpse of the duel, Yami playing Kuriboh I was sucked back in.

This time I was in the ball room. Look at my reflection in the window I was standing by I saw myself in an elegant Grecian style ball gown of an aquamarine blue. My hair was styled on my head, in curls and a twisted braid, little crystal woven in. I remember this dress and this this night. It was the night of Dartz's daughter's, Kriss, debutante ball. But something much more sinister happen this night as well.

"Having fun?" A voice asked next to me. Looking over I saw that it was Finn. It had been about a year since I had become an adviser and we had become closer. He smiled and offered me a glass of sparkling wine.

"Yes indeed," I said with a smile taking the glass. I felt a shiver flow through me and my smile dropped. I looked outside into the star filled sky and the feeling only increased.

"Are you ok? You seem troubled?" He asked concerned.

"Just a feeling," I said cryptically. Turning back to the ball room I saw Adam dancing with some girl I did not know. He had his usual cocky-flirty smirk, while she looked completely in love. I shook my head at him.

"You don't approve?" Finn asked with a chuckle, "I know you two are closer, but I did not think there was a relationship between you?"

"There is not, we are close, but I find him to be…" I paused for a thinking of the right term, "Easily distracted. There are more important things going on."

"Come now," Finn said with another chuckle. "Just because we are advisers to our King, does not mean that we cannot have a personal life."

"There is more going on than you know Finn," I said before putting my drink down to clap as the Princess entered on her father's arm.

Princess Kriss started her opening dance, first with her father and then switched to a Lord and then the male advisers. She ended with Adam and when she finished a blush covered her cheeks. I shook my head with a small smile, rolling my eyes at his antics. But then I saw something that made that smile drop, my expression turning serious. The stars were glowing green as a comet of lime neon green passed through the sky heading straight for the city. The comet let out a strange vibe, and ominous feeling, and it was not good.

"So Kaylian," Finn said walking back over to me. "How about you have a little fun and come and dance with me?" he finished holding his hand out too me. However, seeing that I didn't react his lighthearted tone turned to worry. "What's wrong?"

"That is," I said I said motioning to the comet.

"Wow," he said impressed and that was my first point of worry. He was impressed by this comet and he therefore could not feel what I felt. More and more people saw this comet and were impressed by it, finding it to be a wonderful thing. A good omen for this day, for the princess' life. I however knew that this was not good, and this comet was most likely the reason for Adam and I being here. This was the evil that was sensed.  
The comet crashed into one the palace gardens, sending shockwaves throughout the city. However, no one seemed to notice this or be worried about it, to them it was something new for them to explore. Adam and I followed behind everyone. I paused when Adam placed his hand on my arm.

"This is not good," he whispered, "tell me you can feel that?"

"I felt it before you," I whispered back as we watched the guests all walk up to it.

"You Highness," Adam quickly said as he saw the Queen move to pick some up. "I'm not sure if that is wise." He walked towards the group and I joined him. "We do not know what this is, it could be dangerous."

"Nonsense Lord Adam," the Queen brushed off, "It is beautiful, quite exquisite." She gracefully knelt down again.

"You Highness I implore you," I started only to be cut off.

"Silence both of you," she said as she picked a piece up. "You maybe my husband's advisers, but this all you are. You do not give orders."

Adam and I both looked at each other worriedly as more people picked up pieces of the comet, now crystal. This was not going to end well.

I was once again sucked out of that vision and with a push of power I once again saw Yami in cased in the Orichalcos seal during his duel. This time I saw him play the Eye of Timaeus and attempt to fuse it with another. However, something went wrong; the Timaeus looked back to Yami and shook its head before fading away in a burst of light. Weevil laughed going on about how Yami had betrayed Timaeus by playing the seal of Orichalcos and now did not trust him enough to duel by his side. From my angle Yami's face was hard to see, but as he turned his head, attempting to hide something from Weevil, he placed his face directly in my eye line. Hot angry tears ran down Yami's face, the pain of his betrayal getting to him. Instead of trying to use my strength to fight the crystal, I sent him a burst of energy to remind him that I was fight by his side, even now.

"Keep fighting Yami!" I said in his head. His eyes snapped to mine and he watched my collapse into the next vision Dartz wanted me to see.

The next vision shocked me. Not because it was a hard one for me to relive, but it would have been a hard one for Dartz to relive.

I had been a few months since the arrival of the comet, now crystal, known as the Orichalcos. Adam and I had seen a change in a lot of the people and the city. Spirit monsters roamed free, having appeared from within the comet. The people of the city had become selfish, always wanting more and more. A few were unaffected, Adam and I included. Some did not show the signs as clearly as others.

"This is not good you realise that," Adam said joining me on the balcony I was standing on looking over the city. The once peaceful city was now full of rage and anger, there was no peace.

"This stone, the Orichalcos, its old," I said clutching my necklace. The day the Orichalcos arrived both our pendants had changed. Adams was a circle, with the base being the fore element colours: red, blue, green and yellow, with a green circle shape placed on top, it was about the about the size of his palm. There was a strange star of the same colour in the middle of the circle, the points reaching the edges. Mine was circle with runes carved into the sides and edge and the same star in the middles, settling on a dark rainbow background. Mine had a green line, almost like a liquid, started running through the star. Our pedants are meant to help us, and therefore we believed that the fact that they changed meant that we had some power to control the Orichalcos crystal.

"It is," Adam agreed looking at his own pedant. "And it's powerful, while we, as guardians, are stronger, it is not by much, and a lot of power if needed to influence it."

"I'm worried for the people, it is corrupting them," I sighed looking out to see that another fire had started in the city.

"Well, our job is to protect and help Dartz and try and save these people, we would not be here if it was easy. If this was easy there would only be one guardian, and it certainly would not be you."

"Thanks," I said bitterly.

"I'm being serious Kaylian and that was a compliment. You creatures are the guardian spirits themselves, you would not be sent on a simply job, you are destined for greatness."

"I don't want to be destined for anything," I muttered before hearing a scream from within the palace. That cut off our conversation as we both span around and ran to where we heard the scream coming from.

It was by the palace fountain, one that is dedicated to the Atlantean God. Standing there was Dartz staring at his wife who standing by the fountain with a bow staff. Except the fountain was no longer whole, it had been smashed and by the look of it, the Queen had just smashed it.

"My Darling what are you doing?" Dartz said shocked.

"The Gods don't deserve our praise," She spat before laughing crazily. "We should be the gods, we are the rulers, I am the Queen." It was at that point she was surrounded by black smoke, which seeped into her. She then changed into a hideous monster with green skin and long sharp fangs.

"I should rule," she growled leaping at Dartz. Adam and I jumped into action. I stepped in front of Dartz taking a defensive stance, while Adam charged forward slapping his hand into her throat causing her to stumble backwards. She charged again but Adam swung a roundhouse kick into her side sending her flying again. We wanted to avoid using our powers unless it was completely necessary. The queen got up again and once again charged, however she managed to dodge his punch, moving much faster than he anticipated and went to me. I swung my elbow around, hitting her neck. She fell to the left and I brought my left knee up and into her stomach. I went to bring hand to her neck and bring her down to the ground when she tackled me in rage. In her monster form she had no technique, but she did have strength.

With her on top of me and snapping at my neck all I could do was push her enough away, however I could not get her off me. She growled in my face before being blasted off by a strong gust of air. Looking up I saw Adam's Avatar standing there. I had not heard him call him. He looked to me with a nod, which I returned standing up. I took a breath and said "Sky Warrior!" She appeared, feathered wings spreading wide. "Help the Avatar." We watched them fight, keeping the Queen away from Dartz. However, it was one wrong move, she managed to avoid The Avatar's attack and due to her position the attack hit Sky instead. I winced and the Queen charged at us. I went to attack her, but Dartz got in front of me without me realizing.

"No!" we both shouted as he pulled out his sword. She swiped at him and he dodged. It all seemed to go in slow motion as he swung around and lunged forward impaling his Queen, his wife, the mother of his daughter, with his own sword. Due to our training Adam and I knew where to hit for an attack to be fatal, and that one stab; was. The King had just killed his Queen.

I was pulled out of the vision once again, this time breath heavily, as if that fight had been real. Once again I push out with my powers and I once again saw the duel. However, it was not a move I saw, but Weevil, being rotten. He was playing with his emotions, his hope. He held up a card, claiming that I was the only way to save Yugi. I knew that this was a trick, there was no way a card could save Yugi and destroying whatever that card was, would not make up lose him forever. However, in his metal state, Yami did not realize this. Therefore when Weevil ripped the card up he screamed in rage, shouting "no!" heartbroken. Weevil started laughing, revealing to him that it was a throw away card and that Yugi was lost forever.

"He's not," I said inside Yami's head, "Keep fighting." And with that, I was sucked back in.

It was not long after Dartz had killed his wife. We had explained to him who we were, that we were his guardian sent to protect and help him and the people of Atlantis in any way we could.

We were in the throne room, all of his advisers and Dartz. Dartz was pacing in front of us angrily. He was muttering, and would not listen to any of us.

"Dartz please, calm down," I said stepping forwards. He needed to calm down, or his high emotions would increase the Orichalcos' power over him.

"Do not tell me to calm down," he shouted spinning to face me. "You do not tell me to do anything."

"Yes," Nikolas said stepping forwards so he was in line with me. "You are new and besides he is our King. Anyway how do we know we can trust you anymore?" he said looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked. "What have I done to make you not trust me? Beyond the fact that you never thought I should be an adviser."

"We all saw you some one of those beast, one of the ones attack the city. However, do we know that this was not your plan all along? Gain access to our King and then destroy our city."

"All I have ever done is help protect this city, by job is, to protect Dartz, our King. I will stand by him until the end." I said turning to him and advancing on him. I looked him dead in the eye and said in my most serious tone, "So do not question my loyalty." Whatever he saw in my eyes at that point frightened him enough to stand back and out of my way.

"Your loyalty is a welcoming change," I heard Dartz say, but something was off in his tone. He did not sound like himself. "I am glad you feel strongly enough to stand by my side, for I have a plan, a plan to free this city."

"Excellent Your Majesty," Marinos said, "please inform us and we will enact it immediately."

"This city is corrupt," He said moving to the large window at the wide of the room that looked out over the city. "There is little hope for this city and therefore we must start again. It has come to me and vision of a better world and the means of creating it. However, to create this better world we must first destroy the one we are living in."

Gasps spread around the room from a few of us.

"You Majesty," Adam said stepping forward seriously. "You cannot mean that."

"Oh but I do," He said stepping down to place a hand on his shoulder, "The Orichalcos has shown me that this is the way."

"You Majesty, the Orichalcos is the problem," I said quickly, "All of this started when it appeared."

"Yes," he said abruptly, sharply spinning to face me instead of Adam, "You are right, but that is because the Orichalcos has shown me who is corrupt in the city. With its help and the help of the Great Beast we can burn this city so that a new, prosperous city can rise from the ashes. My dream of an uncorrupt world is here. This is the answer; the Orichalcos is the key to unlocking it."

"You Majesty I cannot help but disagree," I said, trying to be polite as in this world, he was still my king.

"I agree with Kaylian," Adam said nodding standing by my side, "ever since the stone arrived I have gotten nothing my evil from it, I sense nothing good and neither does Kaylian. Look at your wife, for example, she was good and kind and turned into a monster."

"Do not talk about my wife!" Dartz roared in anger. "You are my advisers, my guardians. The powers you both hold are to help me achieve my goal, and through your loyalty and oath to me, those powers are mine. You will help me achieve this; you will help me build a new world."

"Our powers are our own. We use them how we wish, to do as we see fit and for what we believe is best." Adam growled, not liking what Dartz was suggesting; that our powers were at his beck and call.

"Our oath was to protect and help you, as well as this city. And that is what we shall do." I said calculating as I put my hand on Adam's arm to stop him doing anything rash. I gave Adam a look to say 'not now, come with me'. With that, Adam and I bowed and left.

There was a little shimmer as the image changed. It was not a new vision, just one a little later. It was after the knights had arrived, that day I had read in my journal only just about a week ago.

Ever since Dartz had become corrupted by the Orichalcos there had been more attacks on the city. That is what had caused Ironheart to call on the Legendary Knights and I had just seen them in battle. While I hate people or spirits in this case, getting in my way and trying to do my job, I will admit that these Knights had amazing skills when it came to fighting. We had managed to push the monsters attacking back to the boarder of the city and away from the innocent civilians.

"So are you please we came now?" The one call Timaeus said smirking as he walked to where I was standing.

"You helped," I said smirking back, "but still, I could have handled it."

"Of course you do," Hermos said rolling his eyes.

"Come now, she is not used to working with new people, she obviously had trust issues." Critias smirked.

"I do not have trust issue," I said defensively stepping up to him my hands on his hips.

"Yes, you do, though I cannot tell why? You are older than you seem, and defiantly powerful, so I would have thought experience may have damaged your ability to trust, but I cannot see a reason for trust issues." He said confused giving me a calculating look. "Maybe it is just insecurities."

"Wow," I said annoyed, narrowing my eyes I glared at him. "You have just managed to insult me in the highest of ways, with a small compliment thrown in, smooth." I finished.

"I did not mean to offend," I said eyebrows raised.

"No of course not," I said annoyed.

"Kaylian," a female voice said next to me. Sighing I turned to see Isis standing there.

"What is it Isis?" I asked.

"It's Dartz, the darkness inside is only growing stronger, I fear for his soul. This will not end well." She said.

"Any advice?" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"This is one time I do not know, unless the darkness is beaten, I cannot see any hope of salvation for him. Without his salvation there is no hope for this city, at this moment in time all shall be lost."

"No," I said determined, "Sky!" I shouted lifting my arms up into the air. I felt Sky's hand clasp around mine. "Take me to the palace," I ordered and she lifted me into the air, flying to towards Dartz.

When I arrived I ran straight the throne room, through the doors and into the meeting room. There stood, hunched over the table, looking at sheets and sheets of parchment each with writing or drawings.

"Dartz this had to stop! I said storming in, "innocent people are being hurt."

"No one in this city is innocent Kaylian do you not see that. The only way to cleanse this city is to destroy it first." Dartz said slightly crazed.

"This is not the way to go about it Dartz please listen to me," I pleaded moving towards him. "The Orichalcos," I said placing my hand on his on the table, "its corrupting you. It is filling your head with thoughts of darkness, not of thoughts of light, like when I first met you. You took Adam and I in, you trusted us, even though all you advisers said you should not. So please hear what I am saying."

"Your right I trusted you, but that was because you are my guardians, sent by those of a greater power for me. So, how could I not. But Kaylian this is the only way, to stop what happened to my Queen, my wife, the love of my life, happening to anyone else. This the power of the great beast, this world with end and a new one will rise, one I will create how I want. I will be the greatest King that ever lived and nothing will stop me." He pulled his hand out of my grip and moved to pull away curtains that reveal a snake-like sculpture; actually it was more like an altar. "Nothing can stop me with the great Leviathan on my side." He started laughing crazily and at that point I knew I had lost him.

"You will not win Dartz," I said darkly.

"Oh, will I not?" I laughed, "You cannot stop me Kaylian."

"Yes I, can, for that is what I am meant to do. Save the world from the likes of you." I said with narrowed eyes as I sent a wave of energy towards Dartz sending him flying backwards into his own altar.

"That power," he laughed getting up, "that raw power is incredible. Come now Kaylian join me and rule."

"Never," I spat.

"Well, we will see how you feel when all those you love are sacrificed to the great beast. But first I must make examples of those three legendary knights!" he laughed rising up into the air and straight out of the window, glass flying everywhere. I was not sure what he had planned, but I knew it would not be good.

I was sucked out of the vision once again and I did know what happened next. He took Timaeus eye from him and turned the three knights into dragons. Not wanting to go back into another vision I summoned all the power I had and blasted the crystal away from me. It left me breathless, but luckily not that weak.

Looking up I saw Yami attacking Weevil and his life points dropping to zero. I smiled happy that Yami had been able to beat him. However, my smile dropped when Yami continued drawing cards that attack him, over and over again, even though he had been defeated.

"Yami stop!" I shouted out loud standing up. "Yami you've beaten him you can stop. This is not you," the Orichalcos shrunk down taking Weevil's soul as I ran forwards. I once again wrapped my arms around him as he went to use another card.

"Let me go!" he growled.

"You can stop," I whispered into his chest. He leant his head down to rest it on mine as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know you are angry and I am so sorry for that, but this not the way. There are better ways." I whispered into his chest with a heavy sigh.

'This was not going to get any easier,' I thought. And I was right. The train had not going any slower; in fact it was speeding up. A bend was coming up and we were going far too fast.

"Emm Yami…" I said with wide eyes, "Hold on." And with that the train de-railed and we went over the cliff.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Happy late Christmas! Ok, so I just wanted to say that I hope you guys are enjoying this and still reading it. Without sounding mean or annoyed, didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter as I would have liked, but then I guess I haven't updated in a while either.**

 **Anyway, the duel in this chapter is going to be done a little differently. I don't know who has seen the anime or remembers this episode, but Tea and the others would not have been able to hear Yami and Yugi talking from that distance. However, this is one of my favourite duels; it really shows Yami's insecurities and inner conflict.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was a tent canvas above me. I was lying down, and a blanket over me and a pillow under my head. The next thing I saw was Yami panicking, shaking my shoulder while saying my name.

"Hey, don't worry I'm ok," I said sitting up, "you ok?"

"I think so," he said slowly looking around the tent. We were then interrupted by a wolf-like dog running into the tent. He jumped on me, pushing me backwards so I was resting on my elbows, and started licking my face. Yami however, started panicking again. That then caused me to laugh, pushing the wolf dog away. Being able to get a proper look at the dog, I realised it looked exactly like Sky, Kriss' dog from Atlantis. The dog looked to Yami and then started licking him, causing Yami to smile.

"Sky," a voice shouted from outside. "Sky get back here." The owner of the voice came into the tent and I gasped.

"Kriss," I said standing up just in time to catch her as she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Kaylian!" She sighed before pulling away to face Yami. "Sorry if Sky woke you. He wanted to make sure you ok, he was the one that found you." Yami smiled giving Sky's fur a rub as he stood up.

The area where the tent was pitched was in a canyon by a river. We walked out and down the river to see an old man crouched on the floor. He stood up, turning around to reveal that it was Ironheart.

"I see you have your strength back," He said with a kind smile.

"Yes thank you," Yami replied.

"Please to hear it," he smiled before turning to me, "lovely to see you again Kaylian."

"You as well, though I would not mind knowing how you are here," I replied.

He nodded but said nothing, "Now, I believe these are yours," Ironheart said hand Yami back his deck with the Eye of Timaeus on top.

"Yes, thank you," Yami said hesitantly taking them back.

"I do not mean to be intrusive, but I could not help but notice you possess the legendary Eye of Timaeus," Ironheart commented.

"Take it," Yami said holding it out for him.

"Yami…" I said shocked that he was giving it up.

"No, I am not deserving of it," Yami said cutting me off.

Ironheart pursued his lips and gave a small nod. "I will hold it until you are ready then."

Yami nodded in thank you before looking at me and then back at Ironheart. "You seem to know Kaylian," he commented obviously wanting it to be a question on how.

"We go back," I said cryptically with a smile, mouthing Atlantis to him. "Anyway, did you happen to see another person; a kid with glasses and a bad haircut?"

"No, I'm sorry you were the only ones we found. Your friend might have been able to get off before the train fell."

"He's not really our friend and I doubt it. He wasn't in any state to move."

"There was a great evil at work, with power beyond anyone's control," Yami said cryptically trying to explain the power that we were fighting. He subtly reached out and took my hand, squeezing it for support.

"You have wisdom in your eyes far beyond your year's young man," Ironheart commented. "I have met many people in my time, but there is something about you, something special. However, there is loneliness inside you, even when you're with someone you love," he commented motioning to our joined hands.

"That is because I lost someone very close to me," Yami said taking his hand away from mine. "And it is my entire fault. So now I am on a quest to save his soul."

"And if you find him?" Ironheart said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll apologies for failing him," he said looking down.

"Then let me try and help," Ironheart said turning and walking away. "Follow me," he said motioning to us.

Yami and I look to each other suspiciously but follow anyway.

We walked for a while, going away from the river and up higher onto a ledge. We walked for a while longer, winding around the canyon.

"Not far now," Ironheart said after I complained about that if I'd known about the hiking I would not have worn stilettos.

"Not far too where?" Yami asked helping me over a narrow bit.

"A place that links to the other side, where the spirits dwell," Ironheart told us and I gasped knowing how dangerous that could be.

"You see, we believe that souls are all around us and in this valley, just up ahead, the vail is weaker, thinner."

"And you believe my friend may be there?" Yami clarified.

"Perhaps, but believe me when I say this; evil lies there. Finding your friend may be easy, but leaving with your soul is a different matter."

We walked a little more till we came to an area that overlooked a deep valley. In the centre of that valley were a circle of rocks, aligned to create an area of joining. A place where human and spirit cold both be physical.

"So what do we do now?" Yami asked looking over the valley.

"Not we," Ironheart said looking at him, "you. You must enter the sacred circle alone."

"No," I said automatically.

"If that is what I must do," Yami said ignoring me.

"Yami no, I can't let you," I said turning to him whilst grabbing his arm.

"Kaylian I must," he answered.

"You cannot go with him Kaylian," Ironheart said going to put a hand on my shoulder, but I moved out the way.

"Spirits cannot hurt me," I growled out.

"Kaylian please, stay here and let me do this," Yami said grabbing my arms.

"Yami I am your guardian," I argued, "I am meant to protect you."

"Well then," He said with a teasing smirk, "as your Pharaoh I order you to stay here."

My mouth dropped open. I was not necessarily angry at him ordering me, more that he had said it. Yami then turned around and went down the hill. Nodding to him I stayed and watched. Lights appeared around Yami, souls speaking to him, taunting him. Yami kept walking, ignoring the souls, even when they took a more defined form. It was then that the lights joined together and Yugi, a corporal Yugi, appeared before him. From this distance, we could not hear what they were saying, which was annoying. Therefore we watched as Yugi and Yami talked, and Yami walking right through Yugi as he reached for him. It was then that a duel disk appeared on Yugi's arm, starting a duel between Yami and Yugi.

"So they're going duel?" I asked slightly confused as I thought they were going to talk. Then again, everyone nowadays solved things with duelling.

"He needs to come to grips with what he had done. The only way is to face the reason for his guilt." Kriss said sympathetically. "However, if he loses here, here is where stays."

I nodded biting my lip, worried.

"I have to ask is it wise? Or allowed?" Ironheart asked.

"Is what wise or allowed?" I asked not sure what he wanted to know.

"To love the man you are a guardian of."

"Allowed, probably not, never really been addressed. And Wise? Only not if it messes with my judgement." I answered.

"And is it?"

"Occasionally," I answered honestly.

"Well, let us hope it does not put off his. Especially if he is to save the world like his destiny state," Ironheart said, in my opinion slightly judging. He narrowed his eyes at me and I narrowed mine at him.

"He has to face his guilt first," Kriss cut in hoping to ease the tension.

"And his darkness. Let us hope he does, because if he loses, he is gone forever, and then the world is lost." Ironheart said turning to look to Yami and Yugi who were just about to start to duel.

"He won't," I said strongly, "I believe in him and I trust him." I also turned away from them to look at Yugi and Yami, annoyed at the fact that he, and everyone seemed to be placing so much pressure on Yami. They placed the fate of the world on his shoulder and he never asked for it. I have seen people sit back and wait for others to save the day, rather than trying to help themselves.

Sighing I focused on watching the duel.

 ** _Yugi – 4000_**

 ** _Yami – 4000_**

 _Yugi drew his first card and then played a monster face down. Yami looked down at his cards as he drew his next one. He summoned Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast (1500/1200). Yami had his Gazelle attack Yugi's face-down, however, Yugi's face-down was revealed to also be Gazelle (1500/1200)._

"Same card," I muttered more to myself, "They have the same hand."

 _Yugi drew his next card, before placing another monster face down on the field._

 _Yugi did not seem to be going on the offensive; however, his moves were not the typical defensive either._

 _It was Yami's turn once again, and he very quickly fused together Berfomet with Gazelle to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800). He followed on my summoning Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), and had him attack and destroy Yugi's face-down. It was Sangan (1000/600); meaning Yugi could add a monster card to his hand. Yami then had Chimera attack Yugi's life points._

 ** _Yugi – 1900_**

 ** _Yami – 4000_**

'Yami could have an advantage here; Yugi obviously knew that they would have the same cards so he won't think about it. But Yami, he could have an idea of what Yugi might play.' I thought, thinking in the terms of what I would do in a duel like this. "Unless Yugi changes the game."

 _I spoke to soon as Yugi played Card Destruction forcing them both to discard their hands and draw the same amount they had. It was then at that point that Yugi did something both shocking and unsurprising in the circumstance. He played the Seal of Orichalcos, the green circle appearing around them. Now while in most situations this would have been a completely shocking, I had a feeling Yugi was actually trying to help Yami, by showing him what he had done wrong. Tough love._

 _Yugi then played Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl (2000-2500/1700). This duel was obviously trying to knock some sense into Yami by using the cards closest to him against him. He followed on from that by also summoning his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400-1900/1200)._

 _Having added a few monsters to his offensive line, Yugi started attacking. Firstly, Celtic Guardian (1900/1200) destroyed Alpha the Magnet Warrior and then Dark Magician Girl (2500/1700) destroyed Chimera (2100/1800)._

 ** _Yugi – 1900_**

 ** _Yami – 3100_**

 _Due to Chimera's ability Yami was able to summon Berfomet (1400/1800) back to the field, and by the looks of it, it was in defence mode. He then summoned Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) also in defence mode._

 _'_ _He's going on the defensive,' I commented in my head._

 _Yugi continued the duel on by summoning Queen's Knight (1500-2000/1600) to the field. He then played what seemed to be Magic Formula, which gave Dark Magician Girl an extra boost, (2500-3000/1700)._

"That's not good," I whispered out loud.

 _That is when his attacks started. I watched as he had Queen's Knight destroy Berfomet, followed by Dark Magician Girl (3000/1700) attack and destroy Big Shield Gardna. This left Yami wide open for a direct attack from Celtic Guardian (1900/1200)._

 ** _Yugi – 1900_**

 ** _Yami – 1200_**

 _Yami seemed to be trying to get through to Yugi as neither of them looked to be getting on with the duel at that point._

 _Finally, the duel went on with Yami summoning Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in defence position. Following that, he managed to save himself a few turns by playing Swords of Revealing Lights. Multiple swords, shining brightly, appeared around Yugi's monsters, blocking them, as Yugi took his next turn._

 _The swords, however, did not seem to phases Yugi as he smirked. Yugi then sacrificed Celtic Guardian to summon Catapult Turtle (1000-1500/2000)._

"Well, that make his Swords of Revealing Light useless," I said biting my lip nervously a little worried that Yami might not win this. In the end, Yugi was the one that would end all this.

 _Yugi had his Catapult Turtle fire his Queen's Knight at Yami taking out a chunk of his life points. He was copying what Yami had done in his duel against Rafael; harsh._

 ** _Yugi – 1900_**

 ** _Yami – 200_**

 _Yami was on his knees as Yugi reloaded his Turtle with Dark Magician Girl. Yami got up, with what looked like determination. However, as Yugi fired his Catapult Turtle, Yami activated a face down, and by the looks of it, it was Divine Wind. That meant that, if my calculations were right, Yami had just won the duel. Divine Wind would negate and damage and inflict an equal amount back on Yugi._

 ** _Yugi – 0_**

 ** _Yami – 200_**

I gasped as Yugi fell to the floor and Yami ran to him in a panic. He lifted him, cradling him in his arms, as the Orichalcos vanished. I knew that no matter what happened now, Yami's darkness, the negative and down thoughts he had been having, were gone. However, I knew that losing Yugi for a second time would hurt him. Yugi was surrounded by a glowing light, before evaporating into the light once joining the streaks of sunlight beginning to shine through.

I sighed, moving closer to the edge, ignoring Ironheart's words of warning as I heard Yami shout "I will find you! And I will save you: Yugi!"


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **I am so sorry, I meant to have this up a while go, but I completely forgot. Anyway, here you are and Happy New Year!**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

I watched as Yami cried, weak on his knees as his arms stayed out as if they were still hold Yugi. I wanted to go comfort him, but at this moment in time it was too risky for me to enter, i would have needed a reason, more than just comfort. It was as I was watching him that I noticed something to the side of us, a little far away, but still. I was the spirt crowding around one area, as if trying to attack something. I tried to get a closer look, but a I did lightening started striking the floor, as the once clear blue sky was covered in dark swirling clouds.

The amount of lightening grew and grew and the earth started to shake, as if an earthquake was occurring. It was when the earth cracked that I heard it, a low menacing growl. From the earth and the cloud of dust that had appeared was a giant greenish blue soldier with red eyes. It was dressed in armour and the Oricalcos seal was on it forehead. It was a Oricalcos soldier. The lightening kept flashing as it let out a roar. It moved its arm an I saw a duelist on its arm.

I looked away from it to Yami who was now on his feet, but clutching his head. The spirits were all around him, circling. However, they looked more like they were protecting him, then threatening. The Oricalcos monster let out another roar and the Oricalcos seal appeared in the sky, through the clouds. It descended down around them. The monster lifted up his arm, he one with the duel disk and one of the slots lit up with a black light.

"No, not again, can't he have a break," I said with a tired sigh. He had only just go out of an emotional duel and now had to go through another one.

As I thought that a massive brown giant with chains on its arms appeared on the field. It was an Oricalcos Gigas, who immediately swung his fist at Yami. Yami just managed to jump out of the way, dodging the the fist, landing in a crouch. Gigas swiped for him again, just a he stood up, however this time Yami did not move fast enough.

"Yami!"

Luckily, the spirits formed a barrier around him, glowing a light blue, which knocked Gigas back.

"The spirits are protecting him, but they need help," Ironheart whispered.

"He needs help," I said moving towards the edge.

"Kaylian," he warned.

"You know what Ironheart," I said taking Timaeus off him. "I am his guardian and that means its my job to protect him." With that I jumped off the side of the cliff and slide down the side. My aura pulsed sending any spirits that tried to harm me away. I pushed off the cliff at the last minute landing a few metres away and broke into a run, running towards the seal.

As I reached the seal I placed my hands on the seal, feeling its energy. It was a weaker version than what was played in a real duel, and therefore was easy to break. I looked through to see Gigas aiming to attack Yami once again. I send a shock wave of energy through my body and quick passed through the seal. Once through I ran towards Yami and jumped on to him pushing him to the ground as Gigas swiped at Yami.

"Kaylian, what are you doing here?" Yami rushed as he saw me. "You should not be here."

"You just fought Yugi alone, you are not fighting him alone," I said looking at him in the eye.

"It's not safe," Yami said with a worried tone.

"As long as you are here, I'm here. I'm here to protect you." I said standing up, focusing on Gigas. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I re-opened them; determined and focused.

"Moon Warrior come forth," I shouted holding my hand up dramatically. Moon Warrior appeared before me, her skirt floating around as she hovered just above the ground a sword in her hand. "Moon Warrior attack: Moon Crater Knock Back!"

The attack destroyed Gigas, however, he reappeared rather quickly after.

"Sun help Moon out!" I shouted quickly and she joined Moon on the field. As soon as she appeared they both sent out a blast, hitting Gigas in the chest, destroying him once again. However, he still came back.

"Ok, stronger than I thought," I thought out loud. "Then let's go stronger." I placed my thumb and forefinger together forming a triangle.

"From the power of Light to the power of Dark, From the power of the sun to the power of the moon, with the power of the earth and sky, and the power of fire and sea combine together to create an ultimate force." I chanted getting louder and louder. As I did so, I started channeling energy around my body to my finger tips.

"From the power of Light to the power of Dark, From the power of the sun to the power of the moon, with the power of the earth and sky, and the power of fire and sea combine together to create an ultimate force, create a Champion with great strength create The Ultimate Champion Isis!" Moon and Sun then turned into orbs of light and merged together, joining with six others. The light then changed shape to form Isis.

She stood, ready to fight, eyes narrowed and sword raised.

"Isis, Ultimate Elimination!" I shouted. She quickly raised arms up forming a ball of energy. She swiped her arms down and sent it flying towards Gigas. Following it was a sharp swipe of her sword. Gigas was destroyed by the blast and this time did not return. Smirking I turned my attention to the Oricalcos Soldier.

"Isis," I said going to declare another attack, only to be stopped by Timaeus pulsing in my hand. Looking down i saw it glowing. I turned to Yami, knowing that even though I could defeat the Oricalcos solider alone, we needed to do it together.

"Summon him Yami," I said handing him the card. He took it from me, only to freeze as his fingers touched it. I was flashes in his eyes, but only for a moment. As he came out of it he looked up from the card to me.

"Kaylian, what was that…" He said slightly scared.

"I think you have just had a vision," I told him with a small smile. "You can tell me what you saw and I'll try and explain it later. However, right now we need to take this big guy out." I said with a smile. He nodded, closing his eyes, like I had earlier. As he opened his eyes he had a matching look that I had earlier.

"I summon The Eye of Timaeus!"

"Timaeus old friend lend us your power," I asked with a smile.

"Fuse with Isis!" Yami finished.

"Come forth The Ultimate Dragon Champion!" we both said together. Both spirits lit up and merged together. When they were revealed it was Timaeus was Isis on his back. They were both clad in armour.

"Ultimate Dragon Champion, destroy Oricalcos Soldier!" we both ordered. Isis jumped up onto Timaeus' head. He then let out a breath of fire which Isis jumped upon and rode towards the Oricalcos soldier. She jumped just before the fire hit the soldier, summersaulting in the air. Drawing her sword she slashed the burnt Oricalcos Soldier, causing it to burst into dust.

Timaeus and Isis split, Timaeus going to Yami, while Yami landed in front of me. Yami started talking to Timaeus, thanking him and promising not to turn his back on him again.

"It's not over yet, is it?" Yami said as Isis and i walked over to him. I shook my head as Timaeus faded.

"Kaylian i know you…" Isis started but I cut her off.

"Thank you Isis," I said. Yami needed to help beat that soldier. Nodding Isis faded.

Yami and I started making out way to the cliffs when a voice came from the sky.

"Oh Pharaoh, and poor poor Kaylian. You think you have won, but this is just the start. However, for now, you must be punished for cheating. You should not have interfered Kaylian."

"Dartz," I whispered shocked, he was stronger than i thought he would be.

The storm reappeared and lightening thundered down. Yami and I tried to run for the cliffs, but then lightening hit the cliff and we dived back, landing on our backs. Looking up to Ironheart, Sky and Kriss I saw lightening strike them and then when the light cleared they were gone. Taken by Dartz.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **OK, so, a little disappointed that I didn't get any reviews last chapter, hope you guys are still enjoying this. Anyway, let's get on with this chapter.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

Yami and to a certain extent myself were shocked by Dartz' actions against Ironheart and Kriss. As we left the valley Yami told me about his visions of the past. The war between the good and bad; the Orichalcos Soldier vs Duel Monster spirits, and how he had seen Ironheart there. I then explained that Ironheart was alive in Atlantis, high up and head of the opposition against Dartz. I did, however, leave out his connection to Dartz, in my opinion, it was not my place to say. He also explains that when he took the Eye of Timaeus from me, he saw how Timaeus had lost his eye when Dartz stabbed him with his sword.

"Where were you during all this?" Yami asked, "and why did you, or do you, still protect Dartz?"

"The Orichalcos is pure corruption, get it away from him and I am hoping that his brain will clear. And Adam and I were there, helping to take them out. We were trying to get to Dartz, to end this. However, we failed, big time."

We managed to climb out of the canyon and back to the railway where we had fallen off from.

"Great, so if we just head up the railing we should meet the others," I said looking up and down the tracks. I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the sun as I looked down the tracks to see if I could see the others.

"Assuming they have not wandered off," Yami commented, look up the track as well. Nodding we both wondered up the tracks, back the way the train had come. We were quiet for the first part, making the occasional comment, until Yami asked me, "What was Egypt like?"

I froze, not sure what to say, I was not really meant to tell him about his past, in some cases I had told him little insignificant things. I started walking again, catching up with him quickly.

"It was strange really, and such a long time ago…" I went on to tell him about the markets overflowing with people, clothes and food. I told him how the colours were vibrant against the sand and brown stone buildings. I tried to keep things positive, and not tell him about wars and the immoral attitudes of the time. I told him about the gardens within the palace, where we used to spend most of our time. "There was a fountain in the middle, I remember how we used to sit out there for hours talking. It was one of the few places where we could be left alone," I let out a small laugh. "Or should I say, sneak away to be alone. The Priests hated it when we were alone without a chaperone, thought it was improper." He smiled at that.

"Quite a rule breaker," he said, causing me to laugh.

"I remember this one time, some of the guards were ahead of time on their rounds and we rushed to hide from them, only I tripped and ending up falling on you and we both fell in the fountain." I paused thinking back to that day. Turns out your father was with them and he found us both in the fountain, soaking wet." He laughed, but then suddenly stopped, and looked downhearted.

"What was he like? My father?"

"Your father, he was a good man, a great man. I mean in that moment, he was angry, but at first, he just laughed. He was good and honest, he knew when to be serious and when things could be more lighthearted."

"What happened to him?" he asked. "my soul is frozen at the same age, and I'm not that old. So he either abdicated or died when I was quite young."

"You're far too perceptive," I said once again looking up the tracks, not answering.

"Maybe, so what did happen?"

"You're not going to give that up are you?" I chuckled. "Like most King's downfalls, he made one mistake, and due to his nature he chose to pay for it, rather than giving into the darkness."

He nodded and accepted my answer, understanding that I would say no more.

We walk on, not really talking about Egypt, I did, however, tell him some stories from the 5000 years I have experienced. Tales of King Arthurs court, African and Amazon tribes. I told him about some of the more interesting realms and their people.

As I was telling him about this weird realm that was built on clouds when they appeared. Lights in the sky. They looked like the northern lights, but there was something ominous about them.

"What is this?" Yami asked also looking up at the lights as well.

"I don't know, but at the moment it does not feel right."

"I fear it maybe the great beast. I saw these lights the night it first appeared."

We looked at each other, before continuing on our walk. After a little while, we can across a small stream.

"Can we stop, I need to take these heels off for a second," I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. He smiled nodding.

I took my shoes off and dipped them into the stream. "Ahh that feels so nice, my feet are sore."

"Are you ok?" Yami asked at my sigh.

"Yeah, it's fine, we just haven't had the chance to have a proper rest in a while."

"Try wearing a real duel disk," Yami said smiling, teasing me, "Rather than one that comes out of a watch."

"Hey," I said fake-insulted, "don't insult my watch." we both laughed. It was nice to have some fun even in the dark and serious times. I had forgotten how easy it was with him.

"I wonder how the others are?" I thought out loud, "I hope they're ok."

"I do too. But, it should not be long before e reach them." Yami answered standing up from where he had been crouched. Taking that as a sign to continues I pulled then out of the river and shook them dry. I slipped my heels back on and joined him standing. We walked off again.

"You know what, here something I never thought I'd say, in fear of sounding too much like Tristan and Joey," I said with an amused smile.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Yami burst out laughing at that and I smiled, back at him, happy that he was laughing. However, it was cut off my his duel disk glowing. The glow decreased until it was only with deck. A bolt of light shot up and out of it and into the air.

Looking up to where it went I saw a Kaiba Corp plane being surrounded by the three dragons. They were bringing it to a safe landing in the reservoir just up ahead.

'Seto,' was my immediate thought as I ran to where it landed, Yami on my heels. I stopped running as we reached a small drop in front of the plane.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," a voice said next to us. Looking over we saw Joey and Tristan standing there, and Joey had an unconscious Rex Weevil on his back.

"Joey! Tristan!" I shouted happily catching their attention. They looked over and smiled. Joey rested Rex down before they both walked over to us.

"Hey, guys how you been?" Joey asked.

"Fine," Yami said as I said, "Stressful."

They both laughed, before sighing and looking to the plane. Seeing the plane I suddenly remembered the reason I was in a rush a just a second ago.

I quickly ran down the edge, the boys hot on my heels. Just as I reached the edge the door opened to reveal Seto and Mokuba. I sighed in relief that he was alright.

"Seto!"

I shouted catching his attention. However, the air caught in my throat when I saw an unconscious Alister in his arms. Seto quickly jumped down with a face unknown to him. Mokuba however, waited until the emergency slide appeared and then slide down.

"Oh great," he scowled seeing the entire group. He placed Alister on the ground and as he did I jumped towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He froze, going stiff, before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do not scare me like that again," I said pulling away from him. "Now what happened?" I asked.

"Out plane was highjacked and I had to duel Alister on top of it," he told me nonchalantly.

"What you had to deal this guy on top of a moving plane?" Joey asked shocked. Seto, however, ignored him.

"Kaiba we can't do this without you and you know it," Yami said seriously, stepping forwards to stand in front of Seto. "So please accept your destiny and help us."

"If I had a pound for every time you said destiny; I'd be even richer," Seto said rolling his eye while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look before we get into a fight," I said stepping between the two, my hands on both of their chests. "Why don't you tell us what exactly happened."

"I've told you already," Seto said shaking his head.

"But," I started only to be cut off by the sound of a helicopter getting closer. The wind picked up as the helicopter lowered to land just a few metres away from us. The wind continued as the helicopter landed and the door opened. Roland jumped out and quickly moved over to Seto.

"Mr Kaiba! Mokuba! Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

"We're fine Roland," Mokuba said with a smile.

"Good, but I have terrible news. Kaiba Corp its… its…it has been taken over."

"What?" Seto shouted shocked, but it shined through, he was panicked and upset.

 **Time Skip**

We were now on a Kaiba Corp helicopter heading out of the desolate area to Florida. I was sitting next to Yami and opposite Seto, who was next to Mokuba and Roland. Joey and Tristan were a bit further over next to Yami.

"So Dartz now owns our company. But how? How could he have bought the entire company without any of us realising it." Mokuba questioned.

"There is only one way I can think of; they must have hacked our system, our accounts."

"But how did they get passed your security system?" I asked it would take a lot to hack into Kaiba Corp.

"He's obviously at the head of a very powerful organisation," Seto deduced.

"But Sir…" Roland started only for Seto to cut him off.

"Save it," He said with a sigh, "I'm not your boss anymore." I sent him a sympathetic smile, but he was looking down so I don't think he saw it.

"I'm am not going abandon you, sir, I will stay with you until Kaiba Corp is yours again sir."

"See Seto we're all behind you," Mokuba said positively.

Seto didn't say anything, he kept his head down. However, there was a very small twitch in his lips. Slowly his head rose upwards and he was smirking confidently. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Then let's go translate those ruins," Yami said smiling at Seto's agreement.

"My research team is already there, and with the security force sent with them, nothing unexpected should happen," Seto said confidently.

"Mr prepared," Joey muttered.

However, it was just at that point that the pilot called in saying "emergency message on the red line."

"This could be what we were waiting for?" Seto opening his laptop.

"Ready to upload undersea ruins," a voice from the computer said.

"So that was your plan," Joey said as it all clicked in his head.

"You made sure your men got there first," Yami added on.

"What did you expect," Mokuba said cockily, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. he was most defiantly amused that they had underestimated his brother.

"Hey don't touch that!" the voice from the computer said and there was a crash.

"Well at least we got what we needed," Seto said not bothered with what had just happened. He quickly sent them to Rebecca and Professor Hawkins.

There was a pause as Rebecca and Professor Hawkins got the photos and looked them over.

"The quality is worse than I thought it would be, we need to clear them up before I can translate them."

I placed my head in my hands and sighed. We were running out of time and my peace of mind was starting to run out. I was starting to get desperate.

"Set course for Kaiba corporations," Seto ordered obviously having an idea.

I wrapped my fingers in my hair, pulling at the roots as Joey shouted, "you're crazy.' which was quickly followed by Tristan saying, "That place will be crawling with Dartz's goons."

"It's the only way," Seto explained, "the fastest way to clear up these photos is to run them through my computer system."

"He had a point," Yami said and I could feel his eyes on me. I rested my forehead on my knees. I was too tired right now to think about how long it would take to get to the point that we could actually clear the photos.

"There's always a jump start," I said to the floor, more for me than anyone else.

"What was that Kaylian?" Yami asked having heard me. I sighed before flipping my head back up, my hair flying. I looked to each of them before looking to where an unconscious, soulless Rex was sitting, slumped over.

"There is another way," I started strongly, sitting up straight. Everyone looked to me, I had their attention. "If I can remember Atlantis clearly, then I should be able to remember those exact ruins and what they said, we won't need to translate them. I tend to take in a lot, even when I don't intend to."

"But how? Surely, if you remembered them, you would like, know you remember them?" Joey said confused.

"My head hurts," Tristan said his palm against his forehead.

"It's called a jump start," I told Joey. "You see when a guardian has to live a long time we can store memories away, make it easy on our minds. However, to get those stored memories back we need a link."  
"What kind of link?" Tristan asked.

"Can be anything, just a link to that time. Ummm… give me your dragon cards." I said reaching out. Joey and Yami quickly withdrew them and hand them to me. Seto however, raised his eyebrows, still not quite believing it. I gave him a pointed look and with that, he withdrew his dragon and handed it to me. Taking them I stacked them in no particular order. I then lifted my pendant up and held it over the cards. It started to glow, and the cards then started flashing. However, it faded as quickly as it came. I sighed dropping the pendant back to my chest and the cards onto my lap.

"I need something more," I muttered, once again more to myself than to anyone else, "Something more physical."

It was at that point that my phone rang. It threw the tense atmosphere out of the window. Sighing I took it out of my pocket, amazingly it was still working. Amazingly it was Adam, finally.

"Adam," I said joyfully, "You have finally called me back I see."

"Yes, after about a million voicemails," he said and I could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Yes well, I've got a little problem with our old friend the Orichalcos.

"Yeah I know, just realised. I'm on my way back now," He said all playfulness gone. "Sorry I didn't answer earlier."

"What have you been doing?" I asked, wanting to know what had taken up so much of his time to not answer his phone.

"No time, I'll tell you another time. Now, what's going on?"

"Right well we're trying to work out where Dartz is," I started.

"So it is Dartz," Adam question.

"Yes, it is. Look I'm trying to remember the carvings in Atlantis to work out what is going on, what Dartz' plan is. However, my jump start is not working."

"What were you using?" he asked.

"The dragon cards, of the three."

"It's not enough," he said quickly. "You need an emotional connection, something stronger than just cards."

"So what can I use?"

"Did you not have a… relationship, with one of them?"

"Yes."

"Then use his host, the one who owns his card. Their spirits are linked." He told me, "Good luck, I'll see you soon."

He hung up and I put my phone away. I picked up the cards and fanned them out, looking to each them.

 **Flashback**

Another battle was about to start. It had been non-stop for weeks; constant bloodshed, constant pain, constant heartache. The three Knights were about to head out to head an attack on the palace and on Dartz.

"Kaylian," a voice said from behind me. I was standing on a cliff edge, looking out over the burning city, streams of pain and suffering filled the air and the scent of blood was sickening.

"Critias," I said without looking back knowing that it was him.

"We're about to leave," he said. He was perching on the ledge, not wanting to step forwards anymore.

"Very well," I told him, still not looking back.

The war was hard, hearts had turned cold as we had to do acts that went against our morals. Critias had become a mentor, a friend and so much more to me. However, I knew this mission to be suicidal, not that he, or any of the knights, would listen to me.

"Kaylian, please…" he said and I heard him take a step.

"You should be preparing," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Kaylian, but somethings must be done."

"It's suicidal and you know it," I said coldly.

"Sometimes you must take the risk, risk your life for the chance to save others; it is the selfless thing to do," Critias said. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder before it dropped off and I heard him walk away.

I sighed and hugged myself squeezing my eyes shut.

"And sometimes you just have to be selfish," I said spinning around. I ran after Critias, my heels clicking loudly on the floor.

Critias spun around as he heard me approach. I ran straight up to him and placed my lips against him, kissing him with all the passion and heart I could.

"Come back to me," I whispered against his lips, kissing him again.

He left after that, with the others to the palace. I was right in the end, it was a suicide mission, but not in the way I thought it would be. However, it probably would have been better if he had died, because it was worse when he was there and I could not talk to him properly or touch him. It was worse because he was a dragon.

 **End of Flashback**

"Kaylian," Yami said, his hand on my shoulder bring me out of my thoughts. I sighed handing Joey and him back his cards. I mouthed "I'm sorry" as I handed him his. His confused look made me feel even guiltier than I already did. I stood up with Seto's card in my hand, and to everyone else, it seemed like I was going to hand it back to him. However, instead, when I reached him I placed the card against my pedant and it glowed, the card then started flashing once again. This time it stayed and became even more rapid as I leant down and placed my lips against his, kissing him.

As I did images flashed across my eyes and mind. I pulled back gasping, my head feeling like it was on fire. I stumbled back into my previous chair clutching my head.

My head then snapped up and my eyes glowed as the memories settled in my mind.

I took a breath as I found what we needed, "After 10,000 years the Black Dragon God will swallow the sun and shall be revived. Come that day the new paradise shall come to be." I started breathing heavily as I took in what I had said, processing it. "He's trying to raise Atlantis," I commented. "10,000 years…" I thought out loud, working it all out. "he was not resurrected, he never died. He's been alive for the last 10,000 years."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Dartz, he is the man from your vision, the one with the lime green hair. Anyway, like how I have been alive and waiting on this earth for the last 5000 years for you to return, he was been here for the last 10,000 years, waiting for this prophecy."

"Ohh," Joey said as if he actually understood it all, "Long time to wait."

"So, he's been planning this for 10,000 years. He has probably got connections everywhere, I mean I do and he's been here 5000 years more than me." I said thinking, "connections…shares everywhere… powerful company," I thought as everything seemed to slot into place. My faced dropped to one of horror, "Oh my."

"What is it?" Mokuba asked seeing my face.

"Paradius Incorporated," I said out loud and Seto suddenly looked up.

"What about it?" He asked worry being carved on his face.

"Dartz owns Paradius Incorporated!"

"What!" he shouted angry and panicked as he realised how his company had fallen through.

"What's Paradius Incorporated?" Joey asked just as I said, "Tell Rebecca to locate Paradius Headquarters." I then turned to Joey. "It's a secret company that is meant to have shares everywhere. They are one of the most powerful organisations in the world." I told him. It was then that I felt it, a shiver spread up my spine. I then gasped, bending over as I surge of dark power was sent through my body.

"Kaylian!" they all gasped.

"He's released it," I gasped, "he released the Leviathan."

I looked out of the window and the sky was dark, with stance lights appearing and disappearing in random patterns. As we all looked out a shape appeared in the sky, flying through it. It looked like a long snake or eel, but I knew it to be the Great Leviathan.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Firstly, sorry it has taken me so long, there is no real excuse, I just forgot. I'm sorry if ther are any mistkes in this chapter. I changed quite a few when proof-reading, but I may have missed a few as well.**

 **Ok, so the timing, at least in writing may seem really extreme in this chapter, so please bare with me, because I needed certain things to happen with some characters, while others were not there. So please give me a bit of leniency and imagine what take only a little to write would take longer in real life.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

As we passed over urban areas we saw the Orichalcos seal hovering over them. As we passed over multiple lights flew upwards into the seal.

"It's starting," I said looking out of the window at the lights.

"What's going on?" Joey asked confused as he was also looking out of the window.

"All of this, it's the leviathan, the great beast, it is taking their souls for fuel, for power," I answered, turning back around to face the others. "Come on we need that address." I pushed.

"Can't you find him?" Tristan asked, "I mean can't guardians track their charges or whatever you call them?"

"Yes," I answered with a small sigh, "but at the moment I'm Yami's guardian, not Dartz'."

"I'm sending it through now," Rebecca said through Seto's computer. There was a beep as it came through and Seto quickly told the pilot where to go. I tried to catch his eye when he looked up, but he refused to meet it. I knew that the kiss had been unfair, especially because it was only really a tool for me to unlock my memories. However, he was confused, I think they all were as of why I had done it.

"One step closer to getting our company back," Mokuba said smiling, either not noticing the negative mood, or trying to lighten the tension. "Nothing can stop us now."

"Don't be so sure," Seto said coldly looking out of the window. "We are dealing with a powerful organisation. It won't be that simple to get Kaiba Corp back."

The helicopter quickly flew into the city and hovered around **Paradius** Headquarters, however, there was nowhere to land. The pilot circled back and found a park large enough for us to land. We quickly exited and Seto sent him away, to safety, not that he put it in that context.

We started to run down the streets heading for the headquarters. We ran down a shortcut through a narrow alleyway. However, we before we could reach the end someone stepped out blocking our path. That someone being Valon.

"Valon move," I said stepping forwards with narrowed eyes. However, he would not budge.

"Not happening, we have a score to settle Wheeler, and I ain't moving till we duel." He answered arms crossed staring at Joey.

"Alright I'll duel you," Joey said nodding agree almost immediately.

"Joey…?" Tristan said hesitantly.

"You guys go to Paradius, I'll deal with Valon," Joey said with a confident smirk.

"You sure?" I asked him, looking up the road and then back to him.

"Sure," he said nodding giving me a thumb up.

"Got it," I said nodding back.

"I'll stay," Tristan said with a firm nod. Obviously, he wasn't going to leave his best friend. I gave him a nod, knowing that he needed to say behind with Joey and that Joey needed a friend to support him. we ran forwards, this time Valon let us past. He was not bothered about us, only Joey.

We turned right only to be cut off by a caravan pulling up in front of us; a very familiar caravan. The door opened to reveal Rebecca and Duke.

"Duke!" I shouted throwing my arms around him in relief that he was alright.

"You're ok," he sighed wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I stayed there for a moment while Yami and Seto spoke to Professor Hawkins.

"Hey Kay," He whispered in my ear, "Why does Kaiba keep looking this way with a very annoyed look?"

"Because I had to do something which mad things very complicated," I whispered back to him. "Tell you later," I sighed, pulling out of his arms, turning around to face everyone else, "Right we need to go. Duke stay with Rebecca and Professor Hawkins, protect them. We need to move." I gave Duke one more hug before running off once again, leaving the others to try and catch up wth me. At the moment I needed to go business, Dartz had to be stopped.

I was quite far ahead of the others, but I was stopped when there was a small explosion that threw me backwards onto my back. Looking up I saw a shadow in the smoke that had been created. Red eyes shined through the dust, along with the lime green light of the Orichalcos seal. I then heard that clank of armour. A knight in a shining metal armour, crystal covering it, was revealed. It was a Gem-Knight Crystal.

"Sky Warrior!" I shouted summoning her, not even nothing doing it through cards. It was easier to just summon her spirit straight out. "Clear the smoke," I said feeling uneasy as if we were not alone.

The smoke cleared to reveal multiple more Gem-Knight Crystals, all with red eyes and the Orichalcos symbol. Sky looked to me and with a silent nod she rose up into the air, her big feathered wings gracefully flapping. The power behind them created a wind which caused my hair to fly up and create a crown around my head. Feathers flew out of her wings, circled by a strong wind and quickly destroyed quite a few of the Gem-Knights, the wind that had circled them flew out as well and destroyed a few more.

"Gonna take more than that Dartz," I muttered with narrowed eyes. More knights in soldiers armour appeared, however this time their armour was gold and bulky they were Road Soldiers.

"Did I just jinx myself?" I thought out loud, rolling my eyes, "Dark come forth, help Sky out." I said throwing my hand out, fingers spread, thinking of who I wanted.

"Yes Mistress," she said appearing in front of me her black hair floating up around her shoulders, her eyes dark and cunning smirk on her lips.

"Now that is creepy," A voice behind me said. Looking behind I saw that the gang had caught up. Mokuba saw hiding slightly behind Seto, with a scared look in his eyes as he stared at Dark Fairy.

"Do not worry Mokuba she will not hurt you," I said with a smile.

"Kaylian, Tristan called, Joey defeated Valon, but is now duelling Mai," Yami told me worried.

"Stupid, both of them," I muttered annoyed gritting my teeth. I shook my head before turning back to the fight before me. "Now Dark help Sky out and take out some of those knights!" I ordered. She nodding and quickly circled behind me and flew up into the sky, leaving a ribbon of black behind her. Once she reached a certain height, the same as Sky, she stopped. They looked at each other, smirking slyly before Sky pulsed her wings sending out another flurry of feathers at the multiple Knights below. The wind created did nothing to Dark, she stood perfectly still to the last moment. At the last second before she created and X with her arms across her chest and threw them out wide. Shards of black crystal erupted from her movement and destroyed many Knights, along with Sky's feathers.

A majority of the knights were destroyed by their attack, but there were so many that it was near impossible to destroy them all.

"There are too many," I muttered annoyed. "Girls try again!" I shouted determined. They once again let out the same attack, only this time a blast of dark purple magic joined them. Looking up I saw The Dark Magician, Mahad, hovering by my two girls. Looking back I saw Yami with his duel disk on and the Dark Magician card on it. I smiled at him with a small nod before turning back to the monsters. More had appeared, many different types, that blocked the path.

"Sun, join them," I shouted out, frustrated and with a burst of bright golden light, she appeared. She smiled, her wings fluttering and golden hair shining in their light. The area lit up with her lights and she joined the attack. This time the multiple attacks were joined by a high pitched roar and a blast of strong white light. I looked up to see Blue Eye White Dragon soaring above them all, his wings reflecting Sun's light. I sent a smile towards Seto, who merely nodded in response.

This time they were all destroyed and we quickly went to move on only for even more to appear, this time bigger, along with three Orichalcos soldiers.

"Damn it," I said frustratedly. "Earth Warrior, Sea Fairy, Dark and Light Warrior and Light Fairy, appear before. Help your sister destroy those in my way." They all appeared in a flurry of their element. "Destroy as many as you can, create a path through," I ordered, crossing my fingers in hope this worked. While they did destroy many, along with the help of Dark Magician and Blue Eyes, none made a decent scratch on the Orichalcos Soldiers. I went to order another attack, only to realise it would be pointless and that to get through I would need more strength.

"From the…" I started only to be cut off my Yami and Seto's dragon cards glowing bright white. They were then both summoned out before us all. We all watched as they blasted their way through the monsters and obliterated the Orichalcos Soldiers. We were shocked at their ferocity. It was then as Seto and Yami went to approach their dragons that Hermos appeared in the sky, clear for all to see. All three let out a tear-jerking roar before Hermos faded.

"What was that?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"Joey lost," I said matter of factly. I put on a serious face before walking forwards through the gap the had been made.

"But that mean he…" Yami started.

"Lost his soul?" I asked rhetorically, "Yes."

"Kaylian…" Yami started, slightly shocked by my cold attitude.

"Look Yami, Joey's soul is gone yes, and there is no point dwelling on it. We need to go because the only way to get his soul back is to defeat Dartz." And with that, I walked forwards not looking back.

That was until a motorcycle zoomed past me. More specifically, Mai's motorcycle.

"You stupid girl," I growled changing from a walk to a run, wishing that I could keep up with her.

"Kaylian wait!" Both Yami and Seto shouted.

"What?" I shouted annoyed stopping and spinning around. "We don't have time, every minute we wait, more souls are taken and the stronger Dartz gets. I can't let what happened in Atlantis 10,000 years ago happen again. So, either pick up the pace or stay behind." I gave them both a pointed look before once again running off not bothering to check if they were following, not in the mood for anything which could slow me down.

They did follow, it took us a while to reach Paradius Headquarters, longer than I wanted. In all the panic and chaos many roads had been blocked and we had to find alternative routes through. However, no matter how fast I ran, I knew that I would not make it in time. Looking up at the building I saw the fading green light.

We all ran into the lobby and to the elevator. It opened for us, to reveal and unconscious Mai, her duel disk stick activated with a Harpie Lady still in place. Sighing I moved her out of the elevator, with Yami's help, and placed so she was gently lying against the wall. Silently I went back into the elevator, along with Yami and Seto, and pushed the button for the top floor. I held back any tears, they would do nothing helpful at that point, they would not save her, or anyone. I knew that Dartz must be stopped, he has taken my best friend, corrupt her as the Orichalcos corrupted him.

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal Rafael standing there, arms crossed and smirk on his lips. It was obvious at that point that it was him who took Mai's soul.

"Ready for our re-match Pharaoh." he shouted only looking at him.

"Is your master such a coward that he cannot face be himself?" Yami growled, obviously also upset with Mai, but also the through of Joey most likely in his mind.

"Not quite, you owe me something, but first, take this." he said throwing a card over to Yami who caught it.

"It's the Claw of Hermos," Yami gasped. It was then that it was set in stone that Joey's soul had really been taken.

"Wheeler," Seto commented.

"How did you get this?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Got it off Mia after I defeated her," he laughed.

"Wasn't she on your side?" Yami asked.

"Emotions are powerful things," I said before Rafael could speak. "Losing Joey must have triggered something."

"I never liked her or trusted her anyway," He shrugged, "Now Pharaoh duel me so I can claim your soul."

"And risk yours." Yami retorted.

"If I lose mine then I am doing my duty," Rafael said emotionlessly.

"Oh ya di da," a cocky voice said from behind us. Spinning we all saw Adam standing there, bright green eyes shining. He stood there looking no different to before, only this time he had changed his hair. It was still spiky, but not longer black. It was back to his streaks of blue, red, yellow, green and white.

"Adam," I said with a small smile, "a little late aren't you."

"Been busy. Come on, let's go finish what started 10,000 years ago," he smirked walking forwards so he was beside me.

"Right." I nodded before turning to Yami. "You going to have to do this one without me. Good luck and show him who's boss." I smiled. He nodded to me before Adam and I started quickly walking across towards Rafael.

"Hey Rafael," I said stopping as I reached him. He looked to me with a scowl and narrowed eyes, "you're a good and honest man, don't lose who you are." I placed my hand on his arm with a gentle squeeze only to be shoved off. However, that was only after a second hesitation.

After that Adam and I ran off to find Dartz and hopefully end this before it got any worse.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Hey! Sorry it been a while, but here you go! Just because I am interested are people still enjoying this story? Because I haven't gotten any reviews the last few chapters and I hope you are still enjoying it. I've basically got the end of the Orichalcos section done now, so let me know if you have anything you want to read. I'm gonna sneak my own version of capsule monsters on and then it is official time for Egypt. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

Adam and I ran across the roof and through a door leading further into the building. We reached the stairs and stopped at the top, looking down the multiple floors. Adam looked at me, winking, before jumping over the bannister. Shaking my head while rolling my eyes I decided to have some fun and jumped on to the bannister, sliding down it. Adam was waiting for me, smirking.

"Too slow."

"At least I'm graceful," I smiled jumping off looking to the door where we felt dark power pulsing.

I looked at him and he looked to me and we both nodded. Adam went to kick the door down, but I lifted my hand to stop him.

"At least try the door first," I said turning the handle which opened easily. "See, sometimes you don't need to use force."

I went in ahead of him looking around. I was dark, and I could not see a thing. Adam entered behind me and as he did the lights flicked on to reveal Dartz standing directly ahead of us, arms clasped behind his back, staring directly at us with a pleased smile.

"Kaylian, so good to see you," He said with a pleased smile. He then raised his eyebrow when he saw Adam behind me. "Adam, what a surprise, I did not know you were still around."

"Yeah well, wouldn't miss a chance to see you again?" he smirked walking further in.

"Right, stand down Dartz, this needs to end," I said firmly.

"And why should I do that? I am so close to achieving everything I ever wanted, everything I deserve."

"This is not right, just like it was not right back then," I said stepping forwards.

"Look Dartz, you are not going to win this, we should have put a stop to this 10,000 years ago, however, certain things went wrong, yadda yadda and here we are," Adam said bored.

"Still blaming others for your own mistakes Adam," Dartz laughed.

"It wasn't my mistake," He growled glaring at him.

"Look, it happened and it was no one's fault, at least none of ours, so can we get on with this, please. Look Dartz, you need to give back all the souls you have taken, or else." I said stepping between the two not wanting to dwell on the past.

"Or else what Kaylian, there is nothing you can do to me, just like in the past. I mean it's why you failed, I am the one you are sworn to protect, defeats the purpose to destroy me, which is what you will have to do to force me to surrender."

"Actually we are not your guardian's anymore," Adam said smirking.

"Are you sure about that Adam? As I recall you were banished for your actions against me last time, in doing so never got another job and seeing as I am the still here, technically your job never ended." Dartz smirked.

"That's a technicality," Adam scowled, "besides if I did not worry about it then, do you really think I would worry about it now," He smirked stepping forwards hand raised as if ready to strike.

"And on my end, I am no longer your guardian, I'm Yami's, so there is nothing holding me back now," I said moving to stand next to Adam in the same position.

"But will you?" Dartz challenged looking to Adam, before settling his eyes on me.

"Yes," Adam shrugged before raising his hand up and then swinging it down shouting, "Fire Bender!" His spirit appeared his fist a flame. He flew towards Dartz hitting him squaring in the chest sending him flying backwards. However, he simply got back up with a raised eyebrow. Adam scowled, narrowing his eyes as he did the same gesture again, this time shouting, "Air Bending Master!" He second spirit appeared and attacked Dartz with a tornado, which caused the chairs within the room to be picked up and fly around with it. I ducked as one flew past me, nearly taking my head off.

"Watch it, Adam!" I shouted.

"You know you could do something Kaylian, like I don't know, helping me!"

I froze, I wanted to help, but there was something in the back of my mind that was telling me attacking Dartz with our spirits was wrong.

"I told you she was not going to attack me," Dartz said standing up from the previous attack.

"Kaylian we need to end this," Adam pressed.

"He can be saved, Adam, everyone can be saved," I said quietly.

"So you say, but right now, we have no choice." He said grabbing my arm to pull me closer and whisper in my ear.

"Fine," I sighed pulling away and turning to Dartz. My hand shook as I raised it. I remembered how unlike with most, Dartz was someone I once respected. I clenched my fist, keeping control. "Sea Warrior!" I shouted calling her out. She appeared before us and quickly went into action without the need for orders. Streams of water flew out of her fingers to Dartz wrapping around him, lifting him up into the air before freezing. He was now enclosed in strips of ice, held up high in the air. He was held there for a minute before the ice suddenly shattered and he dropped to the floor, landing on his feet.

"Sun Warrior!" I shouted again and she joined the fight. My warriors and Adam's benders continuously attacked Dartz, but there was no real damage done to him. The attacks were hitting, but he just got back up and stood there ready for the next attack.

I looked at Adam and he looked to me; we nodded.

"Fire bender and Sun Warrior! Attack together! Flaming Sun Light attack!" We both shouted. When the attack hit Dartz flew back further, and this time he took longer to get back up. The attack had defiantly had more of an effect.

We continued attacking, trying to do joint attacks as much as possible, but nothing was effective enough to do any lasting damage. Eventually, I had enough.

"Stop!" I shouted, my girls stopped immediately, but Adam's benders didn't. "Adam stopped them, there is no point, nothing is working."

He scowled, "stop." He glared at Dartz, who was smirking, "why do none of our attacks seem to be working."

"You are just to blind to see the truth, both of you. Your attacks are blind, just like your vision of what you believe the world should be. Because of that blindness, I have won this battle, just like I will win this war." Dartz laughed before vanishing before our very eyes.

"How…?" Adam stuttered.

"He was never fully here," I sighed rubbing my forehead, "That is why are attacks did not work."

"Our joint attacks did," Adam sigh sitting up on a desk with an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah to a certain extent," I sighed crossing my arms over my chest, looking around the room.

"You know that might be it?" Adam said quietly as if just coming up with an idea. "Collective power against the leviathan. Last time, you and I focused on different things. Maybe that was our problem; we did not truly work together."

"Yes especially after you know who turned up and tried to push me out and do my job. Not that you stopped her." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry that I didn't just tell her to leave and let us do our job, but hey, at the time, she was my dream girl."

"Yeah that lasted long," I said with an eye roll walking to where the Dartz image had been standing. "Thanks to all of that, all that she did, you were banished."

"Live and learn," he said jumping off the desk.

"True," I nodded, not really paying attention anymore. I was feeling for the magic that Dartz had used to appear and disappear with such a realistic image. "Found you." I smiled.

"What you found."

"Dartz magical signature," I said smiling. "Now let's go."

I said grabbing his hand, forming a circle without hands. "Feel it," I said, which he nodded to. "Focus and let's follow it."

"You know this will take a lot of power," He said, not disagreeing.

"Better to risk it, who know how much time we actually have left," I answered. He nodded again and we both focused on the magic around us. We found the location and then we vanished out of the room to somewhere else.

 **Dartz' Temple**

When we reappeared it was in an Atlantean looking temple, except it was decorated with serpent like carvings and statues. However, one of the walls was lined with thousands upon thousand of small tablets with carvings. However, they weren't carvings, but trapped souls. I walked slowly over to them, running my hands gently across them as I came across Mai, Joey and Yugi.

"This is where he is storing the souls," I said more to myself than to Adam.

"He's been doing this for a while," Adam said looking at a few carvings from further down the wall. "The clothing on some of them, there for multiple time periods. Over the last 10,000 years, he has slowly been collecting souls."

"Do you think that it might have been him back in in Egypt?" I asked looking to him, my hand resting on Mai's carving. "That darkness that you saved me from?" I asked before giving him a sly smile, "you know, the reason you think Yami owes you something."

"Ha," Adam scoffed walking over to join me. "It might have been, but I doubt it. He isn't strong enough."

I didn't say anything to that, just looked back to the tablets, rows and rows of them. My anger sparked at seeing them. "Dartz face us!" I shouted into the room.

"Let's end this," Adam said clearly and forcefully as well.

"Please Dartz, let us help you find your way out of the corruption," I said, slightly pleading.

"Really?" Adam asked disbelievingly, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes at him. I looked back to the centre of the room to see Dartz materialise before us.

"Is it me you are looking for?" He asked amused, obviously already knowing the answer.

"Face us straight on this time," I said stepping further into the room, towards him. Adam followed my lead.

"Why should I? I have nearly everything I need and what I do need does not include facing you." Dartz asked eyebrow raised.

"Too bad, excuse if you don't I'll force you to lose everything," Adam said confidently walking past me, his hands in his pockets. He circled around Dartz so that one of us were on either side of him. Dartz was then suddenly lifted up into the air, choking on nothing. He then dropped heavy onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"One more chance and you're only getting it because Kaylian wants to save you," he said scoffing, giving me a pointed look.

Dartz staggered to his feet, glaring at Adam and then at me. "Fine," he croaked, his voice raw from before. "But, we duel in this times way." He finished and a duel disk appeared on his wrist.

"Deal," we both said at the same time. I quickly walked past Dartz to join Adam on the other side of him. While I did I said, "You're forgetting Dartz, I helped invent this game."

I smirked as I reached Adam, spinning sharply on my heels. I flung my arms out shouting, "Activate!"

My duel disk appeared as our three decks appeared in the air shuffling themselves.

"Duel!" we all shouted.

 **And that is that. Next chapter is the big duel between the three. It's one the hardest thing I've ever had to write, at least one of them. Anyway, please read and review! (And F &F)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to sprits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Ok, so once again a bit of a creative licence here in the duel. Please let me know if people are enjoying this. This one took a very long time to right, I hope it makes seance and is ok. Sorry if any maths is off, I have tried my best and checked, but hay ho. Enjoy! (ps I have had problems with the site which is why this took so long to upload)**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

 ** _Dartz - 4000_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam - 4000_**

 _I drew my hand consisting of: Dark Fairy (1600/1500), Light Warrior (2800/2200), Fairy Wings, The Thief and Earth Fairy (1000/1000)._

 _"_ _Ladies first," Dartz said motioning towards me. I smiled, nodding as I drew my first card from my deck: Sea Warrior (800/1000)._

 _"_ _I summon Sea Warrior (800/1000) in defence mode, and then play a face down." I played, placing The Thief face down. "Your move Adam."_

 _"_ _Why thank you," He said drawing his card. "I am going to summon Human Warrior (1700/1700) to the field and then play three face downs. With that, your move Dartz." He said coldly._

 _"_ _Thank you," he said nodding his head as if bowing it respectfully. "I will now play a card that was created from the darkness itself, that has been around since the beginning of time. I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Dartz said holding the card up in the air, the now familiar green light shinning brightly off it. A pulse of dark energy floored the room and stayed in the air. Luckily for us, Adam and I were used to dealing with dark energy._

 _"_ _Blah, blah, blah; because that was not obvious," Adam said, rolling his eyes, to which I gave a small chuckle to._

 _"_ _It may be obvious but it is also effective and is the way in which I will achieve what I wish to achieve. Now to continue, I summon Orichalcos Gigas (400-900/1500) to the field." Dartz played, summoning the same solider that had fought Yami in the valley. "And by sacrificing 500 life points, I can summon Orichalcos Kyutora (500-1000/500) in my spell and trap card zone." A weird purple spider like eye appeared on the field behind to his soldier._

 ** _Dartz - 3500_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam - 4000_**

 _"_ _Right then, my turn again," I said drawing my card; Sun Fairy (1700/1700). "I summon Sun Fairy (1700/1700) to the field and leave it at that."_

 _"_ _It is interesting, I have heard such amazing things about the great Kaylian Paris' duelling, but I have yet to be impressed." Dartz commented with a smirk, slowly shaking his head._

 _"_ _If you knew anything about how I duel, is that I really ever jump straight in." I said nodding to make his move._

 _"_ _Ok, well while Kaylian set up her field, let's see what happens in the offence. I summon Water Bender (1900/1500) and now I'll have her attack your Orichalcos Gigas (900/1500)!" His Water Bender whipped out a swirl of water and fired it directly at his Gigas, destroying it. "Boom!" Adam said smirking._

 _"_ _Actually not so much, you see, thanks to my Kyutora I take no damage from this attack, and if i skip my next draw phase, I can bring my Gigas back with an extra 500 points; (900-1400/1500)." Dartz explained._

 _"_ _Well at least we know that," I muttered looking over my cards again, trying to think of strategies._

 _"_ _And now I play Orichalcos Deuteros!" Dartz played and as he said it an outer circle attached itself to the Seal of Orichalcos. "This second layer allows for all the effects of the Seal of Orichalcos, but also adds its own effects. And I am going to activate one of those effects now. For everyone monster on the field, I gain 500 life points." Dartz smirked._

 ** _Dartz - 6000_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam - 4000_**

 _"_ _And now I will continue my turn by having my Gigas (1400/1500) attack your Sun Fairy (1700/1700)."_

 _"_ _But, why Sun Fairy is stronger?" I said confused, he would lose life points and she wouldn't be destroyed. The attack went through and Sun let out multiple rays of light, destroying Gigas mid-attack._

 ** _Dartz - 5700_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam - 4000_**

 _"_ _Simple, Kyutora will bring my Gigas back, with extra points." And with that his Gigas reappeared with the extra points (1400-1900/1500)._

 _"_ _Ok then, guess that is fair enough, my turn," I said whilst drawing. It turned out that I had just drawn Jewelled Wings. "Right, so I summon Earth Fairy (1000/1000) to the field and then use Jewelled Wings, this allows me to summon any Fairy monster and I choose to summon Sky Fairy (2200/2000) to the field as well. I leave it there."_

 _"_ _You ever going to do anything interesting," Adam said rolling his eyes as he drew his next card. "Now I'll sacrifice my Water Bender to summon Weapon's Master (2500/200). And now I will activate his ability that allows me to half his attack points and attack you directly!"_

 _"_ _Actually no, I activate Orichalcos Deuteros' second effect. By tributing Orichalcos Gigas I can stop your attack and destroy your Weapon's Master."_

 _"_ _Actually no, because I can now activate one of my face downs; Kyoshi Warrior Fan! This stops my Weapon's Master from being destroyed." Adam smirked, but I could see the annoyance that his attack didn't go through._

 _"_ _Very well, my turn. First I activate the effect Orichalcos Deuteros to increase my life points."_

 ** _Dartz - 8700_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam - 4000_**

 _"_ _And now I activate Orichalcos Mirror, by tributing Timeater from my hand I can ritual summon Mirror Knight Calling (0-500/0) to my magic and trap zone. And since my Mirror Knight Calling has been summoned I can place four Mirror Knight tokens (0-500/0) in my monster zone. Now I will have one of my Mirror Knight Token (500/0) attack your Weapon's Master (2500/200)."_

 _"_ _Like Kaylian asked earlier, Why? My monsters stronger?"_

 _"_ _Simple, because my Mirror Knight Tokens have an effect, when attacking they gain equal points to that of the monster they are in battle with. And seeing as each of my knights have a shield, that shield will be destroyed instead of my knight."_

 _His mirror knight drew his swords, his points rising as he charged forward Weapon's Master, who also drew his sword. Their swords clashed against each other and they held there struggling to see who was stronger. At the same time they pulled away and slashed each other. Weapon's Master turned to dust, while Mirror Knights shield was broken._

 _"_ _And now I will have a different Mirror Knight attack your Sky Fairy (2200/2000)."_

 _"_ _Sea Warrior (800/1000) intercept!" I shouted. She jumped up from where she stood, landing in front of Sky. A wall of water appeared around Sky as Sea Warrior flew up into the air in a tube of water and the Mirror Knight Token jumped up while drawing it sword. Water surrounded her arms and hardened into ice creating a barrier around, similar to armour. The sword hit her arm and bounced off, shattering the ice. Sea then fired blast of water just as Mirror Knight swiped at her again. Similarly to Sea turned to dust, and Mirror Knight's shield simply shattered._

 _I stayed neutral as she was destroyed._

 _"_ _Ok and finally, Mirror Knight number three take out his Human Warrior (1700/1700)."_

 _"_ _Thanks, but no thanks. I play my face down; Hidden Daggers, this stops your attack." Adam smirked, happy that he still had some defence. "Kaylian, your move, and please do something interesting."_

 _"_ _Hopefully, I'll be way ahead of you," I said drawing my card and looking down to see Fairies Combined. "Yup, I play Fairies Combined! I combine Earth, Sky and Dark Fairy to summon the Ultimate Fairy Elina (1500/3000). Now Elina gains 500 points for every fairy in my graveyard or on the field (1500-3500/3000)."_

"Kaylian!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I looked behind me to see Seto, Mokuba, Tristan and Yami running into the room.

"Hey guys," I said with a quick smile, "all ok? You beat Rafael I see?"

"Umm, yeah I did. Why are you duelling Dartz?" Yami asked confused.

"Best way, saves you from doing it. Besides, this started with us failing, well not this time." I said nodding to him.

"I see your not on board with the whole, your were chosen, so it must be you business?" Seto commented coolly, arms crossed.

"No one tells me what battles I have to fight, I fight the battles I wish to." I said seriously.

"Are you going to be ok?" Mokuba asked, to which I smiled at him.

"Of course I am, I'm not going to lose, I never do. Now, how did you guys get here?"

"Believe it or not… the military brought us here. Their hands are tied, Dartz has control over nearly all of the worlds leaders. However, they said that as this game was obviously linked to duel monsters, who better to send in than the best, so that's us and you were already here." Yami told me, causing me to raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"As for getting here, it is chaotic out there," Seto sneered. "It's impossible, but it seems as if every possible natural disaster is happening all at once."

I looked around the room, then back at them, before finally looking up, out of the circular stain glass window in the ceiling. The wind raged and battered against the glass, I'm surprised it didn't break.

"I'm not surprised but the chaos out there," I said shaking my head slowly with a sigh.

"Dartz," Yami shouted across the field. "Why don't you fill me in with what has been going on exactly? Why are you doing this?"

"It's simple really, as you know, the Orichalcos in my time opened my eyes to the corruption within and over the last 10,000 years I have been watching this world get worse and worse. Something needs to be done, and I will be the one to cleanse this world of the darkness and corruption of the world." Dartz explained.

"In other words your crazy," Seto said with an eye roll.

"No Kaiba, I just see the world how it really is," Dartz said arms wide. "And I am going save it."

"No, you're really not," Adam said, once again rolling his eyes.

"You would say that, you do not care about this world for it is not yours. I can see it in your eyes, it would not matter to you whether it was destroyed or not." Dartz said coldly looking at Adam in the eyes and then to me.

 _"_ _That's not true, we care for all realms, all equally. Now, I think we should get on with this duel. So let's continue with my attack, Elina (3500/3000) take out one of his Mirror Knights!"_

 _Elina flew up into the air rainbow sparkles encircling her, more and more as she soared higher. However, just as she reached her peak, the helmets on the four Mirror Knights started to crack. I put my hand up to pause Elina's attack as the helmets cracked off to reveal four faces, four very familiar faces. The knights were Joey, Mai, Pegasus and Yugi._

"Stop your attack!" Yami shouted on seeing Yugi and Joey. Elina froze, obviously sensing the hesitant. "Yugi," he said quietly, worried, "is that really you?"

I looked over to Mai, who was looking directly as me. "It is them, at least, it is their souls." I said quietly, but loud enough for them to here.

"Joey," Tristan said shocked as he looked at his best friends soul.

"So you can't attack, you'll destroy their souls," Yami said scared.

"Don't be ridiculous they have to attack to win," Seto scoffed.

"He's right," Adam said, it was directed to me, but everyone could hear.

"No," Yami stuttered shaking his head.

"Yes Yami, he is," I sighed before turning away from him to Dartz. "Sorry darling, no, that won't work on us," I smirked.

 _"_ _We know that destroying them, won't destroy their souls," Adam smirked, nodding to me. I nodded back, "Elina finish your attack!" I ordered._

 _The sparkles started spinning around her once again and she dived down, aiming for Pegasus, one of the Knights without a shield. Swiping past the Pegasus Mirror Knight, she destroyed him._

 ** _Dartz - 5700_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam - 4000_**

"So what happens to them?" Yami asked through clenched teeth.

"Now that their soul is gone, who knows?" Dartz laughed.

"They'll be fine Yami, don't panic," I said looking back at him. "You just have to trust us."

 _"_ _Especially when Kaylian is pulling out moves like that," Adam laughed, "Question though, how did you get around the matching points?"_

 _"_ _It's Elina, she can cancel their effect," I explained._

 _"_ _Fair enough, right now I sacrifice Human Warrior to summon Fire Bending Master (3000/2000). And now I play Spirit Water to bring back my Water Bender. And now I will have my Fire Bending Master (3000/2000) attack your Mirror Knight Mai (500-2000/1500)!" Mai didn't have a shield so would have been destroyed. However, as Fire Bender created a ball of fire and fired it, Joey's Knight jumped in front of Mai, protecting her and destroying his own shield. "Well then, one more attack to go, Water Bender (1900/1500) take out his Joey Mirror Knight (500-1900/1500)." This time Mai jumped in front of Joey, taking the hit. Due to the matching points they were both destroyed._

 _"_ _Guess they're always going to protect each other," I said with a small smile as I watch Mia fade away, with a small aimed in my direction._

 _"_ _Worth the gamble," Adam said moving his cards around in his hand, planning something._

 _"_ _Not really a gamble," I said rolling my eyes, "apart from the fact that you have left yourself wide open."_

 _"_ _Matter of opinion, your move Dartz," Adam smirked._

 _"_ _Thank you, and to start with I am going to activate Orichalcos Deuteros effect to increase my life points._

 ** _Dartz - 7700_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam - 4000_**

"And now, I believe there is something you need to see," Dartz said, looking at Seto and Yami. A bolt of light erupted from the seal and suddenly we were not longer standing on the ground of a temple, but high in the sky above a large city.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis," Dartz says arms wide with pride. "My home, my Kingdom. I was King here 10,000 years ago, and I will be a King once again."

"What! Never!" Both Yami and surprisingly Seto shouted, looking down to the city.

"I am sure Kaylian has filled you in on the history of Atlantis. Once a peacefully place, until the Orichalcos showed the corruption within my people, and gave me power to destroy that corruption and create a world that I control. A world where under my control there shall be a peaceful nation again."

"Please tell me that you are done," Seto grumbled arms crossed.

"You do not appreciate what you are being told. What I am telling you links directly with today. Back then, I ruled over the most advanced civilisation there has ever been. But as I said, as corruption was revealed, I realised that I must take action against my own people. And now? I see that same corruption in the heart of every person on this planet. People have forgotten about the spirits, forgotten to be thankful, so full of greed."

"I won't disagree, people have forgotten about the spirit realm, but that is because they were separate, sealed away. I made it harder for the two realms to connected and therefore, they were eventually forgotten, that cannot be helped. It is the same way in which Atlantis was thought to be a myth. You cannot blame people for how society has formed them to be who they are, especially in this day an age. But at the same time, it is experience that shapes us to be who we are. I know, from personal experience, plenty of people who have a true and good heart."

"You sound like my father." Dartz scowled. "he turned the spirits against me. That lost me that battle, but this war has be raging on a lot longer than just the battles I lost in Atlantis. The Leviathan lost his power and was sealed away.

So, over the last 10,000 years I have been collecting more power, enough so that I may rise the Great Leviathan once more. And once he has awakened I shall win this war." Dartz said laughing manically. "But first I need that final touch to awaken him. Now, while your souls will not be taken, your power will still be absorbed if you lose. The power of two guardians should be enough to wake him so that he can take the last two the chosen duelists."

"You know what Dartz, I'm with Kaiba on this, get on with the duel. We both know this history and if the others are really interested in it, well, we'll tell them after we defeat you." Adam chipped in, bored.

 _"_ _Very well Adam, I will have my Yugi and Joey Mirror Token (500/0) attack you directly," Dartz ordered._

 ** _Dartz - 7700_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -3000_**

 _"_ _Right then my move," I said drawing Time Portal from my deck. "Ok I play a face down card," I played placing Time Portal face down on the field. "Now Elina (3500/3000) take out his Joey Mirror Token (0-500/0)_

 ** _Dartz - 4700_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -3000_**

"Yes! Go Kaylian, you can defeat him!" Mokuba cheered from before him. Looking over my shoulder I saw him smiling. I turned back to Dartz, this duel was far from over, but I was not going to let the little boy down.

 _"_ _Your see Dartz, I think I have figured out why your so adamant to increase your life points. You know that this game goes back far, and that any version of it in this dimension, originate from ours. You cannot stop us so attacking, so your trying to make our attacks meaningless, however, no attack is meaning less for all it takes is one attack to change the direction of the duel."_

 _"_ _I do not fear, it will all work out in the end. For I have the Great Leviathan on my side." Dartz said arms wide open as welcoming something great._

 _"_ _What ever you say," Adam said taking a deep breath. "I play New Power Cycle letting me draw five more cards." He played, doing so. "And now I summon Earth Bender (2000/2500) in defence mode, who gains some extra points, equal to monsters on the field, (2000/2500-3300)." He then gave me a look before finishing his move. I knew what that look meant; Dartz was far to confident._

 _"_ _Firstly, I'm going to activate Orichalcos Deuteros effect to increase my life points."_

"If he keeps increasing his strength each turn I don't see how they will ever defeat him," Tristan commented worried.

"They will, we just have to trust them," Yami said seriously.

 ** _Dartz - 7200_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -3000_**

 _"_ _And now I summon Orichalcos Malevolence (1500-2000/1000)," Dartz played._

 _"_ _Thanks for that, Earth Bender gains some points (2000/3300-3500)," Adam smirked._

 _"_ _Does not matter, anyway, I will now equip my Orichalcos Malevolence with Orichalcos Crystal Sword which allows one of my Orichalcos to give points to another, in this case my Kyutora to my Malevolence (2000-3500/2000). Now my Orichalcos Malevolence (3500/2000) take out his Fire Bending Master (3000/2000)."_

 _"_ _Actually no, I play my face down Chi Blocking, cutting your monsters attack points in half (3500-1750/2000)." Adam smirked, while Dartz scowled._

 ** _Dartz - 5950_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -3000_**

 _"_ _Well that wasn't much help," I said drawing my next card; Earth Warrior, "Ok, so I summon Earth Warrior (1700/1700) to the field in defence mode." I looked to Yugi, who looked to me and gave a slight nod of the head, which I returned. "Now, one Mirror Knight token left, Elina (3500/3000) take out his Yugi Mirror Knight Token (500/0)!"_

 ** _Dartz - 2950_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -3000_**

Adam went to speak when the doors opened and Rafael ran in. I stared at him confused and shocked.

"Umm… Yami I thought you said you defeat Rafael?" I asked to which he nodded, "then how is he here?"

"With the Pharaoh's help I cured myself of the darkness within my heart, and that saved me from the Orichalcos seal.

"Impossible," Dartz laughed, "there will always be darkness within a person. Across the countless era's I have lived through I have seen saint, priests, even deities fall to the darkness. You must have seen it Kaylian in you last 5000 years? Or Adam, in all the realms you have visited since that time you were my guardian 10,000 years ago? We are all fated to fall, unless the corruption is cleansed from this earth." Dartz shock his head in disbelief as Adam and I did so in denial. "You want an example of the justice I have showered down on those corrupted, then take your three dragons, I gave them their punishment for the darkness within their hearts."

"They did not possess the type of darkness you are talking about," I shouted to Dartz with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, they did, because I have come to realise something, we may be fated to fall, but how we fall is dictated by the strong. Take this for account. Alister's past, as you know, but have hidden from all Kaylian, was when his home was destroyed by Gozaburo Kaiba's test, test you never approved, and therefore feel you could have stopped. You feel you could have stopped his little brother from being killed. However, how could you have stopped something you did not know about. You see that attack never actually went though Kaiba corp, because that was not Gozaburo Kaiba." Dartz smirked.

"It was you," I said with realisation. "You set it all up."

"Yes, same with Valon's past, when orphaned and looked after by that nun in the church. However, sadly, the church burnt down. He thought it was the gang who set the fire that killed his guardian. However, it was not."

"It was you," Adam said as if stating the obvious. I looked behind to see both Seto and Yami in a state of shock.

"And why about Rafael?" I said strongly. "Wait let me guess, the storm that cause the shipwreck and left him stranded, that was you. You know you killed multiple people in that shipwreck? And left a young boy to grow up far to quickly."

"And you would know all about that," Adam muttered.

"Not now," I muttered to him glaring at him.

"Yes, your guess is correct. I created that storm, I made it so that you, Rafael, landed on that island. All to lead up to this moment."

I let out a sigh, my shoulders dropping as I looked over to Rafael to see him shaking in anger, his breath heavy. The Orichalcos symbol on his duel disk then lit up and it appeared on his forehead.

"Oh no," I sighed in defeat as the seal circled him. Rafael let out a roar of rage as Dartz laughed. Rafael collapsed and across the other side on the wall of tablets Rafael appeared.

 _"_ _Right then, my move," Adam said ignoring what happened, drawing his card. "I play the spell card double summon, and use it to summon both Fire Bender (2500/2000) and Air Bender (1700/1900)." Adam paused, thinking something over. "I end my turn."_

"How he just moved on from that I will never know," Tristan said gulping at Adam's impassiveness.

 _I looked at him confused, it wasn't like him to miss the chance to attack. I let out a breath, everything was falling apart, Dartz had a very strong ideals and a lot of knowledge which he could use._

 _"_ _Very well," Dartz said drawing his card. "I play Orichalcos Tritos." With that a third circular layer added itself to the the Seal of Orichalcos._

"Well that can't be good," Tristan commented.

 _"_ _And all I will do for this turn is simply activate Orichalcos Deuteros' effect to increase my life points." Dartz played._

 ** _Dartz - 5950_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -3000_**

 _"_ _Ok then my turn," I said drawing a card, hoping for something big. I ended up drawing Pot of Greed, 'Might as well activate it,' I thought. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards." I then drew two cards from my deck, Dark Warrior and Ultimate Ritual Fusion. 'Perfect,' I smirked. "Ok, this is going to be a big move. I play the Ultimate Ritual Fusion_ _spell card! I combine my Earth Warrior (1700/1700), Dark Warrior (2800/2200) and Light Warrior (2800/2200) to bring forth my Ultimate Champion Isis (7300/2900)!"_

 _"_ _Oh yeah, we're half way there," Adam smirked, "Take him out!"_

"It's very impressive," Seto commented. Looking behind I saw him staring at Isis.

 _"_ _Well, with two monsters like this… I don't think there is much you can do to stop me. Elina (3500/3000) take out his Orichalcos Kyutora (1000/500)!" Elina flew up into the air, spinning around and around in a shower of rainbow sparks. She reached her peak and then dived down a rainbow flying out of her feet. She flew past Kyutora, the rainbow slicing the weird purple eye, destroying it. However, due to it's ability Dartz took no damage, but I still had Isis._

 _"_ _And to finish this up, Isis (7300/6900) take out his life points!"_

 _"_ _And this is when I put a stop to your attack," Dartz said smirking. "Due to the fact that you have destroyed my Orichalcos Kyutora and my Orichalcos Tritos, I can now summon Orichalcos Shunoros (?/0), Orichalcos Dexia (0-500/0) and Orichalcos Aristeros (0-500/0) to the field. I however, will be placing my Orichalcos Shunoros in my trap and spell card zone. I must thank you Kaylian, your attack has started the beginning of your end." A large teal colour giant/soldier appeared on the field. As it centred itself on Dartz' spell and trap card zone its arms detached from its body and moved forward. The giant was Shunoros, but the arms were Dexia Aristeros._

 _"_ _I'm not worried," I said confidently with narrowed eyes._

 _"_ _How strong is your Shunoros?" Adam questioned, slightly suspicious._

 _"_ _I'm glad you asked, Orichalcos Shunoros gains 1000 points for every monster on the field, so that is 7000 points. But in the long run that does not matter. For you see as long as my Hunan's is on the field, Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros cannot be destroyed, but you cannot reach him without destroying them."_

 _"_ _We will see, things are never that simple. For not I will end my turn and hand over to Adam." I said crossing my arms over my chest thinking. Dartz defiantly had something else up his sleeve and it must have something to do with keeping that monster on the field for the time being. However, I was not worried. With Isis and Elina on my field, not much could stop me._

 _"_ _Thank you Kaylian and don't worry that move just proved how we need to win," Adam said winking at me. It was obvious what he was thinking; we have to win this guardian style. "Right so I draw… and look at that, looks like we are quite similar Kaylian, I play Pot of Greed, two extra cards for me." He smirked, which grew when he saw his cards. "Ok then, here we go. With both my Fire Bender and my Fire Bending Master on the field I can trade them in for something stronger, I can trade them in for my Spirit of Fire (4000/4000). Now let's see only my spirit can be attacked and my spirit gains 600 points for all benders in the graveyard, I count three, two fire and one water," Adam smirked as his Spirit of Fire increased by 1800 points (4000-5800/4000-5800). "Right so, I'll place a face down and end it there."_

 _"_ _Very well," Dartz said drawing his next card. "Right so I will first activate Orichalcos Deuteros."_

 ** _Dartz - 9450_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -3000_**

 _"_ _And now I will have my Orichalcos Dexia (500/0), who gains equal points to that which it is attacking, with an extra 300 points, to attack your Spirit of Fire (5800/5800) - (500-6100/0)." The attack hit, but Spirit of Fire was not destroyed._

 ** _Dartz - 9450_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -2700_**

 _"_ _Sadly in your case, my Spirit of Fire cannot be destroyed by by any monster who is not a divine or fire type monster."_

 _"_ _Great, so my turn," I said drawing from my deck; Warrior Unleashed. "I play Warrior Unleashed, lets see how much luck I have on my side." I smirked drawing five cards. "Fire Fairy, Guardian Angel Joan, Sun Warrior, Light Sword and Fire Warrior. So that's two warriors, so you lose 1000 life points."_

 ** _Dartz - 7450_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -2700_**

 _"_ _So let's see, Elina gains an extra 500 points since Fire Fairy has gone to the graveyard (3500-4000/3000), and I gain two extra monsters from Sun Warrior (1800/1700) and Fire Warrior (1700/1700). And to finish, you know how you said you were safe with your monsters for protection, well that's not true. You see Isis has an ability, I can attack you directly with half of her attack points. Don't you love loop holes; Isis (7300-3650/6900) attack!"_

 ** _Dartz - 3800_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -2700_**

"Your loop holes will run out, as well as your luck," Dartz scowled.

"Well hopefully we will defeat you before they do," I said with a small shrug.

"Why do you not just give in, let me destroy this world so I can re-build it without corruption, without darkness, without evil."

"You cannot do that, you cannot have the light without the dark, and you cannot have good without evil." I told him.

"Do you know why I chose now? Because 5000 years ago in Egypt, I saw a Pharaoh full of corruption and then he is resurrected in this time. It all same together then," Dartz said looking to Yami, "after this duel Pharaoh it is your turn. I have realised that you have been reborn to atone for you sins to give your soul to the Great Leviathan so that he may destroy and rebuild the world."

"Yeah no, that's not why," I cut in, "Take it from the person who has waited for 5000 years for him to be reborn, and was alive when you were a King. That is not the reason for this. The Orichalcos is controlling you." I said pleading at the end.

"No it's not, it showed me the the darkness in his heart. He rode right past me, after another. The anger in his eyes was intense and powerful and with Slifer behind him, it was clear he was out to destroy."

"I was?" Yami said scared. I looked behind to see him looking down guilty.

"No," I said strongly, "I remember that, and trust me, you have every reason and every right for that chase. It was to save the people of Egypt, not to destroy them."

"You are wrong, you remember what you want to remember. Trust me, when you get your memories Pharaoh all you will remember is tragedy and torment, torment that you created."

Yami started to shake on his fate, his confidence and cool persona breaking before my eyes.

"Yami ignore him, he knows nothing," I said wanting to go to him.

"But, what if he was right, I don't remember anything, I could have been a tyrant." His balance stumbled.

"You weren't and I can prove it."

"How?"

"Simple, I could never love a tyrant," I said seriously smiling sweetly at him. Yami's head snapped up, and from the corner of my eye I saw Seto and Mokuba both look at me, but I could not see their faces clearly to see how they felt.

 _"_ _Ok and with that, we've all heard this enough times already." Adam cut in breaking the tension,"my turn," a small smirk settling on his lips as he picked up his top card. "Ok quite a move coming up here, firstly I am going to play Element Symbol allowing me to summon Earth Bending Master (500/4000) and Water Bending Master (2000/3000). Now Earth Bending Master will not be staying long. With both Earth Bending Master and Earth Bender on the field I can switch them out for my Spirit of the Earth (4000/4000). But that is not the only Spirit I'm going to summon this turn, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Water Bender and then swap her out along with my Water Bending Master to summon Spirit of the Water (4000/4000). Now with that all sorted I now have six benders in the graveyard so all of my Spirits have 7600 points. Top that, your move."_

 _"_ _Very well. Once again I activate Orichalcos Deuteros."_

 ** _Dartz - 8800_**

 ** _Kaylian - 4000_**

 ** _Adam -2700_**

 _"_ _And now, Orichalcos Dexia (500/0) attack his Spirit of Fire (7600/7600)," Dartz ordered, but nothing happened._

 _"_ _It's a wonderful little trick, you see only my Spirit of Fire can be attacked, but at the same time only my Spirit of the Earth can be attack, as well as my Spirit of Water. So in that case, nothing you cannot attack." Adam explained smirking._

 _"_ _Very well, but I can attack Kaylian's Sun Warrior (1800/1700) with my Dexia (500-1800-1100/0)."_

 ** _Dartz - 8800_**

 ** _Kaylian - 3700_**

 ** _Adam -2700_**

 _"_ _And now, Orichalcos Aristeros (500-1700-2000/1700) take out her Fire Warrior (1700/1700)," Dartz ordered._

 ** _Dartz - 8800_**

 ** _Kaylian - 3400_**

 ** _Adam -2700_**

 _"_

 _So Kaylian, did you leave them out, wide open, on purpose? Or do you have a plan?" Adam asked._

 _I smirked, winking at him. I defiantly had a plan, I just hoped this worked. "My move!" I shouted, and just before I drew by card there was a blinding light which stopped me. I turned to look behind me, where the light was originating from, it was Yami's deck._ They gasped as it shinned even brighter. It then went down to a single card that flew out of his deck, went through the seal and floated in front of me.

"It broke through the seal," Yami said shocked.

"How is this even possible?" Seto asked, disbelief shinning through.

 _I plucked the card up out of the air, and the light vanished, revealing the card. It was Legend of Heart, the card Pegasus had given Yugi when we were at industrial illusions. "I now give up 1000 life points to play Legend of Heart, now when this card is played I can bring out any legendary or guardian creature from anywhere where they may lie." A smirk played on my lips as two more cards flew out of Yami's deck and another out of Seto's, leaving them to gasp. They appeared in front of me, revealing the three Legendary Dragons. They then absorbed themselves into my deck. "Now, this card stays on the field until its purpose is achieved. Now it allows me summon, Guardian Warrior (4000/4000) and Guardian Fairy (4000/4000) to the field." I played._

 ** _Dartz - 8800_**

 ** _Kaylian - 2400_**

 ** _Adam -2700_**

 _"_ _Now here is the best part," I smirked, "My Guardian creatures gain some extra points, 600 for each Warrior or Fairy in my graveyard, so that (4000-7000/4000-7000). Now, last but not least, Legend of Heart destroys the Seal of Orichalcos!" I said smirking as bolts of light erupted from the card and the Seal's light grew and grew, until the dome became obvious. It then started to crack, piece slowly disappearing until one last shot and then the seal vanished._

 _Gasps spread around as everyone saw that it was gone and Dartz scowled._

"She did it, she destroyed the seal!" I heard Yami say, shocked.

"Impressive," Seto commented.

'Does he ever say anything else,' I thought before turning to Adam. "So, Adam do you want to get one with this please," I smirked.

 _"_ _After that? Gladly, time to move this into the end," Adam smirked back at me. "So, as I have been doing the last few turns, I summon Air Bending Master (1800/1800) and with both Air Benders on the field I can switch them out for Spirit of Air (4000/4000) and with two more benders in the graveyard you know what that means," Adam smirked as all of his Spirits points went up, (8200/8200). "Now then, without your Seal of Orichalcos you no longer have a backline so your Orichalcos Shunoros (10,000/0) is wide open."_

 _"_ _None of your monsters are strong enough," Dartz commented._

 _"_ _Don't I," Adam said sarcastically, "With all four on the field I can share points between them, so they are equal to yours, but mine cannot be destroyed. So from Fire (8200 - 6400/8200 - 6400) give Earth some points (8200 - 10000/8200-10000). Earth take out his Orichalcos Shunoros (10000/0)." His Spirit of Earth sent an earthquake towards Orichalcos Shunoros, taking him out. "Now with him destroyed, your Dexia and Aristeros don't get that 300 point boost. Spirit of Water (8200/8200) take out his Dexia (0/0) and Spirit of Air (8200/8200) take out his Aristeros (0/0)!" Adam ordered. A massive tidal wave crossed the field destroying Orichalcos Dexia, and was quickly followed my a whirlwind which took out Orichalcos Aristeros. "Now I I do believe you are out of moves, out of monsters, and out of time!"_

 _"_ _Am I?" Dartz laughed manically, "Because I do believe it is my turn! You see in destroying my Shunoros you have helped me immensely. I can now summon my Divine Serpent Geh (∞/∞). However, to summon this I must discard my hand and give up all of my life points, however, as long as my Serpent is on the field I cannot lose this duel." A giant green serpent appeared in a black vortex, its tongue sticking out, hissing._

 ** _Dartz - 0_**

 ** _Kaylian - 2400_**

 ** _Adam -2700_**

"How is that even possible?" Yami asked.

"I have never seen a monster like that," Seto said eyes wide.

"I don't think this is a normal duel," Yami commented.

 _"_ _Well it is going to be interesting," I commented drawing my card, Disgraceful Charity. I looked at my hand, which was pretty bare right now; Fairy Wings and Disgraceful Charity._

 _"_ _I place a face down," I said placing it facedown, "and end it there."_

 _"_ _Simple move there," Adam said drawing, "I play Card of Sanctity," so now we all have to draw until we have six cards in our hand."_

 _I did so and ended up drawing; Timaeus, Graceful Charity, Critias, Swords of Revealing Light and Moon Warrior. 'Perfect,' I thought happy to have more cards which I could use._

 _"_ _Hey Kaylian, I hope your ready, because it's time, try and keep up," he smirked. "With all four Spirits on the field I have no reason for Avatar to be on the field to summon this… Spirit of Balance (6000 - 10800/6000 - 10800). Sorry to say, but I believe this is officially the beginning of the end."_

 _"_ _I completely agree," Dartz smirked, "Divine Serpent Geh (∞/∞) destroy Isis (7300/6900)."_

 _"_ _I don't think so, I play my facedown, Time Portal. By sacrificing a card," I said sending Disgraceful Charity to the graveyard, "this sends Isis into the future, dodging your attack." A portal appeared beneath Isis' feet swallowing her, just in time for her to dodge the attack._

 _"_ _Your luck will run out eventually, you have nothing strong enough," Dartz said with narrowed eyes._

 _"_ _Want to bet," I said smirking as I draw my card, Monster Reborn, but that card did not matter._

 _"_ _I play Graceful Charity which let's me draw three cards, if i discard two," I said drawing three more cards; Light Fairy, Hermos and Ultimate Dragon of Destiny._

 _"_ _Right so I'm going to send Moon Warrior and Light Fairy to the graveyard, which gives Guardian Warrior (7000-7600/7000-7600) and Elina (4000-4500/3000) some extra points. And now, the move to set up for the end, firstly, Isis comes back with 300 extra points (7300 -7600/6900). Now I activate Legend of Heart once again. By removing Eye of Timaeus, Fang of Critias and Claw of Hermos from play I can special summon the Legendary Knights Timaeus, Critias and Hermos (2800/1800)." A door way of light appeared and the dragons went in, but they did not come back out._

 _"_ _That's impossible, I… I… I locked them away," Dartz said stumbling backwards in shock and a slight amount of fear. "They cannot be here."_

 _"_ _Come on you knew that they would be back to haunt you, you took their lives form them. You will pay for your crimes Dartz, one way or another."_

 _He started to shake, his breath getting heavier. However, then realisation crossed his face and he started to laugh. "Your maths is off, you can only have five monsters on the field," Dartz smirked, "Your four already, plus the three Knights," he spat that word, "that is seven. You have no space."_

 _"_ _True," I said, "so try and keep up with this, it may take a bit of brain power. My Knights are not actually going to appear just yet, because firstly, with Isis and Elina on the field I can summon The Ultimate Dragon of Destiny (6000/6000). Now I can bring my Knights to the field, by using there ability to to fuse them with my Ultimate Dragon of Destiny." The Knights came out of the door of light and the dragon rose upwards. Light surrounded them, and the fused together. "Welcome to the field my Legendary Dragon Rider (∞/∞)." The same Dragon appeared the rainbow scales glittered and shimmered in the light. However, this dragon had armour on, a dark red and blue and the rider with Timaeus._

 _Dartz started shaking, fear radiating off him, shinning in his eyes as he looks at the impossibly powerful dragon._

 _"_ _Sadly I have to give up 2000 life points to fuse them together, But that should be fine." I sighed._

 ** _Dartz - 0_**

 ** _Kaylian - 400_**

 ** _Adam -2700_**

"Now that is a powerful monster," Tristan said smugly, "she has this in the bag."

"How is it that strong?" Seto commented, probably to himself but I thought I'd answer anyway.

 _"_ _Simple, with my Ultimates and Guardian Creatures on the field, they give my dragon extra strength. Now, sadly, I cannot attack with him this turn, but Adam, I think you must know what to do; hopefully."_

 _"_ _Yes I do," Adam smirked, "I play a very special card, go Guardian Magic! I sacrifice all my points to combine all the power of my monsters and with Kaylian's permission I can combine her Ultimates and Guardian creatures to her Dragon."_

 _"_ _Permission granted," I nodded and with that light erupted from all the creatures on the field and flew up high, creating their spirit images, they then circled around my dragon. "Now, I don't know if you know, but when you combine the power the creatures or spirits of a guardian together, there is very little, if anything, which can stop them." Adam smirked and then looked to me._

 _"_ _Legendary Dragon Rider (∞/∞) take out his Divine Serpent Geh (∞/∞)," We both shouted and the rider jumped up and ran on the flames_ _my dragon had just roared. The spirits then joined the flames circling around them as they hit the giant serpent destroying it and ending the duel. The serpent disappeared, but the vortex remained, however, it had a large tear running though the middle._


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Ok, I do have to apologise for the wait. I've been working this summer which has taken up a lot of my time. As well as that, fanfic have not been letting me update, when I try and upload it always crashes. However, that seems to be fixed and here is the next chapter for you. Please enjoy and let me know hwat you think.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

I stared at the scared vortex where the serpent had just been. As I did all the monsters on the field faded away apart from the three Legendary Knights and annoyingly the scared vortex. That interested me, it should have been destroyed unless that vortex was something else as well. I looked to Dartz to see him in shocked; he obviously never thought that he would actually lose.

"It's over Dartz," I said taking a few steps forward.

"Now release the souls you have taken," Yami shouted running forwards.

Dartz however merely growled in anger, clenching his fists until they were white. He started to shake as he let out a loud shout, however before he could actually say anything the temple started to shake. A weird mist appeared from the vortex, it had a bluish green tinge and seemed to grow like mist coming in from the sea. I watched as it formed a circle behind Dartz when Adam suddenly shouted, "No!"

He started running over to Dartz, his arm outstretched, palm facing him.

"Upon the ground on which you stand…" he started chanting as he ran, but he was obviously too late. A giant serpent's head reached through the misty vortex. It had fangs as long as my arm, and light purple horns upon its head the stood out against its rough dark purple skin. A long pink serpent tongue slid out of its mouth and it opened wide and seemingly bit down on Dartz who turned to a matching mist as the head retracted back into the vortex. This all happened in mere seconds.

"What was that?" Mokuba shouted scared, jumping back behind Seto clutching onto his coat.

"The Leviathan," I said closing my eyes in despair, knowing that this was not over.

Timaeus and Hermos then turned to the scar raising one of their hands to the scar before speaking in unison. "Legendary Champion by the power given to us as the Knight of Atlantis, we release thy souls so that they might fight again." At the end of their speech, two soul bubbles flew out of the scar. One flew out of the room and the other flew toward Yami, stopping just in front of him. He slowly he took it in his hands. The ball hovered in his hands for a moment before taking a shape of a human body. The light solidified and vanished leaving Yugi standing in front of Yami. He swayed and Yami gripped his shoulders tightly, keeping him steady.

As this was going on Critias had walked over to Seto and given him a nod of respect, which he returned, though I half believe it was in shock. The three knights then vanished into the air.

"Yugi," Yami whispered quietly and half in shock.

"Yami," Yugi said back with a smile. There was a second pause when everyone was watching them and everything was frozen. And then Yugi fell into Yami's chest and Yami's arms fell around him in a heartfelt hug. They pulled apart and from what I could see they both had tears in their eyes.

"You know," I said with an amused smile, walking towards them causing both their heads to turn towards me, "I half expected you to go back into one body." I then pulled Yugi's tiny frame out of Yami's arms and into mine. "Don't you ever do that again," I whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me back. He half laughed and half cried into me.

"You can't take all the risks Kaylian," He said, "we're here to help, that's what friends are for." And with that, I rested my head in his hair and let a few tear fall down my face.

We broke from our hug as a very loud voice echoed through the halls shouting, "Out of the way, where is my little buddy!" I pulled away from Yugi just in time for Joey to charge into us and pull Yugi into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't forget about me," Tristan shouted joining the hug between friends.

"Aww get in here guys," Joey said grabbing Yami while Tristan grabbed me pulling us in. Yami stood there looking a little awkward as he was wrapped up in arms. I smiled shaking my head as I heard more footfalls enter the temple.

"Kaylian!" I heard a voice shout, turning around it was Duke running towards us. I pulled out of the hug just in time for him to pick me up in relief. "you're ok."

"I'm fine, was there ever any doubt," I said.

"You're free," I heard Yami say.

"So you guys defeated Dartz," Yugi said happily looking towards me as I pulled away from Duke to face everyone.

"Technically yes, but he vanished directly after the duel," I said crossing my arms over my chest, going back into business mode. This wasn't over yet.

"Well, if you guys are back, does that mean everyone is?" Mokuba asked.

"No," Adam growled walking back over to us. "It's not over yet. The Leviathan needs souls, seeing as it could not get the three legendary champion, it took another." He looked to me and gave me a small nod, I knew what he meant. The Leviathan had taken Dartz.

"Yeah I guess, not everyone was so lucky," Joey said slightly down as he saw Rafael's body which was still lying there, completely still.

The quiet moment, when everyone realised it wasn't over yet, was interrupted by Roland running in.

"Mr Kaiba! Come outside."

We all looked at each other before running out, Joey and Tristan grabbing Rafael on the way.

As we reached the outside of the temple I was immediately hit by a strong wind and ocean spray. A massive storm had appeared. But that was not the strangest thing. The strangest thing was the beam of green light shooting up out of the ocean. From where the beam was shooting up a whirlpool appeared in the ocean and from that, a giant structure started to rise. It rose up and out of the ocean reveal more and more of it, water pouring from every surface.

"What is that?" Tristan asked.

"It's huge," Joey commented.

"Could it be?" Yugi gasped.

"That's not possible," Seto said shaking his head.

"But…" Yami started but stopped staring at it.

"Is that?" Mokuba asked.

"It's Atlantis," I said answering all their questions. It was now hovering in the sky.

"Are you sure?" Tristan questioned.

"Ancient city rising into the sky, fit the bill," Joey commented, seemingly trying to lighten the mood.

"So Dartz must be up there," Yugi said.

"Sort of," Adam said finally speaking, "At this moment I don't think it's truly Dartz anymore. He's been taken over."

"You mean by that Leviathan thing?"

"Oh don't be slow," Adam said rolling his eyes, "Yes, Dartz's soul woke it up." He then ignored everyone's reactions and turned around walking back towards the temple.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked him.

"To end this," He said stopping for a moment but not turning around. I stared out into the distance looking at Atlantis as he walked into the temple out of sight.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"For once I agree. This madness needs to end and the answers must lie on that flooring city," Seto growled out annoyed.

"He's right, we must go," Yugi agreed.

"You can't be serious," Tristan said shocked.

"He's right, we must," Yami nodded.

"Yeah I'm with ya," Joey said nodding determined.

"But, you only just got back," Duke said. They started to argue about going and the danger as I turned around without saying a word and walked into the temple after Adam.

When I entered the main room I saw that the vortex still there and Adam standing next to it.

"Took you long enough," he said smirking.

"Just thinking," I said reaching him, "come on let's go have a look at what we're dealing with, while they're arguing about doing the right thing."

"Good thing we never have to think about that," He smirked.

I sigh at that remark, "ever find it strange that our jobs are our lives?" I walked up to the very edge of the portal looking in.

"You're talking to the person who has been banished for 10,000 years and yet still helps out. Well, helps out while finding a way to get rid of those crazy laws that got me banished. So, no not really."

"Your fight," I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"It will be yours one day." He said while giving me a pointed look, "unless you agree with those laws?"

"Never, besides it wasn't your fault she tricked you."

"Let's just go through shall we?" He said wanting to get off the topic. We both nodded to each other and walked through the vortex.

 **Atlantis**

We arrived through the portal to land on what was recognisably Atlantis. However, it was in ruins. There were snake carvings everywhere, but they were cracked, similarly to the buildings which were starting to crumble. It was quite sad to see, the city used to be prosperous and grand, now it was broken.

We walked to the central gardens, the centre of Atlantis. There was an eerie silence as we walked, the only real sound is the clicking of my heels and our breath. We entered the main garden that had a circular water stream, still full of water, with a small central rounded architecture in the middle. We walked over the bridge, across the stream to that centre to see a crystal statue of Dartz sitting on his old throne. However, it wasn't a statue. It was his body turned into crystal.

"I guess you were right, now," I sighed, "he has joined with the Leviathan. You were right, now and 10,000 years ago." He gave me a look, which I ignored and we walked on past the statue, leaving it as it was.

We entered one of the covered passageways, the walls were covered in carvings and images. They told the history, the story of Atlantis, just like the carving Professor Hawkins had found.

"There is always an answer," I muttered to myself I said putting my hand on to one of the carvings, stroking my fingers down one of the monsters.

"I'll never understand that, why do these things always give you the answers you need," Adam scoffed. Tapping another carving.

"Way of the universe I guess," I answered, "each side needs an even chance."

"Well, that is true. Come on, I think it's this way," He said pointing down another hallway.

Nodding we started walking down the hallway, I gently ran my hand over the wall, looking at each of the carvings at a glance.

"You know, the answer is probably obvious," I sighed once again realising what we were missing as I saw one particular carving. It was a Dartz standing opposite the three knights, Ironheart and Kriss.

"How do you mean?" Adam asked sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

"Well, the solution always seems to be the same. The so-called bad guy wants all the power to do whatever they want, but they always want to control all the power. However, they're always defeated by the so-called good guys have to hope that they can win if they work together."

"So?"

"You really don't get it?" I asked in disbelief, "it's hope and unity. That is what wins the war. It's the connection between people and spirits, that loyalty which gives them strength to defeat any enemy. It gives them the belief that they can win."

"Very true," He said nodding looking at the same carving I had been.

It was at that point that a ripple spread through the air. "Someone just came through the vortex," Adam commented looking back in its direction.

"Seto, Yami, Yugi and Joey, it must be," I said looking in the same direction.

"Agreed the legendary Champions have arrived," Adam smirked, and as he did the city started to shake. "And it has officially been released, so are you sure its unity?"

"Yup, it has to be," I said as three simultaneous roars echoed through hate halls. "Let's go." And with that, we ran down the halls back to the centre where the boys were.

They all had monsters out and the Knight's were there, obviously having changed from their dragon forms. We watched for a second as they continuously attack the Leviathan, but there was no damage was done.

"Stop!" I shouted as Yami went to shout another attack.

"Where have you been?" Yami asked as we ran over to join them.

"Planning," I answered smiling, "tell your monsters to back off."

"What?" Joey asked shocked.

"Just trust us," I said strongly.

"This is…" Seto started.

"Based on experience," I said cutting him off and shutting them all up.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's breaking every rule." Adam said cautiously, knowing my plan.

"Some rules are meant to be broken," I said taking a deep breath in before raising one hand to the sky, the other resting on my pendant. I channelled energy through my body to my hand forcing my power to do what most guardians were forbidden to do. "Isis! Elina! Guardian Warrior! Guardian Fairy! Ultimate Dragon of Destiny! I call you forth, come aid me in my quest!" As I finished they all appeared above me in the sky hovering facing myself instead of the Leviathan.

Adam took the same stance without thinking, for he had done this before. "Spirits of the Balance, Earth, Fire, Water and Air! I call you forth, come aid me in my quest!" He appeared before him in the same fashion as mine. Adam then turned towards me with a serious look in his eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, are you?"

"They can't do anything to me, but they'll do the same thing to you as they did to me." Adam cautioned.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Seto growled.

"Kaylian what is going on?" Yami asked worriedly.

"What we are about to do, or technically I am about to do, is the reason why Adam was banished. He did it 10,000 years ago." I explained.

"There is a limit on what we can do with our power and how much we can use. It's all about interference over protection. This is interference, what I did 10,000 years ago was also interference." Adam expanded cryptically.

 **Flashback**

I ran down the hallway of the palace, my long dark blue dress flowing behind me, my feet lightly tapping on the ground. I had felt a weird disturbance in the air, another type of power had arrived, not a good or bad power, just another. I turned the corner and saw a woman standing in the atrium. She was dressed up to the nines, even for a time and place when women were expected to wear dresses all the time. She was wearing a purple velvet dress that pooled at her feet. A fur-lined cloak rested on her shoulders and covered the back of her dress. A dainty tiara sat on her head of very large gold hair. As she saw me a smirk appeared on her face and she slowly walked towards me, her heels creating an echo as they clicked against the floor.

"Long time no see Kaylian."

"What are you doing here Celeste?" I said not wanting to deal with her.

"I'm here to help," She said in an overly sweet voice.

"I doubt that," I said walking past her.

"Such a shame Kaylian, you're failing this city," She said a smirk still sitting on her lips. "But, because I am a most gracious princess I am here to help you, one of my subjects."

I stopped and sighed, gently shaking my head. Her superior attitude was annoying and completely uncalled for.

"I'm going to give you a tip, call on your creatures and absorb the strength of those around you. Use the potestatem colligere technique." She said coming to stand behind me. "Use that power to defeat and destroy this King Dartz and the Orichalcos."

As she finished she place her hand on my shoulder and I started laughing.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"That you think I am that gullible," I said sharply turning so that her hand flew off my shoulder.

"You're loss, I've told you how to win," She said smiling sweetly at me. She then stepped backwards, circled her hands above her head and vanished in a puff of sparkles.

"Well, she has perfected that," I muttered before running off down the hallway.

At the time I did not know that Adam had been hiding in the shadows of the hallway and overheard our conversation. Adam, at any point, had not been a sticker for the rules and putting an idea power inside his head, especially power which could stop us from failing, was not a good idea. It would not be something he would give up on or something he which he would think about before doing.

I ran down the second hallway and came out in the in the main courtyard. As I did I saw Adam standing the in the centre of the courtyard, his pendants glowing at a brightness that I had never seen before. His clothes had changed from the traditional Atlantean. He was clad in an armoured coat that swept the floor around his feet. The collar stood upright and seemed to be lined with silver steel, the same covered the shoulder pads. An extremely large sword could just be seen poking out of the gap in his coat and under the hem. Hovering above him were all five of his spirits.

"Adam, what are you doing?" I shouted as the wind got stronger.

"What must be done," He said normally, however, some how it seemed like he had said it directly into my ear. Getting scared of what he was going to do I started to run towards him.

His spirits then turned to orbs of light which then flowed through Adam's pendant and into him. As he absorbed the power of his spirits the colours in his hair became extremely vibrant and started to stick up in every single direction. As I reached him I saw him raise his head to the sky.

I looked in the same direction as he was to see a beam of lime green light shooting up out of a tower. Focusing in on it I saw Dartz standing on top of the tower.

"Adam stop now before you go too far," I warned.

"We must end this, we must destroy the orichalcos," He said moving one of his foots backwards, bending his knees, as if ready to jump.

"I agree with the sentiment, but not the method. There must be another way." I said.

"There isn't," He said jumping up and seemingly flying in the air towards Dartz. As he did he drew his sword.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath. "Sky!" I shouted and Sky Warrior appeared in front of me, wings folded.

"Yes My Lady," She said with a slight bow of the head.

"Fly me up, quickly," I said grabbing her hand. As I did her wings opened wide and let out one powerful swoop. With that, we were up in the air.

I looked up to see that Adam had drawn his sword and it was emitting the elemental lights; yellow, blue, green, red and white. As I watched him, he let out a large roar and his body started to pulse. The elements started to surround his sword, charging its power.

"Faster Sky!" I shouted and she sped up. However, we were not going fast enough. "Throw me!" I shouted and following my order she did so. The strength of her throw and the wind she put behind me pushed me past Adam, just as he swiped the air sending a blast of power directly at Dartz.

I landed on the tower and pushed off, pushing Dartz out of the way as the attack hit. However, as it hit, it caught my ankle, cutting it deeply. I screamed out in pain landing on my side. I clutched it, trying to halt the bleeding.

"You idiot Kaylian, why did you interfere?" Adam growled landing on the tower as well. He lifted his sword up and went to slash at Dartz again, however, it got in the way.

"Stop," I spat out. "We will fail anyway at this rate."

"I don't care, I just want this to end." With that he lunged forwards, ready for the kill. I put my hands up creating a barrier shield, blocking his attack. However, it did not last, within seconds the shield cracked and his attack hit the ground between myself and Dartz. We were both thrown backwards. I hit my head and for a moment my vision blurred and nothing was clear. Looking up, I saw a blurry version of Adam standing over Dartz, his sword at his throat.

"No," I groaned, finding it difficult to breathe. Using the wall I had been thrown against to steady myself I stood up.

"With the last of my power, I send a spell," I said placing my pendant in my hand. "Ironheart, Dark Magician Girl, hear my words and finish what I am about to start, grant my actions permission. With the Legendary Knights gone, this is our last chance. With the last ounce of power within me, I close the veil between the human world and those of the spirits. Send back the Leviathan into its slumber, so that it should never rise again." As I said this my pendant started to emit rainbow lights into the air. I moved off the wall to stand strong on my feet. I moved my hands from cupping the pendant and surrounding it on the sides so that it hovered between my palms. "By the power of a Guardian, I order the veil between worlds to close. Separate humans and spirits until the day it is undone." As I finished I began to glow and I screamed out, releasing power into Atlantis. "The sacrifice I offer," I sighed taking a breath, "Is the City of Atlantis!"

With that my rainbow light engulfed the city and everyone within it. I waited a moment, before my light turned a brilliant white and every person in Atlantis, whether guardian, spirit or human, collapsed.

 **Skip to Guardian Realm, the Law Hall.**

"Adam, you violated our greatest law in activating Potestatem Colligere. We never use the power of creatures in that sense, even if they allow it, it allows too much power and too much power…"

"Leads to corruption and corruption leads to evil, and evil leads to our destruction as we cannot do our job." Adam interrupted, finishing off for Lord Bain. "Yes I know, every guardian knows that, but it could have worked."

"That is not what we are discussing." Lord Bain said angrily. I stared at Adam and Lord Bain from my seat. Adam was standing before the Guardian Council and the royal family. He was on trial for his actions in Atlantis, and I could to help but feel guilty, for it was my actions that meant he would never get away with what he did.

"We are discussing your reckless actions, that would have ended with killing the man and city you were meant to protected."

"Kaylian's actions we're no different. Literally, the only difference between our actions was that in her case, they could return; Dartz, the Leviathan and the Orichalcos. If I had succeeded they would be gone forever."

I looked down as he said that, he was right. Atlantis was now no more, sunk beneath the ocean's waves. The human and spirit world were cut off and as for Dartz, who knows. He was never found after I enacted my spell.

"Kaylian followed protocol, you did not. And therefore, we have decided your punishment."

"Great what is it?" Adam smirked, already knowing what it would be, we all did.  
"You are to be banished from the Guardian realm, and stripped of your creatures. You will live on your own for as long as your own power allows it." Lord Bain said raising his hand as five orbs of black light surrounded Adam. They absorbed into him and then were pulled out. As they left his body they were each of a different colour, the colours of the elements. This was his creatures leaving him.

However, then something strange happened. The colours in the orbs started fighting the black and in a surge of power which pushed us against the back of our seats. The coloured orbs then were sucked back into him.

"They're refusing to leave him," Marcus said eyes wide from his seat.

"I am sorry to say, but I do not think you are going to be able to strip him of his creatures. However, by law Adam you are still to be banished." Silvia said standing. She waved her hand and a vortex appeared behind him. "I wish you the best of luck Adam."

He nodded and turned to walk through. He paused before walking through and turned to look back at me. He gave me a wink before walking through. It was then I realised what Silvia had actually done. In the shock that his creatures had chosen not to leave him, no one had noticed that they had not taken his pendant with him. He still had it and had left this realm with it.

We were all leaving the hall, and surprising a lot of people were sympathetic towards me, I thought they would be mad. Some were, but they tended to just avoid me instead. It was weird, jobs were never really made this public, but I guess that is what happens when someone is put on trial.

"Kaylian halt," a voice shouted angrily as I went to go home.

"What is it Celeste," I said with a tired sigh.

"I just wanted to say, that you will regret this day," She scowled, eyes narrowed and she stopped in front of me. Due to the ridiculous height of her heels, which is quite ironic as I do end up wearing the same sort of heels in the future, I had to look up to look in her eyes.

"What have I supposedly done now," I sighed.

"It should have been you, not him who was banished and stripped. And in my opinion, the fact that his creatures refused to leave him, proves that they are loyal to him, suggesting that yours were forced out."

"Oh, not this again, your reasoning is completely floored. Now if you excuse me, I am tired and would like to sleep."

"Just be warned, you will pay. I will find a way to end you." And with that, she spun around and stalked off.

 **End of Flashback**

"So why do it?" Joey asked.

"Because I don't want to lose you… any of you."

"We can do it without that risk," Critias said walking over with the other knights.

"Not worth the risk," I said as I nodded to Adam to start.

I raised my arm up high into the air and he followed. This ritual was not a chanting one, but one that focused on power and the energy within the guardian. I focused on my fairies and warriors, as well as my dragon. Feeling their strength within me and channelled it around my body. My hair fell out of its ponytail to sit on my shoulders. The short dress I had on grew longer and lighter in material settling on the floor under my feet. It was more of a very long top as it split into four stripes of deep blue fabric once it reached my waist. The top half of the dress was armoured plated, in silver and gold. On my legs were a pair of tight black leather like trousers, however, just by feeling them on I could tell they were stronger than leather. Knee high black heeled boots, replaced my peep-toe platforms, and I heard a little clank of metal as along a curved sword attached itself to my hip, hanging down my leg. Like mine, Adam clothes had changed matching the ones he wore when he did this back in Atlantis. His long armoured coat with the high steel collar stood upright shoulder pads. He still had his extremely large sword attached to his belt.

The northern lights appeared in the sky as hundred upon thousands of monster spirits poured out of it and circled around us. They had seen what we had done and chosen to help and join with us.

Adam and I closed our eyes and the lights poured through our pendants into our chests, strengthening our power even more. My creatures then turned to orbs of light, similar to the spirits, and flowed through my pendant, into me. As I absorbed their power, I felt my hair move on its own, settling down so that it flowed down my back and hardened into almost a protective shell. The blue and purple vibrated as they became more vibrant against the black.

I snapped my eyes open with a small smirk, my body pulsing with power, I looked to Adam who was doing the same. His eyes were glowing and I'm sure mine was as well. I gave him a nod before turning to the Leviathan; "Let the final battle for Atlantis begin."


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I've gotten a little bored of fanfic, so I'm losing my inspiration. Plus I've just started my second year of uni and its been extremely full on. I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying. Please let me know, it helps me write and keep motivated to do it.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

"Within every person is a darkness and a light, it is only when we step away and accept the darkness, can we use the light to keep it from consuming us." Adam and I said as more light started to surround us, circling faster and faster. "Within the unity of the light, the darkness has no power!" We ended the chant with a determined shout. "Light with the hearts of those who wish it, lend us your power."

Lights then began pouring out of the Leviathan, it was the light within the souls it had taken being offered to us, to help us. They then started to appear from below, as the light within the hearts of those alive were also freely offered.

"Hey Kaylian," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Joey smiling, his hand over his heart, "take mine."

"Mine as well," Yami said, placing his hand over his heart to. As if by instinct they removed their hands and their lights flew into me.

"Don't forget about mine," Seto said, surprising us all truthfully. Especially, when his left his chest without any need for guidance.

As this was going on the three legendary Knights had lowered the hovering forms down to our level. As turned back to face the Leviathan I was staring directly into Critias' eyes.

"We fight with you," Timaeus said from the centre.

"Forever, by your side," Critias said his eyes still focused on me. They then walked to stand behind us, but as Critias moved to passed he paused and lifted his leather gloved hand to my cheek.

"I did not get to say farewell last time, but I will not say it yet, for you must promise me, that you will not fall this day."

"That is a promise I intend to keep," I said determinedly. He nodded before stepping in line behind Adam and me.

"With the light from within thousands of hearts, no darkness can concur us." And with that we both jumped up into the air, soaring towards the no longer glowing leviathan.

I drew my sword out, seeing Adam do the same from the corner of my eye. I dropped down in my flights as Adam soared high up. I infused the sword with my magic and then flew forwards, slashing through part of the beast before me. I saw an explosion from up above as Adam fired off a blast at the Leviathan. I stopped mid-flight spinning around, forming an energy ball in my hand. I raised my hand up, bringing the energy ball with it and held it just above my head. I started pulsing more power into the ball, charging it. It then started shake and vibrate, and to anyone else, they would have feared it would explode on them. I now knew my timings and just swung my arm back and then flicked it forwards, firing the energy ball at the Leviathan. It hit it just below the beast eyes, exploding, causing him to roar and veer away, but ended up turning his head straight into Adam's own attack.

The three knights then let out a charge of their own attacks, continuously slicing and slashing at him. I looked up to see Elina, Isis and my destiny dragon circling around above him. As they did the outline of their circle became visible and filled with magical energy. Seeing what they were doing I raised my sword up and started swinging it over my head. The clouds in the sky started to form above me, lightning crackling within it. I focused more power into my sword, elongating it. I checked back over with Isis, Elina and destiny dragon just in time to see them fire their attack at the Leviathan. As theirs hit I summoned the lightning down from clouds into my sword. I channelled it through and then sent the sword soaring towards, hitting the same spot. The leviathan crumbled down losing some of its altitude. Part of its body landed on Atlantis, crushing even more of the buildings into rubble.

We watched as the leviathan lay still for a moment and we all held our breath, hoping that it was all over. However, we had no such luck, he jumped back up into the air, a blast soaring from its mouth hitting Elina and Spirit of Water directly knocking them out of the sky. His entire body then completely left the city and flew through the sky. Its tails sliced out and hit Spirit of Fire, throwing the spirit into the fountain. The flame within the spirit vanished and as it did so did the spirit. I looked to Adam to see him drop in the sky, however, he managed to catch himself.

"Kaylian cover me!" He shouted as he flew back down to Yami, Joey and Seto so that he could bring Spirit of Fire back.

"Alright then," I said under my breath as I started to fly back towards the leviathan summoning my sword to my hand. I drew my arm back and swiped though trying to slash at the beast, however, it bounced off its skin and I flew backwards. However, luckily I was not thrown out of the sky, just to the edge of the city.

"Isis!" I shouted, she understood my order without any need for specification. She raised her arms up into the air, an orb of light appearing in each hand, when they met they formed a single larger orb. She brought the orb to her chest, it started flashing different colours and to vibrate. As it did this she raised her arms up again and fired it at the Leviathan. She quickly followed by pulling out her swords, swiping them, sending to sharp blades of light. The attack hit the beast and it screamed in pain. However, as it did, it swung its tail, which hit me in the stomach knocking me out of the sky.

"Kaylian!" I heard multiple voices shout as I fell out of the sky, unable to catch myself. I waited for the impact of the ground, but instead of the hard ground, I felt arms catch me within the sky. Looking up I saw a flash of purple surround me, and when I looked to see the face, I saw the Dark Magician.

"Mahad," I said with a small smile. He smiled back and lowed me to the ground next to Yami and the rest. Adam had re-summoned Spirit of Fire but had not returned to the fight. He quickly motioned for his creatures to return to the ground and I copied.

"Are you ok?" Seto asked panicked. I nodded my head, telling him I was fine.

"It's too strong," Joey said looking at the beast.

"No, it cannot be," Yugi said shaking his head.

"It's not, we have to win this," Yami said determined as the millennium puzzle began to shine. The light reflected out of the eye and lit up the surrounding area. Looking through the light, I saw Yami standing there dressed as a pharaoh, gold jewellery covered his arms, chest and head. He stood up tall and regal; determined. The eye appeared on his forehead and as if by another force he raised his arm up into the air. He flicked his wrist, and the image of him as a pharaoh vanished. I looked at his hand to see three cards clasped within it.

"Come forth: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

On his command the three gods appeared in the sky above us, letting out a roar, directed at the Leviathan.

"Attack!" He ordered. They flew up, following his orders, but their attacks did nothing. I stood there watching and then it hit me. The reason why we used the potestatem colligere technique in the first place. It was about combining power.

"We've only gone half way," I muttered in realisation.

"What?" Seto asked overhearing me.

"We need to go further?"

"With what?" Adam asked.

"Potestatem colligere," I started,

"Ok, I think you hit your head too hard because you are making no sense." Adam interrupted frustrated.

"If you had let me finish," I said pointedly, "yes, we finished potestatem colligere, but that's not enough. We have combined all-out power together, but now we need to combine it together again."

"We need to attack together." Yami realised nodding his head.

"Exactly," I said smiling as I stood up tall and faced the leviathan. Isis, Elina and Destiny Dragon hovered above me, and Adam's spirits hovered above him. The Gods joined and seeing them do so, Joey, Seto and Yami summoned their own monsters; three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Flame Swordsman and Red Eyes Black Dragon. The three knights also joined the group.

"Summon all your power, the strongest spell or blast you can muster," I said placing my hands in front of my chest, parallel to each other moving them up and down, forming a ball of energy in between them. As the other created theirs I charged my energy, making it grow in size and strength.

"On my word," I said fixing my eyes on him. I leviathan roared, rearing its head and prepared its own attack.

"Now?" Joey asked staring at the thing, slightly shaking.

"Hold," I said watching it. I waited as the leviathan started to charge its attack.

"Now?" Yami asked as he saw it grow even more.

"Hold," I said narrowing my eyes, watching at the leviathan's head started to sway.

"Now?" Seto asked.

I didn't say anything as I watch the leviathan's head start to circle.

"Now!" I shouted and we all realised our blasts. Due to the timing, the Leviathan didn't see us launch our attack and it circled it's head, revealing the soft tissue where the chin and neck met. It's the weakest spot. And that is where our attack hit, knocking it backwards, and causing the energy it was charging the explode on itself. The leviathan started to fall to the floor, but before it hit the floor it started to crumble away.

"Wow," Adam said as it vanished. "That actually worked, huh, does anyone feel like that was slightly anticlimactic."

I looked at him, rolling my eyes, "ever heard of the phrase; don't look a gift horse in the mouth?" I said and everyone laughed. Seto, Joey and Yami's monsters, along with the gods, vanished and the rest either landed on the ground or hovered just above.

"Well," Joey said, and started to say something else, but was cut off my Atlantis starting to shake and crumble. "Scratch that, let's get out of here," Joey said before running off.

"I second that," Adam said as we all started running off. All but the three legendary knights vanished with a quick, "follow up later."

It was strange, to me, something did not feel right. Something was off.

We reached the portal in record time, and one by one we ran through. First Joey, then Adam and Seto. However, that of feeling would not go away. I turned to look over the city just as Yugi was about to go through, but he froze.

"Kaylian," Yami said in a worried tone. "What's wrong?"

"Yes, come on we need to go," Yugi pressed motioning to the portal.

'Something wrong, Adam is right. While I'm not saying that anti-climatic is a bad thing. That defiantly was, I feel like it's not over."

"Very good, I should have known you would have realised that," I heard Dartz's voice say. However, it took me a moment to see him as he materialised in mid-air. For a moment I thought he was flying, however then a massive snake with wings appeared beneath him and rested so that Dartz was on his head. It had ink black scales and red eyes that seemed to come straight from the depths of hell. It was no longer the leviathan; it was a beast.

"It's not over," I said drawing my sword. Luckily I was still in my potestatem colligere form. I let out a loud battle cry and jumped up into the air, charging my sword as I flew towards it. My sword sliced through and actually managed to do some damage. It seems like, even though this one looked worse, it wasn't as strong. Spinning in the air I skipped down with the sword twice sending sharp blasts at it. I then held my hand up in the air, summoning three energy balls, quickly firing them in quick succession. The beast let out a painful roar as my attacks hit and it dropped in the sky, some of its body crashing into the city. I looked down to see more of the city fall of the structure and into the sea.

I moved the sword so that it was in front of my face facing the sky. I closed my eyes and focused my energy. I snapped my eye and raised the sword up directly above me still pointing upwards. I locked my ankle behind the other, stabilising myself in the air. I reach my other arm out to the side before circling my arms and sword around crossing them over my face. A circle of light outlined me, and then another joined and then two more. I created an orb of light around me. Once it was fully formed I pushed off into the air and soared up, getting faster and fast. Once I was high above the beast I brought the hilt of my sword to my face and channelled some of the energy within the sphere to the sword forming a ball at the point. I then thrust the sword in front of me and fell, head first towards the beast. Just before I reached it, the released the energy ball which blasted the beast, creating a weakened point for my to soar into, flying right through. The beast let out another scream of pain and dropped onto the city grounds, crushing and destroying it even more. I dropped down to Yugi and Yami landing facing them.

"That was…" Yugi said eyes wide, while Yami just stood there with his mouth open a gasp.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Look out!" Yami shouted, and I turned to look around only to be struck in the side and thrown into a pillar, which crumbled as I hit it.

"Kaylian!" Both Yugi and Yami both shouted.

I groaned, clutching my side as I sat up. "How?" I said through clenched teeth. The beast looked no stronger but had managed to pull itself up. Yami and Yugi were now by my side, moving the rubble away from me.

I looked back to it and saw that it still had all its injuries. "It's as if you can get it to the point of destruction, but cannot destroy it."

"There must be a way," Yami said helping me up.

"Well if there is, I can't think of it," I sighed looking at it once again.

"You always said that it was the unity that would defeat it," Yami said, concentrating.

"Yeah, but this one is different. This isn't the Leviathan, this is a beast made of pure darkness."

Yami didn't say anything but had this glazed look in his eyes. He looked down and away from us and then to the Leviathan.

"Yugi take Kaylian," He said after a minute silence.

"What?" We both said and Yami gently, but firmly passed me into his arms.

"It's unity, but in a different sense. In the sense that it is loyalty, friendship and love." Yami said as he moved away from us.

He stood strongly before the beast, his feet shoulder width apart and chin up high. His puzzle then started glowing once, and once again his modern attire was replaced with the Pharaoh garb. However, no monsters appeared, he just started to glow. It started from the puzzle and then his forehead. The light grew and grew, encompassing everything, including the beast. The light then became more intense, like a funnel around the leviathan, which started turning into a black mist. As this happened Dartz faded in a puff of green smoke. That black mist was then sucking down the funnel into Yami through the millennia puzzle. As the light faded, everything went still. There was no wind, no crumbling and no noise.

"Now that was amazing," Yugi gassed.

"Took the words, right out of my mouth," I said as we ran over to Yami who was cupping the millennium puzzle in his hands. "What the hell was that?" I shouted at him, hitting him, gently, over the side of the head.

"I don't know, I just followed a feeling," He said looking down at the puzzle concentrating.

"It was what was destined to happen from the beginning," A voice said from behind us. We all span around to see Dartz, in royal robes and a crown, standing behind us. However, he did not look crazed or full of malice, he was actually smiling.

"Dartz," Yami growled, stepping in front of me.

"Wait for Yami," I said placing my hand on his shoulder, "Dartz."

"Kaylian, my dear girl I was such a fool, will you ever forgive me?" He said taking a step towards us. "I was corrupted by the orichalcos and by you destroying it's god, you have ended its reign over the world and myself." By god, I am assuming he meant that beast/the Leviathan/

"So it has been destroyed?" Yugi asked.

"Not completely." He said gravely. "You see, the Orichalcos God has its heart of pure darkness. Therefore it cannot be completely destroyed. What you have done Pharaoh is taken in that darkness and locked it away. As long as you stay light and true, that darkness will never be released again."

"What if I cannot?" Yami said worriedly.

"You can," I said smiling at him. My happy moment was ended quickly though due to the city starting to break down once again.

"You must leave," Dartz said waving his hand and the portal appeared before us.

"And what happens to you?" I asked walking over to him placing my hand on his arm.

"I am now free," he said, "free of the corruption that keeps me bound to this earth." He said smiling. I smiled back an pulled him into a quick hug.

"Be a peace," I said pulling away back into Yami's arms to support me.

It was then that the spirits of Ironheart, Kriss, Sky and the Queen appeared before us. Dartz placed his arms around his wife and daughter, smiling and nodding to us before they all vanished.

"We better go," Yugi said pointing to the portal as the city started to disintegrate.

"Yes let's," Yami said with a joking smile. Yugi jumped through and Yami helped me over to it, but froze just before.

"What is it?" I asked seeing his hesitation.

"What if I'm not strong enough?" Yami asked looking down to the puzzle once again. I sighed and turned to him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and moved closer so I was looking directly in his eyes.

"I know that you are. You are loved by so many and as long as you remember that, the darkness will never take over. The support of your friends, those you love and love you, will always keep the light in your heart. That light will keep the darkness away." I then moved my head slightly away from his, "Right, now let's go." With that I went to turn away and head through the portal, only to be pulled back into his arms.

"Just in case," He whispered lifting me off my feet into his arms, bridal style. He moved to the edge of the portal and just as he went to go through he whispered, "a reminder" before placing his lips on mine in a gentle kiss and stepping through.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Just a short chapter here. So, I'm so sorry it took a while to get up. Busy Uni term, lack of time and motivation on this. Just wondering, are people still reading and enjoying this? Because, I haven't got many reviews lately, but then again that might just be because it takes forever for me to post.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

When we re-emerged from the portal we were not in the temple, but lying on a beach. The sky was now clear, as well a the sea; Atlantis had disappeared. The sun was warm against my skin and the waves calming as they lapped the sand.

"Just great," I said standing moving away from Yami, who was lying half on top of me. I turned around on the sand looking up and down the beach to see Yugi running towards as waving.

"You're ok?" He said smiling as Yami stood up.

"Yes, we're fine," Yami said hugging Yugi in relief.

"So what now?" Yugi asked looking at me.

"I'm not so sure," I answered as I looked up and down the beach trying to find a sign of life or a sign of what we should do next. as I looked down the beach shimmer appeared before us. From that shimmer appeared the three Legendary Knights and the Dark Magician Girl.

"Now is a time for rest," Dark Magician Girl said, "and you deserve it. Thanks to you The Orichalcos has been defeated and should never return. You, Pharaoh, have made a great sacrifice, one that should never be forgotten."

"Though I must give a warning Pharaoh," Timaeus said stepping forwards. "You taking in that darkness, that sacrifice you have taken upon yourself, means that if you have a full that darkness will be released once again and time they may not be someone with the power to defeat it. However, this is not us placing pressure on you, for your guardian," he said looking at me. "Knows what happened today and knows her duty towards you and her duty to stop the darkness from ever returning." I nodded to him, knowing that my workload had just doubled. However, I did know and the trust that Yami would never fall into the darkness.

"You have placed a great trust in me, and I will do everything within my power not to betray that trust," Yami said with a slight bow.

"We know you won't,over" Hermos said. "And now it is time for us to leave."

"And even though we are gone, know that if times are ever desperate we will be there to help," Critias said lookatus all. "If you ever need help, you have allies in our world." He finished looking directly at me.

"Goodbye then," I said stepping forward with a smile.

"Goodbye," They wall said and then faded into the sky. As they vanished, Yami's deck started to glow. He took out a card, Timaeus' card, which was glowing. It then started to turn to specks of light and vanished.

"So, it's over?" Yugi asked seeing the card disappear.

"For now at least," I said with a relieved sigh.

"You mean that there will be more times like these?" Yugi asked.

"With out luck, most likely," Yami added in with a small laugh, which we all join in with. My pendant, still in it Orichalcos form, started rising up into the air, cutting off my laughter. Yami and Yugi's quickly followed as the pendant glowed and then changed shape. It settled for a moment back in its rose form.

"How does or did that work?" Yugi asked looking at my necklace.

"How do you mean?"

"Well it was connected to the orichalcos, just like it was connected to the millennium items, so how?"

"Well it naturally seeks out powerful energy signatures to copy, so that it blends in and helps me in my work. However, I can focus the energy so that it copies particular ones if I need it to. So, for the orichalcos it copied its magical energy signature. However, now that's its gone there is nothing to copy, so it goes back to its original state. Now, as I am still the guardian of the Pharaoh, as in you Yami, I can focus it on the power the the millennium items, a power I know very well."

The tanzanite gem in the middle then glowed a blue purple before surround the necklace. The millennium eye symbol then appeared from the light in gold as it settled back into the millennium hourglass.

"So, is it meant to be a millennium item?" Yugi asked.

"Yup," I smiled as it settled against my chest, "in legend it is called the lost item. It appeared in the stone, but before it could be taken with the others it vanished and returned it's self to me. If I'm right it will work as a key for the end."

"What end?" Yami asked and as he did my smile dropped.

"Don't worry yourself with that, at least not yet," I said with a soft smile. "Now, I do have a question of my own."

"Yes?" They both said at the same time.

"How do we get off this island?"

"Good question…" Yami said looking around and by a stroke of luck a distant hum of helicopter as it came close.

"Think we might have a ride," I said smirking as it was revealed to be a Kaiba Corp helicopter. As it approached I sighed. I knew that my next few days would be taken up with sorting up lose ends, checking everyone was ok and working out where I was going next with Yami and Seto, because that I was sure was a complicated situation.

 **I should have the next chapter up soon. It is written, but just needs checking.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Ok, so many apologies for saying this would be up and then 5 months later. Completely forgot, and then when I remembered I re-read it and didn't like it anymore so had to write it again, and then cut it in half. So this kind of filler chapter here. Sorry if the last bit confuses you, its just something that needed to happen, but I can't say I'm still 100% happy with it, but I'm not sure how else it could have gone down.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

It had been four days since the Orichalcos had been destroyed and everyone had been freed. Seeing as Pegasus was still recuperating from having his soul being trapped, I had been dealing with the Industrial Illusions drama over what had happened. Duel Monsters had taken a bit of hit from the fact that it was by playing that led to the endangerment of many people. I may no longer have worked fully in the company, but I did still have shares and I was still known as a collaborator its invention.

Sighing I quickly sent an email to Pegasus to check up on him. I closed my laptop, picked up my bag and walked to the garage. Locking up the house, I grabbed my keys and jumped into my car.

Pressing the button to open the door and gate I quickly drove off. I was going to meet Mai in town for a coffee. She had only just gotten out of the hospital and arrived Japan when she asked to see me. Just me.

I arrived at our normal coffee shop before she did. Grabbing a seat in the corner by the window.

"Can I get you something Ms?" A waitress asked coming over.

"One orange Oolong tea and a caramel latte please," I said ordering Mai's drink for her. The waitress nodded before walking off to make the drinks.

A few minutes later Mai walked in just and placed down out drinks.

"Perfect timing," She said with a smile. She swung her bag off her shoulder dumping her bag on the floor as she sunk into her seat.

"Yup, thought so," I said with a smile picking up my tea.

"Caffeine cleanse?" She asked thing the tea.

"Semi cleanse, not fully off but less," I answered taking a sip. Mai smiled are picking up her drink but I noticed very quickly faded. She took a step before sighing and then turned to look at me.

"I'm not really sure how to say this, so I am just going to come out with it: I'm going way for a while."

"Again?" I said shocked.

"After everything that's happened," she paused looking at the window, "I can't face anyone, I could barely face you. However, I knew that if I left without saying goodbye, you would just hunt me down. Especially as last time…"

"What's this about? Because it is just about the orichalcos then I think you need to stay, it was being alone put you in that state."

"I know, this is the same time, I was looking for power and success are turned away from my friends to get it. That included you." She started tearing up at this point, I didn't know what to say and never seen her cry in public before. "What's more is," she said sniffing, trying to stay strong. "In my search for that power and the success I lost my love of duelling."

"Oh," was all I said looking down.

"Yeah, and I need to find that the duelling again, otherwise I'm going to be lost forever and never get over what happened," Mai said taking another sip of her coffee. "I know you're right I shouldn't be alone, but I think I have to be so I can learn to forgive myself for what happened. You taught me that."

"Very well then. However, know this I will always be the end of the phone, or drive or even a plane ride away if you ever need me." I said reaching over to take her hand in mine, squeezing it, giving her a smile. "And just remember one thing, I'll always be Hot Stuff."

"Thanks, Champion, and don't worry about the comforting long." She said returning my smile.

 **Later that Evening**

Mai's reveal had put me in a strange and reflective mood. I sat thinking through what she had said, how she wanted to remember her love of duelling because she had forgotten it in her path to success.

It made me remember why I actually got involved with duelling in the first place. My girls pushed me into it, it was an easy and explainable access to them. However, at the end of it was the puzzles it created. Having to work out how to to get around obstacles and how to win.

"Wait for a second," I suddenly said sitting up from where I was lying down on my settee. I grabbed my laptop from the coffee table and quickly logged in. I then opened up a file which contained an old game design I had based off a legend Jason, or truthfully Adam had one told me. Smiling to myself I started typing.

 **A Few Days Later**

It was a strange situation. Everyone else was worried about the duel monsters game and how the recent events would affect it. I was now more interested it would affect me. I had tried to distract myself from it, and had succeeded in some sense, but not completely. My actions, doing the potestatem colligere, were the reason why Adam was banished in the first place. They would have known that we had done it and would be ready for trial. They never let you get away with it. However, I wouldn't be returning until my job with the Pharaoh had been completed. So now, all I could do was wait.

I was interrupted from writing out a press release for my new game by the buzzer of the front gate going off. Sighing I climbed out of my chair and hurried to the door. I had given all of my work staff a few days off, they had all been affected and I was not in desperate need of them. By the door was a small screen that showed the front gate. Seeing Duke waving at the camera I pressing the button to open the gate and then opened the door as he walked up to the front.

"Hey," I said giving him a hug as he came through the door.

"Hey, just thought I'd come check on you," Duke said hanging up his jacket before following me into the living room. "You've been kind of AWOL at the moment."

"Yeah," I said sitting on the settee, moving my laptop on the coffee table. Duke joined me, taking a glance at the laptop screen as he did. "I had chat with Mai a few days ago, and she gave me a lot to think about."

"Really, because she has vanished as well."

"Yeah she needs time," I said sighing. "And after everything, I've been trying to forget a lot of stuff that happened. Distracting myself."

"Yes, I can see that." He said motioning to my laptop, "Press release? You still helping Pegasus out?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Not going well?"

"It's just hard to help a game that endangered the lives of many, while also not trying to pin it on Seto. But, it should be fine and hopefully blow over. No one was permanently damaged and some people are starting to believe the story going around that there was a gas explosion." I said giggling at the obvious excuse.

"Well, hopefully, it blows over. My company is based on that game too."

"It should. Pegasus, while on a little break, is making new of cards and I have decided to re-pick up an old idea that I had been creating a few years ago. That is what this press release is for, I've been working pretty much none stop. I don't really need much sleep. It's a new style of the game."

"Interesting, tell me more," Duke said leaning back on the settee and plopped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Classy," I said with an eye roll, as I brought my feet up underneath me.

"Think chess with duel monsters," I said picking up my laptop opening a file to show him a few design layouts. "I'm still working out a few technicalities, but it's getting there. Hopefully, this will help everyone move on from what has happened."

I put my laptop back on the table and Duke and I spent the next few hours talking and catching up. We constantly kept subtly check that the other was ok. Well, it wasn't that subtle really.

"Right I got to go," Duke said standing up stretching. "Have fun with Press releases and Duel Monster Chess," he said with a laugh as he walked out.

"I will!" I shouted at him once again pulling my laptop back on to my lap. I opened it and went back to finishing up the press release and the designs for the new game.

Duke's visit had put me in a better mood and I had quickly sent off the press release and after that had sent the game designs to Pegasus for a collaborative check. Over the next few days, it all went smoothly. Pegasus had given me the go for to start the production line and release for the game.

So, that was what I did; rushing production. Seeing as I had done most the work already it was just a few modern touch-ups and then it was ready. I had sent it to the team, and hopefully, the first beta prototypes should be out by the end of the week. Hopefully, it would take off.

 **Next Day**

Wanting to get out of the house I decided to work outside on the patio today seeing as the weather was surprisingly nice. I grabbed a jug of lemonade and my laptop and went outside.

I sat down at the table, pulled out a glass from the cabinet and start to work.

After about an hour, due to sitting outside, I got a little bit of amusement when Seto walked up and stood by my gate, not noticing me. He went to press the buzzer, but then pulled away and stepped back. He reached up again, but shook his head and started to turn and walk away. Once again he turned back and went for the buzzer, he pressed it and then quickly started to walk away again.

Smiling to myself I decided to help him out and I reached for my phone and used the Bluetooth system to open the gate. Seto froze and looked around, up the driveway, and still did not notice me. Taking a breath he walked up.

"Over here Seto," I called out smiling. His head snapped over to me, and his eyes grew wide.

"Hello,' He said, squaring his shoulders, going all business on me.

"Hi, take a seat," I said, motioning to the seat next to me. He nodded and sat down. "Lemonade?" I asked, pulling out another glass.

"Yes, thank you," he said, as I poured out another glass.

"So, what's going on?" I said still smiling.

"I just wanted to come over to say thank you for the help with the fall out that has been happening," He said with a smile.

"Your welcome, but there was no need for the thank you. I've been covering up things like these for years now."

"You make it sound like this has happened a lot," he said shuffling in his seat.

"You would be surprised," I said with a small smile. "Mystical things happen all the time."

"It would be interesting to know what actually happened," Seto said taking a sip of his drink.

"Magic not the easiest thing to explain, but I guess, power can be dangerous," I said fiddling with my necklace.

"Come on. Are you still pulling all of that? I understand that what happened was something not seen before, but it wasn't hocus-pocus."

"Are you ever going to believe?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"In magic and the destiny crap, you lot say? No." He said seriously.

"I wish," I sighed looking at him. In this light, I saw a flash of him as the high priest. "I wish for once that you would just accept it, believe me, and trust me. Especially after what happened."

"Look, you can push all you want to, but I am never going to believe that I have some great big destiny create god knows how many thousand years ago." He said with narrowed eyes starting to obviously get annoyed. "All that stuff with the Orichalcos, I'm sure if I could be bothered to look into it, would all be smoke and mirrors. It was an elaborate plan, obviously executed over many years to take over the powerful companies in the world for cheap." As he spoke, however, I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't trying to convince me, he was trying to convince himself.

"You have to come up with a rational answer for yourself, don't you? You cannot just accept that it happened and it can't be explained." I sighed. "I can feel something is coming Seto, the time is nearly upon us and everything would go some much smoother if you just tried to at least believe that you are destined to help Yami." I tried explaining, but he did not like it. He faces turned to one of rage as he stood up, knocking his chair backwards.

"Why would I want to help him?" He shouted. "That boy took everything from me! Everything! He took my rank, my title! He got my brother involved in some dangerous mess and nearly had his soul trapped away, all because of him. I nearly lost my company, my reputation and because of him I lost you!"

I stumped at that. Yes, to an extent, Seto had lost a lot due to Yami fully materialising, but he had gained a lot as well. However, that last comment was not something I could understand.

"What?" I asked, standing up, confused.

"Oh don't act coy. I had for, for a few shining moments I had you to myself. But the minute he comes crying you run to him."

"If we are actually going to have this talk, then let me say this. You, for a lack of a better term, broke up with me after it was revealed that I wasn't Tea, but Kaylian."

"You lied about who you were, suddenly to the only two girls I had ever been interested in were the same person and both had lied. It called processing and a dip in trust."

"Fair enough, but that was a long time ago, and you never seemed interested after that," I said frustrated.

"Now who is blind. You joked around about it enough, but maybe you were just too attached to Yugi or Yami or whoever he is!" Seto shouted, reaching his peak. "You were far concerned with him and his problems. He unloaded it all on you, made it so your attention was on him so that you could never see how in love with you I am!" Seto shouted, before spinning around, his arm knocking the glass off the table with a loud smash as he stormed off and out of the gates leaving me completely stunned and stumped at what do. Seto Kaiba had just released all his feelings and within those feelings was the fact that he was in love with me.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

After Seto had come over and released everything to me I wasn't quite sure what to think. I threw myself into finishing the game which had now been released to the beta testers.

I had two copies left to give out, and these two I wanted to give in person.

One of them was for the Kaiba brothers. But after what had happened, I was not sure how to approach that situation just yet. I did not really want to wonder over there and knocking on his door, purely to give him a game, not an answer. However, it was a cowards more to post it like the rest had been.

The other copy, however, was for Yugi and Yami and was, therefore, a good excuse to see them.

Leaving my house I jumped on my bike this time and drove to the game shop. I hadn't seen Yugi or Yami in so long and as King of Games, who better to test the game.

Pulling up outside I saw that Yugi was outside sweeping instead of Grandpa.

"Hello," I said after parking and taking my helmet off. Smiling at him, I put on the helmet on the seat and picked up my bag before walking over to him.

"Hey," he said with a smile seeing it was me.

"How are you?" I asked pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Good, it's nice to have some quiet time after everything," He answered with a big smile.

"Yeah, well if you and Yami have a few minutes I need to ask you guys a favour," I said with a small smile. "Pretty please?"

"Yeah sure," Yugi said with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on in, I think Yami's in the shower so you might have to wait a bit," Yugi said opening the door and letting me through.

"That's no problem I have time," I said walking into the living room and he put the broom away.

"Where's Grandpa?"

"Oh, he's on a 'secret' mission," Yugi said putting quote marks with his fingers around secret. "He got a call about some ancient ruins and packed up to go see it."

"Oh cool, I'll have to ask him about it when he get's back. I wonder what it was." I said with a laugh, sitting back on the seat.

"Yeah, well you probably know more than anyone. You know, with being around for ten/five thousand years and all that."

"True not going to deny it," I smiled.

Yugi and I say chatting and laughing for about ten minutes before Yami finally came down. It was actually nice. I had forgotten how close we were as friends when I was Tea and that I was actually friends with him outside of his connection to Yami. We caught up on little bits of our lives, I asked about school, seeing as I was no longer attending, no need to really.

He tried to direct the conversation towards Yami, however, he still has the worst luck and it was at that moment that the man, or should I say Pharaoh, himself walked through the door.

"Kaylian, I thought I heard your voice," He said with a smile, placing the towel he had been using to dry his hair on the side. I have no idea how, but even damp it still pointed upwards. "How are you? I hope you're well?"

"I'm fine thanks, and yourself?" I said getting up to greet him.

"I am well thank you," He said with a nod of his head to me as he took a seat opposite next to Yugi. "What brings you here?"

"I have a request or favour really, for you."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Ok, you may have heard a few things about this new game about to be released," I said reaching into my bag and pulling out a case. "Well,. this is something I have been working on for a while." I then opened the case to reveal a bored and pieces.

"It looks like chess," Yugi said looking in the case.

Yami started reaching for one of the pieces, but then paused and looked to me as if asking for permission. I nodded and he lifted one of them up. "However, this looks like a duel monster."

"Yes it is, I guess you could say it kind of joins the two," I said taking a small book out of the case handing it to Yugi. "I'm trying to come up with a distraction after everything that has happened. This is the rule book, I want you two to help beta test it."

"Really?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yes, you. Technically both of you," I said looking to at each of them, "are the King of Games, that means you should be able to tackle any game. So, take this one on for me?"

"Sure," Yugi said with a smile.

"Of course," Yami said with a small nod, flipping one of the pieces in his hand. "Out of interest where did you get the idea?" I could feel that he was fishing for anything that might link to his past.

"There is a legend about a small island on the border of the Duel Monster Spirit realm," I explained, "where visitors can release trapped monster spirits. A bit like back in Egypt with the tablets, though this legend can later on, long after the pyramids."

"Is it real?" Yami gasped.

"No clue, though I would imagine so, at least in some way. Most legends are based on something." I said with a shrug. "Anyway, the rules are in the book and the how to play," I said nodding to the book in Yugi's hand. They both looked to it just as my phone went off. Pulling it out I saw it was a text from Pegasus saying he wanted to talk. He didn't say what he wanted to talk about, but most likely it was just the game.

"Cool," Yugi said smiling flicking through before handing the book to Yami, "I'll definitely have a try."

"Thanks,siting Yugi," I said smiling.

"Right, now that your out Yami, I'm going to shower as well," Yugi said jumping up. "See you later Kaylian." He said quickly giving me a hug before running upstairs.

Once he was gone I turned back to Yami. After everything that happened with Seto I hadn't thought it would make me uncomfortable to be around Yami. And while I wasn't completely uncomfortable, there was this nausea in my stomach. I sent him a small smile as I watched him read the instruction book, trying to break the tension, probably only I felt.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I think it looks good. Honestly, not sure how much it will catch on, but could be a fun break from duel monsters. At least until all of this about the card game has disappeared."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, but with a smile to show I'm joking with him. "How have you been?" I asked folding my hands in my lap.

"Good, just trying to get my head around everything?" Yami said seriously.

"Maybe you should stop. Relax for a bit, you've just dealt with one, what do they call them, big bad," I said with a smile. "Take a break and stop being so serious for a bit."

"I wish I could, but I must work out what I am to do next. I must regain my memories and prepare to face my past." He said looking down. I sighed, forgetting everything that had happened, I slipped into guardian mode. That's what I was at the end of the day, his guardian.

"Pharaoh," I said, hoping his title would help, "please remember I am your guardian. I knew you back then, just as I know you now. I also advised and helped you then, and I will continue to do so." It was as I finished a thought popped into my head. "Grab your coat," I said jumping up going over to where I knew the Moto's kept paper and pens. I quickly jotted down a note to Yugi letting him know we had gone out.

"Where are we going?" He asked pulling his jacket on.

"We're going for ice cream," I said with a smile walking out the door.

 **Ice Cream Shop**

We were nowsittingin the ice cream shop. Yami had a chocolate chip, while I had peach.

"Still a sweet tooth," I said with a smile as I took a bit of mine.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Back in Egypt you were the biggest sweet tooth I think I have ever met." I said with a smile "literally, whenever you could get your hands on something sweet it vanished within minutes. **"**

"It's nice hearing about it," he sighed looking down.

"Sorry, I took you out so that you didn't have to think about it."

"No, its ok, it's nice hearing about it. Especially hearing about myself as a person, rather than as the pharaoh."

"Well ,that's good. And I can tell you about that, I knew you extremely well. So well your father was a little worried at some points."

"Really?" He said with a smiling leaning towards me.

"Yes, he at one point shouted at us because he thought acting on our feelings was inappropriate and it would start rumours. However, he was right in one sense"

"Yes, I suppose so. We were engaged weren't we." He said with a smile. That smile then turned into a smirk and before I could answer he leant over and took my hand in his. "So, if we were engaged in our past lives and have now been reunited, does that mean we still are?"

I smiled letting out a small laugh shaking my head, "no, not really."

"But it could, if we wanted it to," he pushed, not letting it drop. "I mean we were together then."

"Yami that was 5000 years ago…" I started.

"But I have fallen in love with you again, even without my memories of who I am. So doesn't that mean we are meant to be?"

I froze slightly, he had never out right said that he loved me, and now he had. I sighed looking at him, conflicted about how to approach this.

"Yami maybe one day, but at this moment I can't give you my love completely and truly at the moment." I sighed, I wanted to say the truth, but I could not get the words out. I couldn't tell him that I was conflicted. "There is too much on my mind right now."

"I understand, but Kaylian. After what has happened, I know that I cannot and will not give up on you." Yami said lifting my hand up and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

I still hadn't seen Seto since he came over. I had seen Mokuba however and had given him the game for testing, telling him to 'just have some fun with it'. He said he would and then had gone on about how Seto was acting strange, throwing himself into his work, but not really getting anything done. I hadn't said or hinted towards anything only telling Mokuba to send my best wishes.

I wanted to say more, that I was sorry, that I was always there for them, but at this point, I didn't know what to say. Both Yami and Seto had said they loved me. Yami's love was familiar and pure, while Seto's was passionate. I, however, could not say I loved, at this moment, either of them. Yami I had always loved, I'd known him for 5000 years, but there was still resonating pain from knowing what was going to happen, while Seto was free. However, at this moment, I could not give myself to Seto fully. Not while I was still a guardian to Yami.

I pushed that out of my mind as I arrived outside the school, waiting for the gang to come out.

Yami was also standing at the by the gate as I pulled up.

"Hey," I said smiling at him, trying to act no different. He smiled back. "You look tired everything ok?" I asked, noticing the bags underneath his eyes.

"Yeah, Yugi and I are both having the same, strangely realistic dreams, so sleep does not seem to happen." He said with a distant look, his hand on the puzzle. I placed my hand on his arm giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Hey guys!" I heard Yugi shout from the school doors, waving vigorously.

"Hey Yugi!" I said smiling as he and Tristan came and joined us.

"Hey Pharaoh, Hey Kay," Tristan said high fiving Yami, "ready to head?"

"Joey not with you?' I asked.

"He vanished right after lunch, not sure where he went," Tristan said rubbing the back of his neck. "Was gonna assume that he would be at the arcade, that's still the plan right?" We all nodded and started to walk away but paused when we heard a very familiar shout coming from behind. That very familiar shout being Joey's.

"Hey guys!" He shouted reaching us before doing his happy dance, "who's the man, I'm the man!" He said on repeat.

"Ok calm down, before you burst a blood vessel," I said trying not to laugh.

He took a deep breath, stopping his dance a smirking. "I've just won us private tickets to paradise."

"What?" Tristan shouted.

"Check it out!" He said holding up a few pieces of paper. "We're going to India!"

"What?" We all asked,

"You heard me! India baby!" He laughed before smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. "Now is there anything you want to say to the man who scored you a free holiday."

Yami and Yugi bother very quickly said thank you, while I giggled. "I mean, thank you. But if you wanted a free holiday you could have asked."

"Nah this is my treat to you," He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a side hug.

"Well thank you for that," I said with a smile. With that, he quickly moved on to Tristan, which as always ended up in a play fighting brawl.

"They are actually crazy," Yami said with an amused smile.

We arrived at the airport the next morning, each with a reasonably sized bag, apart from Joey. He decided to bring 3, overly large, bags that were so heavy he could not stand up straight so was either lean dramatically forward or falling over on to his back.

"Why have you go so much stuff?" Tristan said laughing.

"A boy scout always comes prepared," He said trying to pull the bag up further on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna regret this, but what do you have in there?" I asked, my hand on my hip.

"Umm," He said thinking, "ironing board, hair dryer, a history a india, a history of Italy, a history of hair and skin care…" he said starting to list of who knows what.

"Oh wow, your worse than me." I said laughing while the others smiled.

"I guess your the lucky prize winners," A man in a suit said coming up to us with a smile.

"Yes that is me," Joey said jumping forward.

"Perfect coming along and follow me," He said motioning for us to walk with him. He brought us to an extremely small private plane.

"Nice!" Joey said punching the air.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Of course it is," Joey said running forwards on to the plane.

"Next stop India," the man said letting us on.

We each stepped up the steps onto the tiny plane as Joey and Tristan started singing 'We're going on vacation, time for relaxation," over and over again.

The plane took off and soon we were flying off through the sky heading for India.

"You know this is getting exciting," Yami said, "it will be nice to see somewhere new."

"Yeah it should be, I've never been to India before," Yugi said smiling.

"Neither," Joey and Tristan said at the same time, before the four of them looked to me.

"What?" I asked with a small smile.

"Well, what's India like?" Tristan asked.

"So you just assume that I have been to India then," I said crossing my arms over my chest giving them a disapproving look.

"Oh sorry just thought…you know…" Joey said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm only joking, I've been, but it was a long time ago, it's changed a lot since then."

It was at that point that the plane started to shake.

"We're experiencing some minor turbulence, please stay in your seats and fasten your seatbelt." The pilot said. "Please do not panic."

We all let out a shout of fear and panic as the plane once again rocked and started to drop.

"Our engine our down," The pilot said into his radio as we dropped down further.

"Told you it wasn't safe!" I shouted as we crash landed in a body of water.

Due to a great deal of luck, we managed to get out of the plane and on to the bank of the river with relative ease.

"I lost all of my stuff," Joey complained sitting on the bank.

"We you still have your backpack," I said ringing out my black and white dress that was clinging to me more than it should, and going slightly see through.

"The pilot said it might be a while before help arrives," Yami said running his hand through his wet hair as he joined us from where he had been talking to the pilot.

"Well then I say we explore," Joey said jumping up. "No point wasting a trip."

"Yeah, let's check this place out," Tristan said high fiving him before running off.

"Guys wait," I shouted, "We don't know where we are."

"Never stopped them before," Yami said smiling as they watched them run off.

"True, we should probably go after them," Yugi said, looking at us before walking after them. I looked to Yami and he to me and we started walking after them as well.

 **Random Forest Somewhere**

"Just what I wanted to do, walk through a forest," I said moving the grass out of the way as it itched my leg. "Does anyone else think this is pointless?"

"We're exploring, live a little."

"I would, but we have no idea what is around he…" I started saying but was cut off by Tristan's scream.

"Guys look," He shouted.

Looking to where he was pointing we saw a man collapsed on the group up ahead of us. He was pale and had blonde hair and wearing a long black coat.

"Is he ok?" Joey asked as we all ran up to him, kneeling next to him, trying to wake him up.

I quickly pulled a bottle of water out of my handbag and poured a small amount over his face. He spluttered awake, looking around.

"Who are you?" He asked horsely rubbing his head.

"Here drink this, slowly," I said handing him the water, which he quickly downed.

"Thank you," he said his voice being much smoother.

"Are you feeling better?" Yugi asked.

"Yes thank you, much better," he said handing the bottle back.

"I'm quite lucky you came along." He said

Looking at him I could not help but think something seemed to be familiar but not sure from where or why.

It was at that moment that black piece of cloth fell out of his jacket.

"Here you dropped this," Yugi said picking it up. As he did he got a proper look at it. "Hey, my Grandpa has a bandana just like this."

As he finished say that the man jerked forwards and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders.

"Wait are you Mr Moto's Grandson?" He asked urgently.

Yugi who had just managed to get over the shock, stared at him in confusion. "As a matter of fact, I am. Do you know my Grandpa? Is he ok?"

"Yes, I do… How should I put this?" He said looking down. "he is a colleague of mine and we were on an expedition together when he disappeared."

"Disappeared," we all gasped.

"No, it can't be," Yugi said falling backwards to sit on the ground.

"Wait, just hold up. What happened, he could not have just disappeared for no reason?" I said taking control.

"We have to find him," Yami added in.

"And we will, but why don't we start with your name," I said standing up while motioning towards the blonde man.

"Right of course, my name is Dr Alex Brisbane," He said standing up as well. "Your grandfather is my mentor. If you come with me I'll show you the last place I saw him."

"Then lets go," Yugi said with a serious look in his eye. We all looked to him before looking back at this Alex character. He nodded to us before we started to follow him back into the forest, only this time with a location in mind.

"Does this all seem a little strange to you?" Yami said coming up to Yugi and I as we walked.

"How do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"We just so happen to win a trip, then our plane crashes and can it just a coincidence that we run into an apprentice of your Grandfathers? The last man to see him before he disappears."

"When you put it like that, it does sound strange," Yugi commented.

"Maybe that is why the puzzle has been playing up?" YAmi said more to himself I think that anyone else.

"Wait, your puzzle has been playing up? Why didn't you say anything?" I said quick interrupting his train of thought.

"It just didn't seem that important in the grand scheme of things. Besides it was meant to be a break."

"I'm not gonna get a true break until this is all over, and I need to know of the puzzle is doing something odd, that is most likely a sign of something bigger."

"Well we don't know what it is, it just has a strange aura about it." Yugi said looking at the puzzle around Yami's neck.

It was at that point that we reached the edge of the forest to come of small cliff top.

"That was the reason your Grandfather and I came here," Alex said motioning to something at the bottom of the cliff below; it was a pyramid.

"Call me stupid, but aren't pyramids meant to be in Egypt." Joey asked.

"Pyramids actually appear in multiple cultures, they are just most well know to Egypt."

"Smarty pants," Joey pouted, crossing his arms like a child.

"However, why is it here? There is nothing within this area, at least that we have seen, that would suggest it being here." I mused.

"That is exactly what Mr Moto and I felt, hence the expedition." Alex explained.

We all nodded, though Yami and I gave each other a look, as we headed down towards the pyramid.

"If my theory is correct then I believe this to be the Legendary Pyramid of Alexander." Alex said as we walked towards the entrance of the pyramid. As he said that I froze in place a nervousness seeping through my body. The other kept walking, noticing my falter.

"Gonna need some more info?" Joey said in his usual quizzical way.

"I am talking about Alexander the Great. Two thousand years ago he was the leader of the greatest Empire to be known. He was one of the greatest warriors to have ever graced this planet, and conquered most of it." Alex said pausing in his own step. "At one point he controlled Egypt, making him one the great Pharaohs as well."

"Oh cool, you ever meet him Kaylian?" Tristan said turning to look at where he thought where I was only for him not to realise I was not there. "Kaylian?" He said again and they all look back to where I hadn't moved, still staring at the pyramid.

"Kaylian are you ok?" Yami asked going to take a step towards me.

"Yeah, I'm ok and no I never met him," I said sharply moving quickly forwards.

"How could she have met him?" Alex asked.

"Long story," I said walking past him and into the pyramid, "So I am assuming that Mr Moto is in here? But where?"

"I will show you where I last saw him," he said motioning down a particular corridor, turning on his torch. "Stay close and together, there are a few traps around."

"Well this had turned into an interesting trip," Joey said coping Alex, turning on a torch we had with him.

"Well at least it's not boring," Tristan said only to be cut off as spikes shot up from the ground. It was a bobby trap, and I would not be surprised if there were more.

My guess was correct and Alex had us walking up the side of a set of stairs, rather than up the stairs themselves, telling us that if we stepped on them they would collapse. This strange path continued with more and more traps and odd paths. Yami and I looked to each other once again as we got out of a crawl through the tunnel, we were both worried.

We came out to a entrance way with an arch way containing two stairways, one going up and the other down. Apparently, this was the last place Alex saw Mr Moto.

The others all started shouting out for him, but I not for a second thought that he was actually here.

"I tried that for hours, no response," Alex sighed.

"Did you see him disappear?" Yami asked.

"No we split up," He said. "I went up and he went down. I came to a locked door so turned around and came back. Only your Grandfather was no where to be seen."

"So he probably didn't disappear here, but down there," I said motioning to the stairs. I walked over to them and peered down attempting to see something, only it was too dark to really see anything.

"Yes that is what I thought, but when I went down there, all I found was his headband. He had vanished in to thin air." Alex said walking over to join me by the stairs.

"He cannot have just disappeared," Yami said narrowed eyes not quite liking Alex's negative and dramatic attitude.

"I say we have a look," Yugi said looking down the stairs. We all nodded and slowly started heading down.

As we reached the bottom, Yugi shouted: "Grandpa you down here?" The others went to join in only for it to get stuck in their throats with a gasp.

We had come out into another room that was a lot larger than any other we had been in. It was lit by flaming touch running around the sides, illuminating what covered a majority of the floor, an map.

"What in the world?" Joey said.

"Is that a map?" Yugi asked.

"Looks like one, but of what?" Yami agreed.

"I've never seen anything like this," I said, feeling the power radiating off it. I walked down the few steps that led to the edge of the map.

' _You failed_ ,' I heard a voice say, ' _you all failed._ ' I looked around trying to find the voice, but there was nothing there. I winced as a very small sharp pain ran through my head.

"Kaylian be careful," Yami said and I heard his footsteps behind me. Looking up I realised that I had without knowing it stepped up to the very edge of the map.

"Could Grandpa have found this room?" Yugi question, worry evident in his voice.

"I would not doubt it at all," I said crouching down on the edge of the map. I reached out, running my hand across the top of the map, an inch above. I felt some sort of power radiating off it, a power that had a familiar edge. It had the same feel as a dimension portal.

"Well I say we start looking," Joey cheered running down the stairs.

"Joey I wouldn't…" I started only for Joey to pass me and step onto the map. Light surrounded him and he was sucked into the map, "…touch it." I finished with a sigh.

"Joey!" Tristan, Yugi and Yami shouted in panic, all of them running to the edge.

Looking at the map I noticed that the light on the map only covered the square that was marked out.

"Where did he go?" Tristan asked.

"My guess would be the same place as your Grandfather Yugi," I said standing up my eyes scanning the map.

Back in the Guardian realm, we used dimension portals to to take us to the realm where we were needed, however, map portals like this were old and outdated. They were unreliable and often did not work in the way you thought they would.

"It looks like mountains," Yugi said looking at the square Joey disappeared into. "And there is a jungle there and a dessert towards the back edge."

"A map with different map locations…" Yami mused, "where have I seen this before?"

"According to my research this pyramid contains an ancient game," Alex said.

"Don't they always," I said sarcastically. I looked at the map, Yami was right it was familiar.

"Right, guys I have no choice. Joey and Gramps are both in there and so I am going after them." Yugi said determined.

"You can't mean your gonna step on to that map do you?" Alex gasped, "that's insane."

"I need to, I have to save them." Yugi said.

"And as always your not going alone," I said placing my hand oh his shoulder as the others agreed with me.

"Thanks," He said and he went to continue but I cut him off.

"Don't even try and say we shouldn't come you have tried and failed with that far too many times, and it is now a waste of time." I said with a smile.

"Agree," Yami said with a smile, "now let's go find Joey and Grandpa."

Something was telling me that this was wrong, that something was wrong, however wherever Yami and Yugi went so would I. Nodding to each other we each step up on to the edge of the map and onto it. Like Joey, we were surrounded by light and sucked into the map.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Quick question. Does this all read ok? I do check them, but I am known for making mistakes in my writing. Alway been an issue seeing as I love telling stories. Anyway, please tell me if it is so I can check the chapters, even more, I do want them to make sense and for it to be easy to follow. Anyway please enjoy!**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

We fell through the sky and landed on what looked like a path through a jungle area.

"So I guess we're in the forest again," Tristan said standing up.

"Umm guys what are these?" I asked looking at the strange device that had replaced my watch on my wrist. I was a golden yellow, with stance red markings on it, and a long red button like thing on top. By my hand the was an opening, looking at if something was meant to come out of it.

"I've got one too," Tristan said. Looking around we all did.

"They kinda remind me of duel disks," Yugi said fiddling with it to see if it would come off.

"And what are with these belts," Tristan said looking down to a weird belt that was attached to his belt loops, it had these weird cylinder metal holders. Looking down I had one too, only it was sitting loosely around my waist instead.

"I guess we'll find out," Yugi said as we all wondered off further into the jungle, shouting out for Mr Moto and Joey.

'Girls any ideas?' I thought out to them, only there wasn't any reply, no one appeared.

'Girls?' I said again, more forceful this time trying to summon one of them. I felt a flutter of energy flow through the air and I heard Elina's voice in my head, but I did not see her.

'We cannot get through, only Isis and I have enough strength and we cannot appear. Something is blocking us, something powerful.' She said.

'That's impossible, can something in this world truly be that strong as to block you girls coming through?'

'I don't think it is something from this world, but about this world. The magic signatures don't match up.'

'Well, hopefully, we will find out. Conserve your energy for now.'

'Be careful Mistress,' Elina said and her voice vanished from my head.

After a while of walking we had not seen anyone and or anything other than tree and bushes.

"There must be some kind of clue around here," Tristan complained.

"I'm not sure about a clue, but what about these, they're everywhere," Yugi said motioning to something I had not seen beforehand. It looked like a grey stone tombstone to be honest, but they were larger, almost as if they contained something. "They must be there for a reason."

"I wonder if there is something inside," Yami questioned reacting for one.

"I know these," I said looking at one closely, it then clicked why the map was familiar, why this all felt off. "All the games we seem to play are based on legends, and this one is no different."

"What do you mean Kaylian?" Yami asked.

"We're in the world of capsule monsters," I said looking at the stone capsule in front of me.

"What!?" they all shouted in shock.

'Do you think you guys are inside these?' I thought reaching towards one, wanting to see what is released.

"Wait!" Tristan shouted causing us all to tense. "I think I can hear something." He placed his ear to the ground, "it's getting closer."

"I don't hear anything," Yugi said only for three very large bug-like creatures to leap out of the bushes.

We all screamed in surprise before turning and running, only to run into a humanoid type of bug. It slipped at us causing us to split up, Tristan and I going one way and Yami and Yugi going the other.

We kept on running and running, trying to outrun these bugs, but they were to fast. Up ahead was a vertical mountain face, however as we drew near we could see a small cave within its face.

"Quick in here!" Tristan said motioning to it. We both dived into it, only to realise that it was not a cave, but a tunnel with a very steep drop down. We both tumbled down not being able to catch our balance.

We tumbled to the end of the tunnel to land on sand and to hear the sea crashing.

"Ugh, I hate sand," I said brushing down my dress and running my hand through my hair trying to get the sand out.

"Well it's better than rocks," Tristan said laughing, "and at least the bug things are gone."

"True, though now we are on a beach," I said looking out over the sea.

"I do love the sea," A voice said from behind me. We both jumped and spun around. Standing there in a glowing light, wings fluttering and a silver dress floating around her, was Light Fairy.

"Light!" I shout in joy quickly moving towards her. She floated down and I quickly wrapped her in a hug. "How?" I asked.

"As you were running you accidentally touched a capsules releasing me." She explained.

"Well it is nice to have one of your around," I said with a smile.

"There is also this thing," She said motioning to the sand where a strange orange stripped yellow thing with a tail was sticking out of the ground.

It then placed what looked like hands in the ground and pushed itself out of the sand. It had sharp teeth and kind of looked liked lizard.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"That is your capsule monster," I said crossing my arms over my chest in amusement.

"That was that board game you gave Yugi to try, he brought it into school the other morning," Tristan said.

"Yup, it was based on an old guardian legend about a world. It's an old story that was simplified down to be a children's story," I told him. "Maybe I'll tell you someday when we're not in another stuck in another world situation," I said with a smile. Turing back I looked over the sea again, and then around the beach, trying to get an idea of where we would need to head next to find the others. "Anyway, so this was hatched out of the rocks, called capsule when you touch them."

"Neat I guess, but now what?" Tristan asked.

"I guess we try and find the others," I said.

 _"_ _Umm Mistress?"_ Light said as Tristan's little lizard thing started bouncing up and down.

"Yes light," I said turning to her.

 _"_ _We have an issue,"_ She said pointing out to the sea. Tristan and I both looked to see a darkened shadow moving through the water. The water then burst up out of the sea high up into the air. It created a tidal wave that crashed onto the sandy shores. We were luckily high enough up the beach to be safe. as the water's height dropped it revealed a massive sea monster. It was at least 10 metres tall, blue, with weird wings or fins, I'm not quite sure. It had small red eyes, and a large mouth full of shark teeth.

"Ok, so that is an issue," Tristan said scared.

"Yes, a very big issue," I gulped. "And I doubt that is from another egg."

Tristan's little lizard surprisingly quickly rushed forward to stand in front of him, protecting him.

"Could we go back? I think those big things are probably weaker," I said trying to find the cave again in my eyeline.

"Well I think my little guy has decided on who he is going up against, so I guess we are fighting fishy over here," Tristan said determinedly. "Let's get him, little dude!"

"Guess so," I said nodding to Light in a motioning meaning go for it. The monster roared and moved its arm shooting water up and out of the sea towards us. Light and Tristan's monster quickly moved out of the way.

"Right how do we do this," Tristan asked.

"Well if this world is the world of capsule monsters from the legend then the game I created it pretty similar. The environments affect the monsters, so fishy here will be stronger as he is in the sea and therefore surrounded by an unlimited source of his power." I explained my brain working over time.

"Well I guess this is us, electricity and water don't mix," Tristan shouted, "go for it little dude."

Tristan's creature, now named Little Dude, fired a shot of lighting towards the sea monster. However, a wave of water raised up creating a barrier in front of it, protecting it. A gap appeared in front of its face and it fired a ball of water out of its mouth aimed at Little Dude. It was a direct hit knocking Little Dude backwards.

Tristan's knees then gave way as he clutched his chest.

"Tristan!" I shouted running over to him, hoping he was ok.

"Ok, to that hurt. I think any pain our monster take, we feel it too." He said, breathing heavily.

"Ok not good," I sighed looking at the beast, "we need a plan. Light fly up and see if you can find a weak spot." I ordered and she did so.

At that moment fishy as we named him, decided to fire another ball of water at us. Due to her height Light was out of the way, but it did hit Little Dude and the tail end caught myself knocking me backwards.

"Tristan!" I shouted noticing his pain. It only increased as another one hit Little Dude, continuously.

"Light, you're strong than Little Dude try and distract the fire," I shouted.

"Yes My Lady," She said raising her hands and manipulating the light of the sun to shine in fishy's eyes. It wasn't an offensive attack but would stop him from attacking long enough for Tristan to catch his breath.

"I wish I had paid more attention to Yugi when he duelled," Tristan groaned sitting up. "Wait you created this game and helped create the other, plus know this place, any tips?"

"Planning," I said looking at fishy, analysing him, while he was flailing around as Light was still blinding him. "Fishy is in his element, which makes him stronger and allows that protective wall to appear." I quickly thought back over his attacking method just as Fishy managed to, with a heaping amount of luck, place a well-aimed burst of water directly at light knocking her back into the cliff. I groan as the attack hit her, feeling a surge of pain rock through me. "We need a well-aimed hit."

"How when it can create that barrier?" Tristan asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked coming up with a plan in my head.

"Yes," He nodded.

"Right, I said standing up facing fishy. "The minute I say fire I want you to fire your most powerful attack."

"On it," He said standing up and joining me with all the strength he had.

Fishy was looking at us menacingly as I shouted, "Light ready?"

She nodded hovering above me. Fishy prepared another attack, which I was prepared for and Light managed to dodge in plenty of time.

"Light, we need a strong quick attack so, let's see if you can use your normal attacks, LightWave!" Light followed my orders and created a powerful wave of bright white light that soared towards him. The barrier formed and the light hit the water splashing it and spreading it, soaking Fishy in more water causing me to smirk.

I waited as the gap appeared and fishy formed a ball from his mouth.

"Err Kaylian," Tristan asked looking at me nervously.

"Wait," I said concentrating as I watched the attack. Just as he released the attack I shouted, "fire."

Tristan and Little Dude fired a flowing bolt of electricity which passed by the ball of water headed to Light. Due to her size Light managed to dodge by stopping her wings so she dropped down.

Little Dude's attack hits its target sending a bolt of electricity down a very wet body. The wall of water dropped and quickly took action, "Light go! Light Beam!" I ordered throwing my hand forwards as she did. Out of her hand came a beam of light that hit Fishy causing him to stumble back and drop further into the water.

"Yes!" Tristan shouted punching the air before doing a happy dance with Little Dude.

However he was not quite defeated. The body of it started to fill with light and crack.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said with a sigh. "This is punishment, punishment for something." I spat out.

"What's happening?" Tristan asked stopping his dance.

"In gaming terms, Level 2, he is levelling up," I said through gritted teeth. I don't usually work with only one of my girls, especially against strong monsters, they either work together or power each other up.

"Right then let's do this!" He said pumped, only to find Little Dude hiding behind a rock. He tried to coax him out, but nothing would make him come out.

 _"_ _Umm My Lady, I can give it a go, but I'm not sure if I am strong enough,_ " Light said worried, but willing.

"No, we need a plan B, you can't take him alone." I sighed looking around but seeing nothing that could help. No capsules, not escape routes, nothing.

"And plan B is?" Tristan asked

"Not sure," I said nervously as the master revealed itself to be larger and uglier and greener than before. 'Just great,' I thought. I was just about to shout, "run" when I heard it. A loud shout that rang out across the beach.

"Alright Summon Skull, Lightning Strike!" Lighting shot down from the sky obliterating the monster leaving the beach as it was as if nothing was there.

Looking up we could only see the silhouette of the person, but I knew the voice.

"Grandpa," I said with a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Hey, guys hope you are still enjoying this. I hope it reads ok, let me know. OK now enjoy.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

"Tristan! Kaylian!" I heard to familiar voices shouted. Looking up the beach I saw Yami and Yugi running towards us, smiles of relief on both their faces.

"I'm glad we found you guys," Yugi said as they reached us.

"Are you ok? We saw the lightning strike." Yami said looking us other.

"They should be fine, was only a little lightning." A voice said we all turned towards it, "now has anyone seen a headband?" It was Grandpa and he was smiling.

"Grandpa, you're safe!" Yugi shouted running to him, throwing himself into his arms in a massive hug. They were both laughing in the joy of being reunited. It was a beautiful sight.

With night quickly approaching, we headed back into towards the jungle to set up. We managed to start a fire and all start around it as Mr Moto explained how he got there and what he had been doing since he arrived. Which was mostly just walking around, trying to find a way home.

"Well now that we are all together, it should not be a problem," Mr Moto said smiling.

"Yes, though we do need to find Joey," Yugi said resting his arms on his knees.

"He is still out there somewhere?" Yami said looking into the trees.

"It's Joey I'm sure he's probably running around battling everything in his path," I said with a smile, to which everyone smiled.

Now I am not one for the belief in coincidences, but this must have been one for at that moment Joey fell from the sky, and I do literally mean fell from the sky.

We all let out a scream of surprise as a dirt cloud exploded from where he landed.

"Joey!" We all shouted jumping up out of our seats.

"Hi, guys ya miss me? Gramps! Glad we found yah!" He said jumping up with a smile as if he hadn't fallen out the sky ten seconds earlier.

It was then I realised that he hadn't jumped up, but a Baby Dragon had lifted him up off the ground and was holding him just above it.

"Now that is just weird," I said shaking my head as I sat back down.

"So, am I too late for dinner," He joked as the Baby Dragon put him down.

"He doesn't change does he?" Yami said sitting next to me with a smile.

"Nope, but I guess that's a good thing," I said watching as he and Tristan had once again ended up in a fight and were rolling about on the floor.

They finally stopped and joined us. I reached into my bag and got out a portion of the energy bars which I had brought with me, handing them around. Joey and Tristan very quickly started stuffing their faces with them.

"Really attractive guys," Yugi said with a jokey smile. We all laughed for a moment before we were cut off by the howl coming somewhere from within the jungle.

"Is that close?" Tristan said, fear rolling off him.

"I don't think so," Mr Moto said shaking his head. "Besides with each of our monsters, we should be fine for the moment."

"Though it does pos the question, we can't fight forever so how do we get home?" Yugi asked before looking at me. As he looked so did all the others.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I said leaning back.

"You have travelled through dimensions before, do you know how to get us home?" Yami asked.

"Well, I usually travel through the power of my necklace," I said lifting up the Millennium Hourglass from where it rested around my neck. "Though its power is only meant to transport one, the wearer." I pondered. I clicked my fingers over it and then waved my hand. The hourglass shifted back into its rose.

I held my hand over the rose I summon the force of a portal. However, I quickly stopped it as I felt myself start to transport rather than opening one. "Nope, I can't open a dimension portal. So, we will have to find one."

 _'_ _You failed, you must not interfere,'_ a voice said loudly in my head, causing me to wince.

'That makes no sense,' I thought, questioning these voices, that had once again had said that I had failed. I had never been here before. Shaking it off I quickly carried on with my thought before the voice came. I waved my hand over the rose to change it back, only nothing happened. Confused I tried again, but it would not switch back to the Millenium House glass.

"I suggest we find it quickly, though I do believe it will be a challenge. I have had a bad feeling since we got here." Yami said seriously staring into the fire. "As we know we are in the world of capsules monsters, while you created it as a game. I believe we still may need to win to escape."

"Well this place is enormous, how are we meant to find our way?" Grandpa pondered.

"A map would help," Tristan said placing his chin on his hand, huffing.

"Oh yeah," Joey suddenly said reaching for his bag. "I found this, it might help." He pulled out a scroll and opened it to reveal a map.

"Why keep this quiet til now you idiot," Tristan said slapping his head.

"I forgot ok," Joey said pouting.

"As I said, idiot."

"The map matched the one in the pyramid," Mr Moto noticed. "What do you think this building is?"

They all started debating it as I head a scuffle. "Guys…"

Looking up I noticed the clearing we were in was surrounded by flowers that had not been there before.

"Guys, we need to go," I said slowly standing up. I reached to my belt were the capsule had gone to from before.

"Kaylian what's wrong?" Yami said.

"Slow movements, nothing loud. We are surrounded by a pack I think."

"A pack!" Tristan and Joey shouted jumping up.

"Idiots," I said with an eye roll as a series of growls rustled through the flowers that surrounded us. Joey, thinking quickly picking us a stick from the fire and started waving it about, before throwing it towards them. The light illuminated the small wolf like creatures, they had sharp thorns on their backs surrounding two pink flowers. They had sharp teeth, bared at us.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Tristan asked.

"We play," Yami said jumping forwards. He pulled his capsule from his belt, loaded it into to his capsule launcher.

"Fire Capsule, Celtic Guardian!"

A beam of light shot out from Yami's launchers, before forming a more solid shape. That shape then became Celtic Guardian.

"So that is what these are for," Joey said looking at him. Yugi, Joey and Tristan quickly copied and summoned their own; Hinatama Soul (basically a ball of fire), Baby Dragon, Thunder Kid (Little Dudes real name) respectively.

"My turn I guess," Mr Moto said pulling out his capsule only to pause. I looked at his and noticed that it was grey rather than gold. Pulling out Light's capsule, her's was also silver.

"Mine is the same," I said motioning to it.

"I'm going to assume they are too strong to be summoned regularly." He explained and I nodded along. It made sense. He grabbed a stick from the fire, while I got ready for a fight. I still had my powers, even if I could not summon the girls.

"Just stay close," Yami said stepping in front of me. I smiled at his action but added a slight eye roll at his protectiveness. I started scanning the area, trying to find either another capsule or a way out. I saw neither.

"So how do we get out of here?" Joey asked.

"I guess we will find out," Yugi said as one by one the wolves charged forwards.

"Celtic Guardian Attack!"

Their monsters all charged forwards, attack and destroying as many of the wolves as they could. One of them managed to get through and land a bite into Baby Dragon. Joey gasped in pain, grabbing his sides.

Tristan and Yugi quickly had there monsters jump in front of Baby Dragon and Joey to protect him. This continued on, but there were too many of them, they continued to destroy some, but they were replaced. Tristan was hit next and then Yami. Yugi was lucky enough have his fly around, getting out the way before they could attack.

"We need a strategy," Yami groaned from the ground.

Mr Moto was trying to ward them off, only to be jumped on by a few the wolves.

"Grandpa!" Both Yami and Yugi shouted.

I placed my hands up, one laid over the other creating a small cross, palms facing the wolves on top of Mr Moto. I channelled the magical energy flowing through my body into my hands and then blasted it towards the wolves in multiple waves. A large section of them, including the ones on Mr Moto, were destroyed and the rest scattered.

"Nice," Joey and Tristan shouted.

"Come on!" I shouted, and we all quickly ran through the gap, Yugi and Yami helping Mr Moto. I waved my hands again, creating a barrier to give us some more time to get away.

"Didn't know you could do that," Joey said after we had finally stopped running. Everyone was breathing heavily.

"It cannot do it often," I said with a sigh looking at my hands. "Magic is not my strongest point. I can fight hands-on, sense energy from miles and miles away, even when cloaked. I can transfer a lot of power into my girls, as well as summon more of them at a single time than most can, but magic was always more of Adam's thing."

"Well, from what I've seen your amazing," Yami said with a smile, placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him with a smile.

"Nah, you should have seen some of the others. Or one of the tutors, Clyde, he was ridiculously powerful. Even some of the sorcerers in Egypt, Mahad…" I ranted before trailing off at the thought of Mahad. "Anyway," I said shaking it off, "let's look at that map again shall we." However I was cut off again by a rumble and a jerk as if an earthquake was happening, but it wasn't like any earthquake I had been before.

Looking up and above the tree line, it seemed as if the clouds were moving at a very fast pace. However, so were a range of mountains that I thought sat at the edge of the tree line. But looking at the fact they were now moving, maybe they were not.

"What's going on?" Joey panicked.

"I think we're moving," Yugi said point to a gap in the tree that revealed a body of water. This water was splashing all over the place. We all ran to the edge, to see it was the island we were on that was moving. Looking out over the water we saw a particular area where the water was bubbling. A shadow appear in that area underneath the water, getting bigger and bigger. Something was coming out, but we were not sure if it was friend or foe.

A spurt of water rose up, and then it dropped down revealing the head of a turtle.

"This isn't just an island, it's an island turtle," Yami gasped along with the rest of us.

"That was in the legends," I said, eyes wide. I had never been on or even seen an Island Turtle before, they were super rare. I tried to remember the legend, where it originated and what happened

It turned to look at us, and it seemed to be raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Hey what you looking at?"

"You wanna piece of me?" Joey and Tristan shouted raising his fist.

"Joey no, don't antagonise it," I said.

"Don't worry they are meant to be peaceful creatures," Yugi said.

"Then that counts as a win!" They both shouted before going off to do one of their victory dances. As they start singing, loudly, the turtle made a noise, almost as if it was startled by them.

"Guys I think you're scaring him," I said trying to quiet them down. However, it was too late, it had been spooked and started to dive.

"We've got to get off before it completely submerged," I said looking around as we grabbed trees to stop ourselves falling over.

"Look! Over there," Yami said pointing to a cluster of small sandy islands.

"Abandon ship!" Yugi shouted quickly followed by us all jumping as far as we could off the island into the water. We quickly swam away from the island before turning back to look it sink back under the water.

"It's kinda beautiful," I sighed as the water went calm and still once again.

Shrugging we all started swimming towards the sandy island that Yami had pointed out. However, before we got to it, another, closer, one appeared. This one was a temple like building and was made of stone. It was in ruins, large towers of stone stretched up, some were crumbled while others stood tall. It had steps leading up directly from the water to a large archway with a dark grey doors.

We all quickly waded to towards it, Yugi and I helping Mr Moto, coming out of water standing on the steps at this moment not wanting to go any closer.

"Does anyone else think it this weird?" Yugi asked.

"Not as weird as that?" I said trying to hide a smile as I looked to behind the boys to where a Flamed Swordsmen was hovering above the water with a Kuriboh sitting on his head. "That one way to improve the mood," I said smiling more as the boys look and then started laughing.

"Someone or two of you must have touched them in the water," I said. They then both vanished and a capsule appeared in Yugi and Joey's hand. "And there is your answer to who's they are."

"That's good to know." Yami nodded, "and we know have stronger ranks."

"Oh so serious," I said squeezing his shoulder as I stepped next to him to look at the ruins in front of us. "Now this is interesting."

"Feels out of time for me," Joey said starting at the temple while scratching his head.

"Same, almost as if it doesn't belong to any?" I said, more to myself than anyone.

"We're not going to go in are we?" Tristan asked looking at it weirdly. And as with everything in our lives, as he said that the doors opened.

"Seems like it wants us to, this could very well be the next step to help us escape this world," Yami said looking at the doors. Nodding to himself he started walking up the steps, into the temple.

"Guess that's a yes," Joey said and we all followed.

Entering the temple there was not much, little decoration, and very little light. It only came from the door and a hole the ceiling that create a beam of light shining down on a ornate lamp.

"Oh no," I said recognising it immediately. "We need to leave now," I said.

"Why?" Joey asked as the doors slammed shut behind us.

"Why am I not surprised at this stuff anymore," Tristan said shaking his head with an eye roll.

"Stand back," Yami shouted as green smoke seeped out of the lamp, and formed La Jinn, The Genie of the Lamp.

"We have a problem," I said gulping at the monster.

"I don't know if any of our monsters are powerful enough to defeat him, especially with the lamp here as well." Mr Moto said gravely.

"Light would be, but she her capsule is still grey," I sighed looking at it, slightly frustrated.

"Leave this to me," Yami said stepping forwards.

"Are you out of your mind," Yugi and Joey said at the same time as Yami walked forwards. He loaded a capsule, fired it and released Celtic Guardian.

They exchanged attacks of reasonably equal strength until the Genie managed to grab Celtic Guardian's sword between his hands. Tipping the sword he threw Celtic Guardian off to the side into a wall. Yami shouted out "spiralling sword attack," as he crippled down in pain from the after effect of the previous attack. However, Celtic Guardian was struck back again, and Yami felt even more pain.

"Let us help," Joey shouted as he and Tristan ran forwards.

"No, I said stay back," Yami shouted as the Genie charged forwards and landed a punch to the ground where Yami was standing knocking him back into the wall.

"Yami," I shouted running to his side.

"This isn't good," Tristan said looking at the Genie just as the ground started to rumble.

"And I think it's about to get worse," Joey said as the doors slammed open with an icy chill to the air. From the open door, incasing the floor covered in ice which then spread across the floor of the room. It incased Grandpa and Yugi's feet, before slowly creeping up they're encasing them.

"No!" I shouted.

"Grandpa, Yugi!" Yami yelled as well at the same time.

A portion of the ice then shattered and water shot upwards. The shoot froze over and then shattered revealing another monster. This one was humanoid in appearance, but his body was purple. He wore a green cloak and had spiky white hair. I had never seen him before, but judging by his entrance I would say his power lay in ice. He shot out his hand and shards of ice fired towards Joey and Tristan who just managed to dodge out of the way.

Yami ran over to them, while I stayed at the edge watching the two monsters and the surrounding area.

"We're cornered," Yami said as the Genie took a swipe at them from behind.

"Well you know what they say," Joey said lifting his arm up.

"Oh yeah, it's go time!" Tristan replied copying Joey as they both loaded and launched their capsules.

"Please leave these two to me," Yami said looking to Joey and Tristan.

"No way!"

"Never gonna happen," They both said.

"No, I can't let anyone else get hurt," Yami said as the Genie punched again. That was quickly followed by the Ice Man send a flurry of ice shards. They quickly dodge out of the way.

"And you think we want to see you get hurt?" Joey said angrily. "So stop trying to be a hero."

The ice man sent another round of ice shards as I saw it reflected in one, another capsule, just across the room.

"You take the big green man," Tristan said smirking.

"We got Jack Frost's ugly brother," Joey nodded.

"Why don't you let me be of some assistance," I said running across the room, dropping down and sliding under a shower of shards. Reaching the other side of the room of reached the capsule. Quickly touching it, it burst into light. The light shot up and then turned black, out of it Dark Warrior appeared.

"Could it have been anyone more perfect," I said smiling.

"Attack!" Joey and Tristan shouted.

"Dark you know what to do," I said with a small smile. She nodded to me with a similar smile before she took off to help Celtic Guardian. I heard Joey and Tristan cry in pain as their two monsters were hit with shards of ice. I felt a twinge of pain, along with Yami and both Celtic Guardian and Dark were hit with a blast of fire. "Dark, Black energy beam!" I ordered trying to see if a continuous sweep of power would do more damage. It weakened the Genie, blasting him back towards his lamp.

"We need a weakness," Yami said as Joey once again loaned in pained.

"Aww man, we got ice in front and fire from behind," Joey complained standing up.

"Fire and ice?" Yami pondered.

'That's it,' I thought, "Guys I need you to attack with everything you've got, give them everything."

"What?"

"Just trust me," I pleaded.

"Got it!" Joey said giving me a thumbs up.

"Attack!" They all shouted.

"Dark!" I shouted, as both monsters prepared a counter attack. "Darkness vortex, around all of us!" I instructed. She nodded and a swirl of balk and purple swirled around us. It spread to Yugi and Grandpa, breaking them out of the ice. We were then sucked into a vortex, transporting us all the edges of the room just as bother creatures fired. Ice hit fire and fire hit ice, knocking them both back out out. The lamp, incased in ice, shattered along with the ice floor.

"Whoah, that was weird," Tristan said grabbing his head. Joey on the other hand fell straight to the floor, while the others leant against the wall.

"Yes, vortexes can be little peculiar the first few times," I said blinking a few times to get rid of the sensation in my head.

"Nice thinking with them attacking each other," Tristan said.

"I always find there are tricks like that set in," I said turning to Yugi and Grandpa, "are you guys ok?"

"Yeah I'm good," Yugi said shivering a little.

"As am I," Grandpa agreed. Yami went to say something but was cut as another rumbling sound spread through the walls.

"Not again," Joey groaned. However, instead of a monster, a tablet rose up out of the ground with hieroglyphics on it. Joey had the same reaction, "not another tablet."

"So what does it say," Tristan asked.

"Well lets have a look then," Grandpa said stepping forwards to read it. " _Before the shadows blanket the land, go to the fortress of fear_ … umm…"

" _Locate the place where the spirit sleeps_ ," I said reading it as well.

" _And the pathway you seek will appear_." Yami finished.

"What does it mean?" Yugi asked

"No clue," Tristan said scratching his head.

"You could read it," I said looking at him, pondering it.

"Yes, quite naturally." Yami said looking at me as well.

"T _he shadows blanket the land_ ," Yugi pondered, "I'm guessing that means sunset."

"Yeah, but what about _the place where the spirit sleeps?"_ Joey asked looking at the tablet closely as if it would help.

"And what about this _fortress of fear?"_ Grandpa pointed out.

"Is there anything on the map?" I asked. Joey pulled the map out from his pocket and opened it out on the floor. We all quickly kneeled around it looking. Yugi immediately pointed to a building marked directly in the middle. "Could it be that?"

"If it is, we need to get there before the sun sets," Yami said.

Out of no where a pain appeared in my head. Needing a minute I nodded to whatever they were saying and then stood up walking towards the door, to see if there was anything we may have missed while they discussed routes and where it might leave.

The sight outside was really quite beautiful and peaceful, a contrast to what I had just seen. The water was calm and a clear blue, so clear you could see little fish swimming around the pillars of the ruins. Taking my shoes off I slipped my feet into the water and sat the edge letting it cool my feet down.

"You ok," a voice from behind me said. Looking over my shoulder I saw Yami standing behind me.

"Yeah just needed a minute," I said looking over the water. I knew we should be looking for a way to the fortress as the sun was setting, however the colours of the sky added something to the view.

"I just wanted to check, you went quiet." He said crouching down with me.

"This places doesn't seem to agree with me, the magic seems to clash with mine," I said and then felt a hand on my back.

"We'll be gone soon." he said with a supportive smile. It was at that moment that Tristan ran out shouting about something he had found. Standing up I grabbed my heels and followed barefoot.

"It's a tunnel, and by best guess I'd say it would lead to the fortress." Tristan said.

"Then lets go!" Joey shouted running down the steps into the tunnel.

"Hey wait for us!" Yugi shouted as the rest of us followed after time.

'Glad I took the heels off,' I thought due to the running and very wet floor.

It didn't take long to reach the other end. Joey pushed a panel off the top of the ceiling. Climbing out we came up to more ruins, only these ones were very overgrown and kind of creepy.

"Come on this way," Yami said running up the hill. Once we reached the top the fortress was as clear as day. It was a beautiful temple with pillars around each all and stone carvings covering the roof. Stone steps sat before the pillars leaned up to the building inside.

"Let's go then," I said going towards it, only for the ground started to rumble. "Now what?" I sighed frustrated.

Stone wall rose up out of the ground. The one in front of us had a stone carving of a rectangle with a dot in each corner. On each corner, where the stone wall met, where large stone statues each holding a different position.

"Well now how do we get in?" Tristan asked as we stared to the wall, with no clue what to do.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

"So how are we going to get in?" Tristan asked scratching his head. With my shoes now back on my feet, we had walked around the entire perimeter of the wall and there was not a single weak spot. It was to high and smooth to climb, and Joey had already tried flying over. There seemed to be some kind of barrier protecting it. So we could not cheat, we had to find the actual way.

"What about this," Gramps said from behind us. Turning around we saw him there with his Summoned Skull. "Summoned Skull lightening strike!" The blast of lightening hit the walls, accompanied by a cloud of smoke and dust. Once it had cleared, the wall appeared untouched, not even a scratch.

"How is that possible?" Grandpa said shocked.

"This world is like a puzzle, so there must be a specific way," Yami said thinking. I stared at the carving on the wall in front, trying to find a clue. I was brought out of my thoughts by Yugi gasping.

"Guys look!" He said pointing to one of the squares. Looking at it, I noticed it glowed a bright yellow.

"Why is it glowing?" I asked.

"I think I have an idea," He said moving closer to it.

"Tell us then?" Joey asked, however at that moment, it stopped glowing.

"I think, this carving represents the fortress and the wall around it. Therefore the little squares must be the statues on the corners."

"That's interesting and all, but why is it important?" Tristan asked.

"I think we need to get all four of them to glow," Yugi said before turning to Grandpa who was standing just off the right of us all. "Hey Gramps, can you stand exactly how you were a second ago?"

"Umm yes, like this," He said before crossing his arms over his chest. As he did, the square lit up again.

"Ahh I get it, so if we copy the positions of the statues we can get the squares to glow," I said clicking my fingers as I said it. Nodding to Joey and Tristan we all quickly went to a statue. I went off to the left, while Joey and Tristan went around the back. Joey got there first a quickly copied the weird pose, as did Tristan, he, unfortunately, had to stand on one leg.

"That's it guys, both your squares are lit," Yugi shouted before nodding to me. Nodding back I raised my hands outwards, so my palms were facing upwards.

"Umm Kaylian, nothing is happening," Yugi said confused.

"Why is that not working?" Yami question.

 _"_ _You failed, do not interfere," a voice angrily shouted in my head._ This time it rang through my head continuously and I feel to my knees.

"Kaylian!" Yugi and Yami shouted.

"I'm ok, but I think one of you two will have to do this. Something about this world, it's blocking me." I said standing wincing from the pain in my head.

Yugi came over nodding. "Can do, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," I said placing my hand on his shoulder with a small squeeze. He placed his hand on mine, giving it a squeeze as well before he took my place and I went back to Yami.

Yugi took the same position I had and the square lit up. Each was a different colour. Grandpa's yellow, Yugi's red, Tristan's green and Joey's blue. They all flashed and then the carving rose up giving us access to the fortress.

"It worked," Yami said smiling.

"In order for that door to remain open, I believe we must stay in these positions. So it's up to you two."

"Our fates in your hand's guys!" Tristan shouted.

"Good luck," Yugi nodded.

"Let's find that pathway," I said as Yami and I entered.

" _Remember the place where the spirit sleep,_ we must hurry we haven't much time," Yami repeated as we walked. Nodding we started to run, up the stairs and through the pillars into the main area.

Directly before us at the other end of the room was a stone casket on a raised platform.

"There that must be it," I said pointing it out.

"Wait that was far too easy," Yami said cautiously.

"Can't for once it be easy?" I asked with a sigh, though I knew he was right.

We ran forwards, but as predicted, as we reached the top of a small set of steps the floor disappeared and we both fell through. We both managed to roll forwards and land without major injury.

"Perfect," I sighed sarcastically.

"Certainly wasn't the type of trap I was expecting," Yami said annoyed wondering around the room looking for a way out.

It looks simple to me, there was a hole in the ceiling where we had fallen from and were now in a room with four stone wall and a stone floor, nothing else.

"How do we get out?" I asked just as a loud bang rippled through walls.

"What was that?" Yami asked looking for a sign of what it might have been.

"My guess, the guys couldn't keep the poses and the door has shut on us," I answered.

"Well let's hope that is all that it is," Yami said. However, with our typical luck, however, it's another rumble rippled through the walls. T, however, something did happen, the two side walls started moving towards each other.

"This just got a lot tougher," Yami said panicked.

"Ideas?" I asked also seeing no way up.

"It's like you said, its a puzzle, a game, so there must be a way out."

"Well there is one thing we could try," I said taking Light Fairy's capsule out its holster. "Load capsule," I said putting it in the launcher, "fire!" I shouted launching her out. She formed before us, wings fluttering.

"Can you fly us up," I asked.

 _"_ _I can try, but I might not be strong enough for you both," She said._

"Please try," I asked, taking her hand. She extended her other one to Yami who took cautiously. Nodding, to us both her wings started to flutter faster and faster and she took of into the air.

It was a strange sensation. When I usually fly it was with Sky, as he wings were stronger, built to carry others, while most of the fairy's wings were built to fly themselves and a small extra weight of what they were carrying. You could tell that she was struggling as we were flying slowly and occasionally shining lower.

 _"_ _I'm not sure I can do this," she said her breathing heavy._ I looked to the sides to see the wall still getting closer and closer. There was not much time left.

"Over there!" Yami shout suddenly pointing to the ledge just above us. On it was a capsule, perched on the edge. "Can to get me to it?"

"That I can probably do, be ready," She said confidently. Her wings fluttered again, only this time it was her body that moved, backwards and forwards. She started swinging the arm that was holding Yami with it and her started to swing, gaining momentum.

 _"_ _Ready?" She shouted._

"Yes," He replied and she released him, sending him soaring upwards to the capsule. As that point, with the extra moment and sudden lose of weight, she soared upwards with me. I looked to see Yami's hand just graze the capsule before he started to fall back down.

"Yami!" I shouted in fear. The light of the capsules burst however blocked my view and I had no clue what his situation was. As the light cleared it revealed him to still be mid air just above where the closing wall had shut together. Holding him was the Dark Magician. Both Light and Dark Magician flew us up and out of the hole.

"Amazing," Yami said looking at Dark Magician.

"Right let's find that…" I started only to be interrupted by a loud bang and a shout from outside. I looked to Yami and he to be, no words needed to be said as Light and Dark Magician flew us upward out of the sky light of the temple. As we hovered above it we saw that the four statues had come alive and were fighting against our friends.

"We need to help them," Yami said and I nodded in agreement.

"Dark Magician Magical Crossroads!"

"Light Fairy Rays of Light!"

Beams of red light shot out from Dark Magicians staff in four directions towards the statues, while beams of white shot up from Lights raised hand high into the sky. As the red light passed through the statues, white light rained down on each. As the lights combined together, the statues crumbled under the pressure.

As the last one turned to dust, the walls around the fortress dropped.

"Yami the sun," I shouted realising that the sun was getting lower and lower and had nearly set.

"Quickly, we must get to the casket," He shouted and we were quickly flown down. Light and dark Magician vanished as we landed and we ran to the casket. Yami tried to push it off, but it would not budge.

"Here let me help," I said pushing it with him.

"Come on!" Yami shouted pushing it with everything he had as the room got darker and darker.

Finally, it started to move ever so slightly. "Nearly there!" I grunted moving my shoulder to push against the lid. With the add pressure, Yami and I managed to push it off, with just enough time to spare.

We went to look into it when instead a bright light blast out of it instead. We both stumbled backward away from the blinding light, worried by what it might mean. As the light cleared away it revealed a gold plated chest armour. It seemed as if it would cover a persons chest and shoulders.

"It's some kind of armour," Yami said and as if in a trance reached out for it. I stepped forwards, worried and duty bound to look out for him.

However, once again my head was filled with a voice, _"your failed, do not interfere."_ Turning my head away in in pain I noticed the writing inscribed on the lid of the casket that we had just pushed off. Ignoring the voice and the pain in my head I looked it over and read it out loud.

" _Pass through this doorway and thy journey shall start, 5 trials will follow to test thy heart. But i warn you this journey is not for the weak. Only a true warrior shall unearth what you seek._ True warrior, I wonder what that means?… Yami!" My thoughts we cut off by the armour turning on to light and it shooting towards him. It appeared on him, fitting perfectly and letting the puzzle's chain sitting over it.

"Quite a fashion statement," Joey said from behind us, staring at the armour. As he said that that casket disappeared and a archway of shimmering light appeared.

"Don't you see what's going on here?" Grandpa said as the others joined us on the raised platform in front of the casket. "The true warrior, the armour must represent that warrior. And to enter and continue the journey someone must be wearing it."

"But I'm not a warrior," Yami said staring at it. At that, I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me.

"Not warrior!" I said laughing hard, "That is no where near true."

"But, Kaylian your this guardian, I mean your spirits are Warriors, surely this was meant for you…"

"No, this isn't my fight, something about this world…" I said trailing off.

"She's right Pharaoh, if anyone can do this it's you," Yugi said with a bright smile, staring at him Yami smiled back as well and gave a small nod.

"Right, let's travel through here and get home." I said smiling looking at the archway.

"Yeah let's do this!" Joey said punching the air.

"Yeah, you know it wouldn't be normal without some crazy adventure." Tristan laughed.

"Then let the adventure begin," I said walking up and through the archway, without looking back.


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Yugioh**

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **'** **Thinking and talking to spirits'**

 **My Lady=Warrior**

 **Mistress=Fairy**

 **(Atk/Def)**

 **Sorry, it's been a while. Kind of lost love for this so it's difficult to keep writing it when there is little motivation. Will keep trying though.**

 **Tea/Kaylian's Pov**

Arriving on the other side of the archway we were surrounded by sand, everywhere we looked.

I took a few steps forward as the others came out and the archway disappeared. They looked around as well noticing the lack of anything.

"So now what?" Joey asked.

"Well, standing around here isn't going to help," Tristan pointed out.

"So we had better press on," I said looking around for some sort of guide for which direction we should go.

"Yes, we need to find out what these tests are and complete them so that we can go home." Yami agreed.

"So which way?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I always say follow your insti…" Joey started saying stepping forwards only to slide down the edge of the sand dune, "…cts." Tristan started to laugh at Joey misfortune when he suddenly stopped.

"Guys over there," He said point into the distance. Looking to where he was pointing you could just make out a patch of tents. "Looks like we're not alone."

"Then let's go find out who would live in the desert," Grandpa said carefully walking towards it. You could see in the way he walked that he was tired. We were forgetting that he was an old man, and how taxing this must be on him.

After a bit of a walk, we managed to reach the village, however it seemed deserted.

"So maybe no one lives here," Yugi said as we walked through it.

"No, they do," I said pointing to a tent. If you looked through the gap you could just see a woman and a child hiding behind her legs looking out in fear. Noticing that, you noticed them all, each tent held a person, hiding from us.

"Hey, neighbours!" Joey shouted waving at one, but she just hid behind the curtain.

"Welcome," A voice said. Looking in that direction we saw a girl, she was younger, with long black hair in two ponytails, and wore a cream robe. Around her neck was a purple pendant in the shape of a pentagon. "I have been waiting for you." She said.

"And by waiting you mean?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Follow me and you'll find out," She said turning around and walk away from us. Looking at each other we decided to follow. She motioned into a tent that had its curtain door rolled up.

Nodding to her I walking in ahead of the others, not even bothered to question whether this was the right thing to do.

Inside was an altar and blankets covering the floor. Sitting in front of the altar was an old man, he had a white beard and wore an off-white robe with a blue sash. We all walked into the centre of the room and stood before the man. The younger girl went up to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then raised his hands. His hands filled with bright blue flames and from within them a scroll appeared and the flames vanished. He held it out and the young girl took it from his hands before walking over to us.

"The elder wants you to have this," She said handing it to Yami. "It will guide you on your trial." Nodding he opened it, and once again the message was written in Hieroglyphics.

"Trail number one, silence the whispers that ride the desert winds," he read aloud.

"This must be the first trial," Grandpa said.

"Is it? One of the five trails the tablet spoke of?" Yugi asked the old man. However, he said nothing.

"He doesn't seem to be talking," Joey commented.

Tristan went to say something only to be cut off by a chilling wind passing through the tent and high pitched voice saying, "go back."

"What was that?" Joey asked looking around for the voice.

"Is that the…" Yami started but was cut off when the girl nodded.

"Yes, that is the whisper that rides the desert winds."

"Then I guess we should find out where it is coming from," Yugi said looking at Yami who nodded in agreement.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that," Tristan said with a shiver.

"Well it can't be any worse then what we've faced already," Joey agreed.

The wind blew again this time accompanied by a cackling.

"Any advice before we go?" I asked the girl as the others readied to leave.

"Yes, as we learnt from our last visitor, the answer lies in the eye of the storm." She said.

"What do you mean 'last visitor'," I asked finding that much more interesting than the 'eye of the storm'.

"Are you saying there were people before us?" Yugi asked overhearing her.

"Only one other person has ever come through here. But that was a long time ago." She said.

"What happened?" I asked. Maybe this would give me the answers as to why this world did not like my magic and why the voice in my head kept saying that I had failed.

"Please, take this, you will need it." She said not answering my question but instead took the pendant around her neck off. "It will become clear when the time is right." She said going to hand it to me. However, as she placed it in my hand it started to spark and pain shot up my arm cause me to drop it.

"Ahh," I shouted clutching my hand.

"Kaylian," Yami shouted quickly coming to my side grabbing the hand I was clutching. "What's wrong? What did you do?" He said angrily, glaring at the girl.

"Yami I'm ok," I said placing a soothing hand on his arm. "I get a strange feeling that I am not meant to be involved with all this. Yugi you take it." I said motioning for him to pick it up. Nodding he did so and put it on. The necklace had five sections, and by a guess, I would say that each represented a task.

The cackling started up again, louder this time.

"Come, one guys, let's beat this quest!" Joey shouted running out of the tent.

"Here we go again," Tristan said following him. The others followed, but I stayed.

"I have to ask, last time…" I started but was cut off.

"In time younger guardian, in time." She said.

Sighing, I nodded before following the others.

 **In the middle of the desert**

We reached the top of another sand dune when we finally stopped.

"So how are we supposed to find a voice that supposedly travels the wind?" Joey asked as we all stopped to catch our breath.

"Leave this place," a voice on the wind said again.

"Listen, it sounds like its getting closer," I said hearing the voice following on the wind.

"But where is it coming from?" Grandpa asked as the cackling continued.

"Joey look out!" Yami shouted as the sand beneath his feet started to move. He jumped out of the way as a Medusa Worm appeared. This has just become twice as dangerous. These worms were massive in size and could turn anything to stone.

"Load capsule!" Yami shouted loading a capsule, "Fire, come forth, Dark Magician."

"Nice idea," Joey said copying and summoning Flame Swordsman. Tristan and Yugi quickly followed with Thunder Kid and Hinotama Soul. Nodding to them, I loaded Dark Warrior's capsule and fired it, releasing her as well to help.

They tried to attack however the worm just dived back into the sand.

"We're in its natural habitat. Stay alert it could be anywhere." Yami warned.

The wind picked up, the sand sweeping in the air making it hard to see. There was no real warning when the worm surfaced again.

"Dark Magician, dark magic attack," Yami ordered quickly. The attack hit on target and was destroyed.

"Nice, that's the first task in the bag." Joey cheered.

"Not quite," I said still hearing the cackling in the wind.

"She's right, the voice is still there," Yami said as the wind picked up once again. The sand in the air was getting heavier and heavier and it was becoming harder to see. However, what as clear was the multiple worms that tore out of the ground around us.

Out monsters went to attack again. This time more of the attacks were successful, however, there were too many of them and the sandstorm was getting worse.

"The storm is too strong," Grandpa shouted covering his face.

"Give up, Pharaoh!" The voice on the wind said again.

'Wait storm," I thought, pausing in my tracks and thoughts. The voice and Grandpa saying that gave me a thought "Eye of the storm?" I said out loud. "Guys this is a distraction!" I shouted.

"What?" Joey shouted.

"She's in the storm," I said before gasping out in pain. I looked to Dark Warrior only to see she was in no danger, she looked to me and whispered, 'something is wrong, I'm sorry.' as she finished she vanished he capsule returning to its holster. The storm got stronger at that moment, making it harder and harder to see any of the others.

'I don't understand,' I thought as I fell to my knees, 'She wasn't hurt.'

 _'_ _You must not interfere,' the voice in my head said again._

'Why?' I thought back trying to think of a reason why I could not help. We had never been stopped from helping before.

 _'_ _You failed,' was all it said again._

"Tell me!" I screamed at the wind. The only reply I got was the cackling.

"This storm is ridiculous," I heard Tristan shout.

"Yami!" I shouted, "Where are you?"

"Kaylian over here," I heard him reply. Moving as easily as I could I moved towards him. As I did I heard Joey and Tristan cry out in pain simultaneously.

"Guys you must stop, or we will destroy each other. We cannot see who is the enemy and who is a friend." Yugi shouted.

"Kaylian," I heard Yami say as he came into sight and he grabbed my arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but something is wrong, Dark she vanished and I cannot summon any of my capsules."

"Why?"

"It must be something to do with this interface, it's worse here, I can't help."

"The sand will swallow you all," The voice in the wind said again.

"I can help this way though, Yami she's in the wind. She is part of the storm and is causing this."

"What do you mean?"

"The eye of the storm, she is in the eye of the storm," I said grabbing his hand as the wind picked up again. "We need to vanquish the voice that rides the wind right? Well, the wind is the storm, and she is in the centre of it."

"Give up, you cannot win."

"I see," He agreed, "but where is the eye of the storm?"

"Guys one of those worms barfed on me," I heard Joey shout, "I can't feel my leg."

"Ahh, me to dude!" Tristan shouted.

"Our friends are in trouble," Yami said fearfully.

"We need to stop this! We need to find the eye of the storm." I shouted over the wind.

"Look out," Yami suddenly shouted. Looking I saw a worm directly behind us, looking to Yami we went to dive out of the way only to be picked up into the air instead of by Yami's Dark Magician. He flew both Yami and me up and up out of the reach of the worms, and above the storm.

From above the storm, the air and view was clear. We started looking for the source. And that source was very clear, stretching out above the storm was a massive whirling tornado. The cackling voice could be heard clearly from here and it was defiantly coming from that tornado.

"Right if you can get me close enough, I'll see what I can do magic wise," I said looking at Mahad.

"Kaylian, you've said multiple times that sometimes is stopping yours from interfering. I think that might include your magic." Yami said.

"No, come on Dark Magician let's go!" Yami said and he flew us back to the ground placing us closer to the tornado and in the rough direction.

"Dark Magician I cannot afford to lose you, return to me." He said and Dark Magician returned to his capsule once again.

"What now?" I asked, "we need to get to the tornado."

"We walk, and pray we find it."

I disagreed with his decision we should have flown to it instead, however, I did not have any spirits which I could have used.

"We have to believe that we can," Yami said before starting to walk through the storm.

"You'll never find me," The voice cackled again.

"Yes we will," Yami said running through the storm.

"Ok then we're running," I mumbled before running after him.

By luck and determination, we managed to dodge the worms and their attacks. The storm got stronger and stronger as we got closer. Yami dropped to his knee as one of the attacks landed slightly too close.

"Come on we have to keep going," I said grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet.

"It's too strong," He grunted.

"Ahh, but the eye is always calm remember," I said helping him through the storm, closer to the edge.

As we got closer we could see the outline of a woman on a broom hovering in the tornado.

"Sand witch," I whispered realising exactly who it was we were facing. "Come on Yami," I said trying to pull him but he would not budge. "Yami!" I shouted. It seemed as if he was in some kind of trance.

Another voice rippled through the air, this one deeper and regal. "The secret to this trial lies within the armour you now wear."

"Who are you," Yami said looking right through me. I turned to look but saw no one there.

"Yami!" I screamed again, "Please Yami!"

"I am here to guide you," The voice said again, but yet again I saw no one.

"Tell me what to do," Yami said.

"Yami please look at me," I said cupping his face in my hands.

"I need help," He whispered. This struck my heart. He needed help and yet I could give none.

"Merge with you most trusted creature," The voice said as the puzzle light up brightly. "Become the Dark Warrior."

"Yami!" I shouted again and this time his eyes snapped to mine.

"Kaylian," He whispered.

"What was that Yami?" I asked my hands still in his face, forcing him to look at me.

"A man in a gold helmet and cloak, he had given me some advice." He said.

"Please Yami, I… I…" I stuttered out not sure what to do, I was powerless.

"What is it? "

"I'm worried," I whispered.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"My job is to protect you, but I fear here I cannot. My powers do not work, something, stronger than I, is blocking me. I fear for you," I said looking at him. My breath quickened, I could not help it. I had never been blocked from helping someone, and now there was a chance that I could lose him, while I was powerless.

"You say that it is your job to protect me, but I will say this, maybe this is a test for me. A test to prove that as a Pharaoh I can stand alone, and face my challenges without the need of my all-powerful guardian." He said placing his hands on my arms as he said it. He looked me in the eye before pulling me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I around him. He whispered in my ear "for once my darling, let me protect you."

Pulling I away I looked to him and then looked away, I never needed protecting, so why now? I wanted to leave this place, but I had no control over it.

"Go," I said to him. Motioning to the chaos around us.

"Do not worry about me," He said standing up. "Load capsule, fire." He showed launching Dark Magician capsule once again.

He appeared before us once again, the Millennium Eye appeared on his forehead as he shouted, "join with me, let us become one!"

The armour lit up and shinned upon Dark Magician. His spirit glided back into Yami and the golden armour turned purple and intricate. A headpiece covered his forehead, the chest went up to his neck and down his arms. Armour appeared on his legs as well, and wing-like shapes on his back and a longer version of the Dark Magician staff in his hand.

He then took off into the air flying towards the tornado.

"I shall always worry about you my Pharaoh," I said watching him go.

More worms appeared in his way but he quickly destroyed them and entered the tornado.

I felt the rumble of the worms again and hoped that my powers would be ok to use to protect myself. I placed my hand over my necklace and focused the energy to form a barrier around me.

From outside what was happening was unclear, it was purely shadows and bursts of light. There was then another burst of light, this time orange like fire, and a scream echoed on the wind instead of a voice.

"Yami please be ok," I prayed. As the screamed needed the storm very quickly vanished as if it was never there, along with the worms. Turning around I lowered the barrier and saw the rest of the gang turning back to normal, instead of stone. Smiling at that I looked up to the skies for a sign of Yami. However, he was no longer in the skies, but standing on top of the sand dune in front of me.

"Congratulations Pharaoh," I said with a smile as he slid down the sand to stand by me.

"Told you I would be ok," He said with a smile.

"Nice get up mate!" Joey shouted as they ran towards us, "where they come from?"

"I merged with the Dark Magician," Yami said looking at his armour, or rather the armour upon it.

"How you know how to do that?" Tristan asked.

"I was guided by a man in a gold helmet and cloak." He said saying the same thing he told me.

"You think he can get me some cool armour?" Joey asked laughing. We all joined in until the armour disappeared off Yami, with a loaned he fell to the floor, face down in the sand.

"Yami!" I shouted running to his side. Kneeling down I turned him over and rested his head in my lap.

"You alright?" Yugi asked from his other side.

"I feel…weak," He moaned out.

"He's exhausted," Tristan said and I nodded wiping his hair off his face and forehead.

"I'm fine," He said trying to sit up.

"No, that battle took a toll on you," I said pulling him back down.

"Yes, and I would say that activating that armour might have drained your energy," Grandpa added.

"So guys, now what?" Joey asked looking around. "That village, it's gone…"

"Guys look," Yugi said holding up the pendant. It began to shimmer and one of the sections turned from purple to red. "How strange."

As he finished saying a spurt of sand shot up out of the ground.

"Not another worm," Joey shouted stumbling backwards.

"Nope, looks more like a door to me?" Tristan said standing up.

"My guess is that it is here to take us to the second trial," Yugi said. Nodding we all stood up, Joey and Tristan helping to support Yami.

"Guess we passed the first one," Tristan commented.

"That must be why the pendant changed colour," I said looking it.

"Then I guess one down and four to go!" Joey said smiling.

"We should be home in no time," Yugi said smiling.

"Hope so," I said looking at the door suspiciously.

"The only to know is to head through," Yami said the doors opened to a bright light once again.

"Terrific more bright lights," I muttered as we walked through to what my guess would be level two.


End file.
